Animorphs: The Only One
by Clamina
Summary: I don't know how it happened, I don't even know when it happened. But somehow, I fell in love with an alien. Who said love is predictable? Will be Slash Marco/Ax
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, Hello again fanfiction world. Is it sad that I actually missed this? Well, there's a reason to my madness.

You see, I got a little nostalgic, so I found all the Animorphs books and started reading them again... and of course, that lead back to fanfiction. Now, over my years I became a BIG fan of HP slash, pretty much the only thing I read, but me, being as young as I was when I last read Animorphs, never thought about Slash pairings in this fandom. Until now.

Recently, I found quiet a few well written, but short, Marco and Ax fanfiction, and you know what.. I fell in love with it. Right now, I can't remember the names where credit is due, but there's a sort of, essay, out there that got my mind going and now, I want to write the Marco/Ax I've been looking for. Hopefully, I don't mess this up. Oh, and if anyone remembers the user who posted that essay, I'll make sure to credit him/her.

So about this story, (this A/N is getting long), there's a few things I want to say right now. First, this is going to take place BEFORE Marco and his dad go into hiding, before Aximili takes the fighter pilot and threatens to blow the Yeerk pool. Post-war was a little too... confusing, and will be harder to write in Ax and The One. And their ages are going to be off... but hey, if you wanted Canon, you wouldn't be reading fanfiction ;)

Oh, and no, I am not writing out Ax's speech 'impediment'. We'll just say, it's been long enough that the Andalite has gotten bored playing with words. And maybe because the author is too lazy.

A note for Fanfiction . net readers: Since I've noticed that many stories don't use the symbols for thought-speak like the books, I'm assuming no matter what I try, Ffnet wont let me do them. So... we'll try this ::Thought-speak::

If it doesn't work than we'll just have to use normal speaking formate and try to make clear when its thought-speak and when its not.

Chapter 1

My name is Marco. Yea, just Marco. No middle name, no last name. I can't even tell you what city, or state I live in. Well, maybe you already know this, and I'm just blabbing.

Do you know about the Yeerks? How about the fact that Earth is currently being invaded by them? I know what you're thinking, 'invaded': little green men from Mars, 'Independence Day'. Well, yea, you're right. Except, the Yeerks are all about being subtle, so you're not going to see huge ships coming in and blowing up the White House. No, more like, the new President has this gray slug wrapped around his brain, that talks for him, moves him, makes him eat, sleep, drink.

They take full control of you. You can't do anything; not scream, cry. You'll watch, helplessly as the Yeerk takes over your life. Betrays your friends, family to the same fate as you. And you can do nothing.

Scared yet? Well, you should be. A little melodramatic, but hey, welcome to the war.

There's a small hope. Very, very small. There is six of us who are fighting for Earth in this war. Just six.

Six kids, teenagers even, fighting a whole army of aliens with nothing more than the ability to morph.

Oh yea, defiantly cool. You see, a couple years ago, my friends Jake, Cassie, Rachel and I decided to take a short cut on the way home one night. That night, we saw an alien ship crash land.

An Andalite was in that ship. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. Dieing from his injuries, Prince Elfangor gave us five kids the power to morph, to change into any animal we touch. That's our weapon, the only thing holding the Yeerks back from taking over the world, just like they did with the Gedds, the Hork-Bajiir and the Taxxons.

Prince Elfangor died that night. Visser Three, the leader of the Yeerk invasion, and the only Yeerk to have an Andalite body, morphed some monstrous creature, picked Elfangor up-

Well, I don't like talking about it. Or thinking about it. Sometimes though, I resent Elfangor, hate him even, for crashing in front of us, making us join this War.

But, if not us than who? In a way, I think we were supposed to do this, written in the stars and all that crap. A few weeks after meeting Elfangor, we found a young Andalite, trapped under the ocean. Technically, no older than us 'lowly teenage humans' are. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, who also, just happens, to be the younger brother of Elfangor himself.  
See, the more and more I think about it, the more I think someone, somewhere is pulling the strings. Or maybe this war has just got me beyond paranoid.

So, now that you know all this. Now you know that I am a Warrior. Would you believe that, on a nice Saturday afternoon, I'm here, stuck at home, doing housework?

Like come on!

"Marco! Stop day dreaming and help me!" my dad snapped from over by the china cabinet. Something my mom had bought during their early years of marriage... that's another story.

"You know, Dad, I do have other things to do, more important." I grumbled, shuffling over, internally wincing at how BIG this damn cabinet was.

"Oh really? Like what?" My dad said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, crouching down to get a better grip on the Cabinet from Hell, "Like, I dunno, video games, math homework, maybe do that essay, hey, I could even be hanging with Jake. But, no. No, I'm here, you're personal maid."

Dad rolled his eyes, and with a sigh, started to lift the cabinet.

It took a few minute, I won't write what was said between us. I don't think you want to hear how creative in the English language my dad is when he drops a few hundred pound box on his foot.

I winced, coming back out of the kitchen, two bottles of water in my hands. Dad was sitting on the couch, his sock off his injured foot.

"I dunno dad. That looks pretty bad. Maybe you should go to the hospital, get it amputated."

Dad shot me an exasperated look, "It's fine. Bruised."

"Let me see." I bent down, gently taking his foot (which was starting to turn purple), in my hands.

"Dad seriously, I think you broke something."

Dad groaned, "I hate hospitals, and doctors." For emphasis I nudged his swollen big toe, making him shout in pain.

"Yea, alright, hospital."

I watched dad limp around gathering his car keys grumbling, "Well at least it wasn't my pedal foot."

"Do you want me to come?" I asked finally, as he was getting ready to go out the door, with only one shoe on.

"No no, I'll bet it'll be late before I even come home. There's twenty bucks on the fridge, order yourself some pizza."

I nodded, watched from the window as his car pulled out.

I rushed to the phone, and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Jake! What's up man?"

There was a pause, "Marco? What's up?" Slight concern, great Jake thought it was something to do with the Yeerks.

"Nothing man. My dad's gone for the night, I'm all by myself, no responsibility. Come, play video games, gorge on pizza with me!"

Jake laughed, I could hear the tension leaving, "Sorry man, nothing to do," Meaning no missions of course, "So Cassie and I are going to the mall."

I made a gagging sound through the phone, "Fine, whatever, abandon me for your girlfriend, I see how it is."

"Sorry man." Jake laughed again.

Once we hung up I dialed Rachel's number, at the very least Xena would hang out.

"Sorry Marco, Tobias and I already have the whole day planned." she had said, not sounding very sorry at all.

You know what. I hate couples. Call me jealous, bitter. But man, between trying to save the world, pass Math class you'd think the universe would give me a little break when it came to my love life.

So, I sat there, not pouting I swear, trying to think of who to call.

When suddenly, it hit me.

Cursing myself I rushed up to my room, closing the door behind me.

I stripped down to my morphing outfit (a pair of spandex shorts and a tight t-shirt) and focused on my Osprey morph.

After all, there was only one more Animorph that was as alone right now as I was.

Our very own Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

Fully morphed, I launched myself out my open window, heading towards the forest where Ax and Tobias lived in.

Oh, for the record, I LOVE this morph. One of the benefits. If you thought roller coasters were awesome, nothing tops flying hundreds of feet above the ground, soaring through the air on thermals, looking through binocular like vision.

Roads and houses quickly turned to fields and trees. On a whim, I banked, and headed towards Cassie's barn, flying over just as Jake got off his bike and was heading for the door.

Figuring I'd save the ridicule till the next meeting, I continued on, over the forest, scanning the ground for a flash of blue.

I didn't tell you about Ax did I? Andalites are basically deer like creatures, built like a centaur. Blue and tan fur covered their bodies, but the weirdest thing about an Andalite is their head. They have no mouths, just a large nose, with three slits for nostrils. They have almond like eyes (Ax's are as green as the grass), as well as two extra eyes, held up on stalks on top of their head, which can move in all directions, making it almost impossible to sneak up on one. Yes, I have tried, countless times.

They have arms, but I watched Ax try and pick up my backpack once with two full binders, and a textbook in it. Tried being the operative word, poor guy almost fell flat on his face... well, if he didn't have four legs of course.  
But if you've ever seen an Andalite, you know their kind of cute appearance gets ruined my their tail. Almost like a scorpions, but instead of a stinger, there's a large blade at the end, almost like a scythe. Ax is only a kid, but I bet his brother, Elfangor, could have cut through a fully grown human man with little effort if he so wished.

So, you'd like a blue, four eyes scorpion/deer/human running through the woods would be easy to find. Seriously, stop it, I'm crying with laughter.

I was starting to get seriously concerned about my morphing time when, There! Between the trees.

::Ax!:: I called out in thought-speak, flapping as hard a could towards where I saw the blue streak.

Suddenly, the trees opened up to a small field, where Ax stood, scanning the skies with his stalk eyes.

I eyed a branch, Slowed my decent, reached towards the branch with my talons, flared and nailed the landing. Like a pro, Tobias would be jealous.

::Hello Marco,:: Ax said, his main eyes now settled on me, ::Is there something wrong?::

::Oh no, nothing's wrong.:: I said, fluttering down to the ground to demorph, ::Just that, I'm all alone, my friends abandoned me.::

Ax tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting in puzzlement, ::But I am here, and I have not abandoned you. And I also doubt Prince Jake would either.::

I rolled my eyes, couldn't reply as I had no mouth yet. Ax seems to have it stuck in his head that Jake is his 'Prince', something about being an _Aristh_ having to always follow orders from someone. Andalite shit.

"I know man, I didn't mean it literally. I'm bored, I have the house to myself, and everyone, but you and I, is busy. So, I figured I come out and see if you wanted to come to my house. We'll watch your soaps, have pizza, relax."

Ax stood there for a moment, his eyes boring into mine. I began to fidget, something only Ax could do to me. When he stares like that, you almost feel like a book, being studied, read. I hate that feeling.

::I do not want to intrude..:: Ax finally said, sounding uneasy.

"No problem at all man. Seriously, come to my house. You must be bored too, being out here by yourself. And I have pizza! You know, grease, cheese. And maybe, just maybe, I'll order some cinnabons.." I grinned as Ax began to morph into the same osprey as my morph. That boy can't resist Cinnabons.

::Well, if you insist.::

I laughed and shook my head before morphing.

It took us a lot less time to go from the forest to my house. Once back in my room we demorphed. Kind of stupid really, considering Ax is the size of a small horse, my cozy room was suddenly very cramped.

"Guess I didn't think this part though." I said, stepping up onto my bed, "Give me a second, I might have some clothes that will fit your human form. Ax simply nodded, one stalk eye trained on me.

I realized, very quickly though, that Ax was in my way. No big deal right? I leaned over, placed both hands on Ax's back, leaning over the Andalite to get the dresser.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, something didn't want to pay attention to 'Get clothes for Ax, get Ax to morph, eat pizza', no, some part of me noticed just how soft Ax's fur was. I mean, it's short, so you expect it to course like a short-haired dogs was, but the fur under my hands felt soft, silky. I blinked, snapped out of it, and quickly grabbed the clothes for Ax, and moved back to let him morph.

Ax's human morph is weird. I mean, yea sure, he's obviously a guy, but Ax took DNA from myself, Jake, Cassie and Rachel, and made is own form.

Now, where a four hoofed Andalite stood, was a average sized human teenager. Pretty, almost beautiful, for a guy. The same black hair as me, a weird mix of my olive skin tone and Cassie's dark. He had Rachel's bright blue eyes, and Jake's, almost manly, build.

I tell you, if Ax was actually human, women _and_ men would be falling at his feet just to date him for one day, I swear.

Ax blinked his eyes a few times, shifting them back to me, before smiling, "So, you mentioned something about Cinnamon buns?"

I laughed, tossing Ax the shirt and pants I found, "Yea, you are so lucky. The Pizza place is selling cinnamon rolls now."

The humanoid-Andalite, quickly put on his clothes as I went to my door, opening it to let him out, "And I'm sure," I continued as we headed downstairs, "You already have some show in mind?"

"Oh yes," Ax said seriously, nodding, "The Young and the Restless will be on in twenty minutes.. of Earth's minutes." He added quickly.

"Oh, so close!" I exclaimed, little joke Ax and I have. At least I think it's a joke, Andalite humor is kind of hard to figure out, "But Ax, man, seriously, they are every bodies minutes."

I swear Ax smirked. I can't be sure because I turned away just at that moment, but I swear, there was a smirk.

After ordering the pizza and the cinnamon rolls, I headed back to the living room, the TV was on HBO, showing the last few moments of last hours show. Ax was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed under him, Indian style. The remote clasped in both hands, staring intently at the TV.

I grinned, perfect.

Slowly, I sneaked up behind him and simply placed my hands on his shoulders. It was remarkable, with a scream, the boy jumped, feet into the air, onto his feet, suddenly facing me, holding the remote up like a weapon. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

Ax, panting, turned red in embarrassment, and lowered the remote, "Marco, that was not fair. "

"Oh, but it was!" I exclaimed from my place on the floor, a stitch was starting to build up in my side, "That was brilliant! You jumped so high!"

Ax turned redder which only made me laugh harder. He stood there, pouting a moment at me (who was still laughing at him), before he set his mouth into a grim line. Placing the remote carefully on the table he reached towards the couch and out of my sight. He seemed determined suddenly, but I was too busy crowing my victory to notice.

Suddenly,

WHOMP!

A pillow smashed into my face.

I sputtered, staring up at him wide eyed, "You.. you.."

"I what?" Ax asked, blinking down at me.  
I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what.

WHOMP!

The second pillow hit my face.  
"Dammit!"

WHOMP!

A third! Dammit. I rolled out of the way, just as the last pillow landed where my face just was.

I hid behind the couch, trying not to start laughing again at how obscured this was, and grabbed two of the pillows in each hand.

"Alright Ax, you want war, you got one." And jumped up and tossed both of them at him, one swinging right and the other left.

Ax managed to dodge the first, but the second one got him, making him lose his balance, and he went down behind my dad's recliner with a small grunt, sheltering himself from my next two blows. I ducked behind the couch, putting it to my back.

"Give up Aximili!" I shouted at him, I could hear the laughter in my voice, "You'll never win!"

"We'll see." Came the small reply- FROM RIGHT ABOVE MY HEAD!

WHOMP! WHOMP!

The two pillows hit me and Ax was gone, back behind the recliner.

"Oh, you little-" I heard Ax bark out a laugh, but he didn't realize it: I had all the ammunition. As silently as I could, I crawled around the couch, using the two pillows to muffle my sound, around to the other side of the recliner. Ax was crouched, peeking around looking for me, ready to dodge, and-

WHOMP! Got him! Right in the back of the head. Ax pitched forwards, before catching himself, spinning around till he faced me, back up on his feet.

"AHAH!" I yelled, jumping to my own feet, "I got you now!"

No where to run! I had him! I raised the last pillow, aiming right for his slightly shocked face when-

WHAM! The asshole tackled me!

Sightly stunned, Ax tried grabbing it from me, but I managed to hold on, hugging the pillow to my chest like a teddy bear yelling, "No, mine! Get away!" over and over at him as he struggled to take it from me.

No use, have to throw it, get Ax out of the way, and grab it again, only way.

So I did. Tossed the pillow behind me, wincing as I knocked over the lamp (thankful it didn't break), and tackled Ax, knocking him down on his back.

"Ah!" Ax exclaimed, surprised for the third time. His fingers clutched my arms as we went down. Ax's back slammed into the floor, hard enough to give him just a little bounce, knocking his head into mine.

"Ow!" I yelled, suddenly losing the momentum to jump back up, as my head spun. I placed my forehead down on something soft, just resting it for a moment until my vision got off the carousal. When I could finally see straight I lifted my head and realized something.  
I was on top of Ax. Face to face, chest to chest. I was even laying between his legs which were bent up on either side of me.

Ax slowly opened his eyes, the pained look leaving his face, and his blinked, staring right into mine.

He looked at me, I looked at him, almost frozen in time, in that moment. His beau- his face showing almost nothing as those blue eyes, wide, stared into mine.

"Uh... sorry man." I finally choked out, just as the door bell rang, "Didn't think you'd hit the floor that hard." Quickly, I scrambled up, grabbed Ax's hands and pulled him to his feet, grabbing the money and heading to the door.

Ax said nothing.

For the rest of the night (and two demorphs and remorphs later), we finished off the pizza, Ax ate all the Cinnamon rolls, Ax finally left, saying Tobias would be home soon to talk about his day.

From my bedroom window I watched the osprey fly off, my mind reeling, going from the four, bright green eyes and surprisingly soft fur. To the large blue eyes, staring up at me, feeling the body heat seep through our clothes..

..The hands in mine.

"Oh man, Marco," I groaned, "You have got to be kidding yourself."

AN: So, chapter one, there it is. Hopefully you'll like it. This is going to be a longer story I swear, not a one-short (that would be very mean, leaving you at this point). Hopefully, I wrote Marco alright, I think, out of all of them, Ax is going to be the easiest for me... wonder if that says something about my personality lol.

Please please R+R, no flames please, they'll just be used to BBQ Visser Three on.

PS: If anyone can think of a better title, please tell me. I hate coming up with titles, and everything I thought of has already been used.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, so here's Chapter 2, just because. This is just Ax's POV of chapter one, but I promise there wont be two POV's for every chapter, that would just get boring. Just a side note, I'm changing thought-speak from ::word:: to ((word)), looks a little better that way.

Chapter 2

My Name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. My human friends call me Ax. My parents and brother called me Aximili-kala, but I would prefer if you did not call me that.

I am sure you have already seen writings from my friends. All about the Yeerks, the invasion of Earth?

I am sad to say, that I am the only Andalite here on Earth, the only one who seems to care about the fate of this species.

It has been a couple of years since the Dome ship I was on was attacked up in Earth's orbit. Years, since I saw my home, my family.

My brother.

But I would never see Elfangor again. In a way, that is alright, because I know my brother would be proud of me. That, even though right now, my name was most likely being whispered up on the home-world, being called traitor or some variant, I feel as if I am doing the one thing Elfangor couldn't do, but had desperately wanted.

My friends do not know this, of course. They do not know, that by me pledging allegiance to a Prince not of my species, breaking the law of Seerow's Kindness over and over as I have...

That is my problem though, and it seems as if Earth might have been left by the Andalites anyways. They have not come yet, and I do know how long it takes to get from the Home planet to Earth via Z-space.

Should not have been this long.

It saddens me though, but I feel that is alright as well. Humans are an interesting species, and every time I believe to finally have an understanding of them, something changes my opinion once more. Andalites scientists could study humans for years, and most likely never understand them.

Or trust them, for that matter.

Right now, the Yeerks were quiet, no major plans to ruin for them. Therefore, my friends were taking the time to catch up on their school work and take time with their families.

Usual, Tobias keeps me company, preferring to sleep in a tree out in a small field. In case no one has told you, Tobias is a hawk. Of course he used to be human, but with the morphing powers comes some limitations, and the major one is not staying in morph for more than two hours.

Tobias broke that rule, and is now, permanently a hawk, a red-tail hawk to be specific. Andalites call those trapped in morph: _nothlit. _He is also my _shorm_ or in the Human's tongue, best friend; he is also, by Earth standards at least, my nephew.

For now though, I was doing nothing it was almost two hours before 'The Young and the Restless' comes on the television, and frankly, I was quite bored. So, I headed out into the forest, running through the small pathways made by other animals, absorbing some of the nutrients from the grass and planets as I ran.

I was enjoying myself, concentrating on nothing but the ground and the areas in front and around me. There were too many things a bored mind could wander to, things I didn't want to think about in too great of detail.

A head of me was a large log draped across the path, most likely knocked down by the resent storm. A year ago I might not have made it, but I had grown..

I picked up speed, locked my main eyes on the log, quickly judging my speed and when to jump. Closer and closer it came until I kicked out my back legs, sending me up and over the log, landing a little roughly on the other side, but I had made it.

((Ax!)) A distant voice rang out in my mind suddenly. I looked for one of my friends with my stalk eyes, catching sight of the osprey up above me. Marco then.

Tobias' meadow was just a head, and Marco would easily spot me from there, so I continued running until the clearing appeared ahead of me.

Coming to the center I scanned the sky for the osprey and only just a few short minutes Marco fluttered down onto the tree just ahead of me. Not as gracefully as Tobias, but then again, Marco lived as a human.

I was concerned though, out of all the Animorphs, Marco was the lest likely to come and see me for any other reason than a mission.

((Hello Marco, is there something wrong?)) I asked him, watching as he fluttered onto the ground and began to demorph.

((Oh no, nothing's wrong. Just that, I'm all alone, my friends abandoned me.))

I was puzzled. It would be very unlike Jake, Rachel, Tobias or Cassie to abandon Marco, and I was here... or was that supposed to be a joke? One can never tell.

((But I am here, and I have not abandoned you,)) I had to point out, ((And I also doubt Prince Jake would either.))  
Marco rolled his human eyes at me, something I have learned means exasperation in humans. So he was just joking then.

"I know man," he replied once his beak formed a mouth and his vocal cords changed, "I didn't mean it literally. I'm bored, I have the house to myself, and everyone, but you and I, is busy. So, I figured I'd come out and see if you wanted to come to my house. We'll watch your soaps, have pizza, relax."

Marco wanted to 'hang-out' with me? This was very odd. Marco never asked me to come over, not to have pizza and watch television together. That was something he did with Prince Jake. Tobias was always the one who did things like that, Cassie would invite me over only when she thought something was bothering me and she could tell (which, I'm ashamed to say, is more often than I'd like). Rachel was also one that was very unlikely to want to 'hang' with me, except the odd times when there was a long delay in missions and we spared together.

But Marco?

I realized that I had been staring as Marco was shifting uncomfortably.

((I do not want to intrude.)) I said, not sure if Marco was serious or another one of his jokes.

"No problem at all man. Seriously, come to my house. You must be bored too, being out here by yourself. And I have pizza! You know, grease, cheese. And maybe, just maybe, I'll order some cinnabons."

Oh well, I wouldn't want to be rude. Honestly.

So I began to morph, ignoring Marco's knowing laugh.

The flight to Marco's house was nice, quiet, but it had been a while sine I had been flying.

I should have realized how small Marco's room was, but I was so focused on the thought of cinnabons, well, if there are any Andalites reading this: if you have not experienced the sensations of eating with a human mouth, then you will never understand exactly how I feel about cinnabons.

But, it was too late. Marco and I were both demorphed. Before I had a chance to began my morph to human, Marco made me pause as he searched for clothing.

I watched him through my stalk eyes (my main had nothing to look at but the wall), starting to feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me.

Suddenly, Marco leaned forwards, pressing his hands against my back, holding himself up. Using me.

Perhaps, any self-respecting Andalite warrior would have felt offended at this. But, it was Marco. His colored skin stood out against my blue fur, and the body warmth penetrated through from his hands, and the slight touch of his abdomen to my side.

Marco stood there, for just a moment, before he reached and pulled out some clothing from the cabinet beside me, and moved back off the other side of the bed, allowing me to morph.

Morphing is never predictable. All the studies I have read say there is some sort of pattern to the morphing, but that the pattern depends on what part starts first, and even then, there are many various patterns leading off from there. To be honest, I have seen no pattern at all in my and my friends morphing, excluding Cassie who has a natural ability to morph.

Usually, I am very thankful when my legs are not the first to morph, but this time the morph started inside, particularly my two hearts stopping at once, and my third shrinking and speeding up as the rest of my torso began changing. That is the one part of morphing I will _never_ get used to: the feeling of two out of my three life-giving organs just stop.

The last thing to change was my eyes but finally, I blinked as my vision adjusted to human sight and looked back over at Marco, who had already thrown his discarded clothes back on. He was staring at me so I smiled and said, "So, you mentioned something about Cinnamon buns?"

Marco laughed throwing me the clothes he gathered, "Yea, you are so lucky. The pizza place is selling cinnamon rolls now." he replied, as he walked to the door. I quickly put them on and followed him, "And I'm sure, " he continued as we walked down the stairs, something I'm still very uneasy about doing, "you already have a show in mind?"

"Oh yes," I replied, concentrating on my foot-falls, "The Young and the Restless' will be on in twenty minutes,"

Oh wait..

"Of Earth's minutes." I quickly finished, looking over at him through the corner of my eye.

"Oh, so close!" Marco exclaimed, grinning, "But Ax-man, seriously, they are every bodies minutes."

I tried to hold back my amusement. Perhaps I had misjudged my relationship with Marco.

I headed towards the couch, and the television, while Marco went through a different doorway. Thankfully, Marco's remote was very similar to mine, so it was easy for me to flip through and find the channel I was looking for.  
'The Young and Restless' wouldn't be on just yet, so I stared off at the screen, not really paying attention to what I was looking at (or around me for that matter). My mind began to wander, back to the one thing that was bothering me lately, and-

Two hands came down on my shoulders. All of my muscles tensed at once, the air left my lungs and before I even realized what was happening I was up, turned and staring straight at the laughing Marco.

I realized that I was holding the remote up defensively and I felt my face heat up, something I noticed happens when humans are embarrassed.

"Marco that was not fair." I stated, a little grumpily. None of the humans managed to catch me by surprise, the only exception being Tobias on occasion, but then, they usually try while I'm in Andalite form.

"Oh but it was!" Marco crowed through his laughter, "That was brilliant! You jumped so high!" He had fallen beind the couch, laying on his back looking up me still laughing.

My embarrassment grew, and suddenly I felt like hitting him. I figured Marco wouldn't appreciate that, so instead, I sat the remote down and reached forwards. The object I grabbed is called a pillow, humans use them as a sort of head support while they sleep, why they have them on their couches I don't know, unless humans make a habit of not sleeping in their beds.

But the pillow was soft, perfect for..

WHOMP!

Hitting Marco right in the face.

He stopped laughing at least, "You... you.." he sputtered out.

"I what?" I asked him simply, grabbing the other pillow, noting that there was two more on the couch beside me.

Marco opened his mouth, perfect.

WHOMP!

I quickly grabbed the third one and threw it before he could recover hitting him once again right in the face. I grabbed the fourth, but Marco recovered by then and ducked out of my way.

"Alright Ax, you want war, you got one." was all I heard before Marco jumped up throwing both of them towards me. With my human eyes, I could only focus on one, managed to dodge it, but the second pillow made me lose by balance and I fell to the floor. At least this time I had shelter.

I looked and the two pillows were right there, I could easily grab them. I looked towards the couch but couldn't see Marco. Silently, I crept forwards picking them up and sneaked towards the couch.

"Give up Aximili!" The sound of my full name made me pause. I quickly shook my self, ignored my suddenly pounding heart, "You'll never win!"

I was right in front of the couch, and somehow managed to climb up without Marco noticing, "We'll see." I said quietly, grinning as Marco tensed, but two late for him as one right after the other I launched the pillows at him, but I didn't wait around and quickly hid back behind the chair.

"Oh, you little-!" Marco yelled frustratingly, and this time I laughed, I felt like an utter child by this point. Marco went silent and I became uneasy. A silent Marco was never good. Slowly I looked around the corner of the chair, trying to see him. Nothing.

Suddenly, this feeling crept up on me, but two late as a pillow hit me from behind. I almost lost my balance again, but managed to stand and looked down at him crouched on the floor.

"A HAH!" Marco yelled, jumping as well, "I got you now!"

And, curse him, he was right. Even if I tried to run, Marco had the only pillow and was in reach of the one he just threw at me.

So without thinking, I locked my eyes on the pillow in his hands and took a leap for it, knocking Marco off his feet once more and both of us fell back to the ground. Marco looked a little stunned, and I hoped to grab it from him, but humans are stronger than they look and he held on.

Marco clung to the pillow despite all my pulling, laughing as he yelled, "No, mine!" and "Get away!" at me. I felt the laughter build up in me. Some how we managed to get back to a sitting position, still wrestling over the pillow, when suddenly in one movement Marco threw it over his head, away from me, and tackled, knocking me onto my back.

Completely unprepared my head fell back into the floor, then back up and into Marco's. Spots appeared in my vision, and my head exploded in pain. Quickly, I closed my eyes tightly, willing the headache away. Finally, the pain stopped and I could open my eyes, only to see Marco staring straight down into mine.

My heart seemed to skip a beat, and I couldn't breath as I stared up at him.

"Uh.. sorry man." He said finally, quickly getting off me, "Didn't think you'd hit the floor that hard." He got to his feet, and helped me to mine before he moved to the door. I hadn't even noticed someone had come.

The pizza was great, as usual, the cinnamon buns were almost disappointing, I would have to make a point of going to the mall at some point. That's where the best cinnabons were.

But it had started getting late, and by now I was anxious to get away. So I made an excuse, something about Tobias, quickly demorphed, and morphed into osprey before leaving.

((What are you doing, Aximili.)) I scolded myself privately as I headed back towards my scoop. I was angry, angry at Marco, about being stuck on Earth, about being the only Andalite around in light-years.

Angry at myself mostly.

That small voice in the back of my head, the one that liked whispering the natural optimism all Andalites were born with:

'_But Elfangor fell in love with a human too_.'

End Chapter 2

AN: So... Is anyone reading? Review?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to those who started to follow my story, almost means as much as a review xD  
Now, I know I'm not supposed to respond to reviews in here, but as the reviewer was not signed it I can't respond in a Private Message and I wanted to respond:

So, for one, thank you even if it was anonymous. As for the rating, you might be right, and thank you for pointing that out. It's doubtful I'd have to change the rating at all, but you never know, and anyways it'd be easy enough to edit the chapter for Fan-fiction's guidelines.

Chapter 3  
Marco

Well, Monday. Back to school, back to math. I hate math. Ax would say something smart, and uptight about how math was really important and blah, blah blah.

Miss. Robbinette droned on and on about the Pythagoras theorem, and my mind was wondering away, staring out the window. School was almost over for the summer, and summer was already here. The sky was bright blue, a few fluffy white clouds hovered in sky, moving as lazy as Marco felt.

His eyes wandered down to the field, where the last gym classes were stretched out on the lawns, dozing in the sun, the teachers relaxing in the shade of the trees.

The grass was fully grown in. An emerald green in color, and I couldn't help but wonder what Ax would say if he got to run across the lawn. Probably something weird like how delicious it was.

A pen jabbed him in the arm and I looked over at Cassie who jabbed that pen up towards the teacher. Clearly telling him to pay attention. I looked up at Miss. Robbinette who was busy drawing formulas on the board, and quickly looked around the room, and saw that the only person who was actually paying attention was Cassie. I shot her a look and went back to staring out the window.

I sighed. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about my friend so much, and not just my friend, but my friend who is from a planet 82 light-years away. Who didn't look anything like a human. And he was a guy.

I jumped as the bell rang. End of class, and end of school. Until tomorrow.

Cassie stood up slowly, taking her time to pack up. I was stuck and couldn't move passed her.

Everyone had pretty much left and Cassie leaned over to grab the last textbook.

"My barn." she said simply and turned and left. I sighed. Great, back to work.

I wandered out into the crowded hall, weaving through the bodies to get to my locker. Putting in the combination I opened it and started taking out homework and putting away the books I didn't need. Jake would wander around at some point, make up some excuse to walk together. Rachel and Cassie have probably already left.

"Thought we go out and hang with Cassie and Rachel." Jake said, coming up beside me.

"Yea, okay man," I said, putting on the exasperated best friend face, "You just want to drool over your girlfriend some more. What your science class not long enough?"

Jake blushed, and glared at me. I simply laughed and slammed my locker door shut, "Yea alright, whatever. We'll go hang out with you _girlfriend_ and cousin."

Jake punched me, but we headed down the hall together, shoving each other playfully.

We grabbed our bike's, and headed out. Taking the long way, giving Rachel and Cassie enough time to get there before us. And sure enough, Cassie was already elbows deep in who knows what, covered in dirt and whatever's poop.

Rachel was standing in a patch of sunlight shinning through the door.

"What's up girls? Marco's in the house!" I yelled, bursting into the barn. Rachel sneered, and tossed her head at me. Cassie smiled and stood up, "Hi Marco, Jake." She said, her smile getting brighter when she looked at him.

Oh, now THAT was interesting.

((Everything is clear.)) Came a voice, and I looked up at Tobias, perched up on one of the rafters looking through the windows, ((Ax is on his way.)) he added for our benefit.

I swallowed thickly, but grinned anyways, "So, this isn't a tea-party then?"

No one answered, but that was nothing new. Outside though, the sound of running hooves got louder and louder, and Jake moved to open the door, letting the Andalite in quickly.

"Hello Ax." Cassie greeted brilliantly. Gee, she seemed to be in a great mood didn't she?

((Hello Cassie.)) Ax replied, giving her that weird smile Andalites do with their eyes.

"Alright, guys," Jake said, clapping his hands, gaining control of the group. He hated it when we got off topic, "Look there's still been no news. The Chee said that they've heard nothing. Tobias says there no extra activity at the Yeerk Pool entrances."

"They're up to something." Rachel said firmly.

"They might not be," Cassie said, her arm still deep inside a dirty cage, "Maybe the council is mad at Visser Three. Maybe for now, they're not letting him do anything but infesting. Not letting him be in charge of anything?"

((That is doubtful,)) Ax said, ((If the Yeerk Council was that angry at Visser Three, I don't think he'd be here still.))

"You think the Yeerks would demote him?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hips.

Ax shrugged, something he picked up from us, ((I do not know. I think the more likely aspect is: Visser Three might not be here.))

It was silent.

"Wait. Your saying, that Visser Three is gone?" I finally said. But Ax shook his head.

((No, not gone. But perhaps he's up in Orbit, or perhaps had to go somewhere, to a close-by planet for the Yeerks. He'll be back, the Council wouldn't let Earth be unsupervised.))

Well that was almost disappointing.

"We should hit the Yeerk Pool." Rachel, of course.

"Oh yea. Just because Visser Three isn't here, doesn't mean the hundreds of other Controllers still aren't dangerous." I said in very sarcastic voice, "Let's go everyone, field trip!"

"Shut up Marco!" Rachel snapped.

"Alright, alright." Jake said, "Look, this is weird. Usually, it's: the Yeerks are up to something and we stop them. How do we handle them not doing anything? And with Visser Three not on Earth."

((If he was just up in orbit, it wouldn't take him long to get here if someone called up.)) Tobias added.

"Maybe," I said, "Maybe its a trap. You know, psychological. Maybe Visser Three thinks that if he lays low the 'Andalites Bandits' will get restless, exactly like we are now."

Silence, again.

((Well, this is certainly weird.)) Tobias piped up.

Rachel frowned, "Seriously? Guys this is perfect! With Visser Three not here, an attack would cause utter chaos!"

((Rachel, if Visser Three did leave, he would have left someone in charge.)) Ax replied.

"Who, I wonder." Cassie said softly, still scrubbing away.

"What sorry?" Jake said.

Cassie stood up, pulling off her gloves, "I wonder who would be in charge? Who does the Visser trust enough to put in his place?"

"Chapman?" I shrugged, "Hell it could be anyone. Maybe even some Sub-Visser nobody, sent by the Council if they ordered Visser Three off for a while."

"So what?" Rachel yelled, "We're going to do nothing? Just wait for them to get some plan together?"

"Rachel, I see what you're saying. But there's only six of us. We can't just go in for an all out attack, just because Visser Three might or might not be on Earth. That would be suicidal." Jake said, taking control once more, "And if Visser Three did put someone in charge, who? It's not like we know who's close to Visser Three. It could be one of the Hork-Bajiir and they all look the same to me." He shrugged.

We were silent. All thinking. I was somewhat in with Rachel, but not something as big as attacking the Yeerk-

"Hey guys, maybe Rachel is right. Maybe we should attack them." I said. Everyone looked at me (Ax used all four eyes), "Okay listen. What if we just cause some shit? Attack a couple known Yeerk places, a couple Entrances that are public spaces?"

"No, not the Entrances." Cassie said, shaking her head, "One, they are too well protected, and two, Tobias would have to find the replacements once again."

"Alright, fair. But I'm sure bird-boy here knows what stores are run by Yeerks. It'd be the same thing like what we did with the Garatron-Controller, the Inspector or whatever."

"See! There you go, Marco agrees!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"I said cause shit. We're just making Visser Three pissed off, maybe get him in a little trouble with the Council."

"I still think we shouldn't do anything." Cassie said, "We just go around like we do. Keep our ears out, have the Chee check in once in a while. I mean, I'm sure Visser Three goes up to orbit all the time, he probably doesn't sleep down here on Earth."

"Well that settles it then." I said, clapping my hands and getting up, "There's a game on tonight and-"

((Quiet!)) Ax suddenly snapped out, and I fell silent. It wasn't everyday he gave orders.

We stayed quiet, and I strained my ears, trying to hear.. whatever it was.

((Tobias?))

((I'm looking Ax-man.)) Tobias was twisting his head, searching the skies around him, ((I can't see anything. But I swear I heard it.))

Ax nodded, ((I'm sorry Prince Jake, I thought I heard..)) Ax trailed off.

((An engine, like a plane? But I'd recognize that sound anywhere.))

((Bug Fighter.)) Ax finished, nodding to Tobias.

"Where did it go?" Jake asked, sounding all important.

((I'm not sure. It was probably cloaked or something. Even then sound was only there for a second.))

Jake almost looked disappointed. Couldn't blame him, the Yeerks not doing anything was kind of unnerving.

"Well-"

((Wait! The trees!)) Tobias suddenly exclaimed, ((There's one spot moving like its windy.))

"So?" I snapped, suddenly just wanting to go home.

((So? None of the trees around it are moving. And it could also be that there is barely any wind at all.))

"Alright, so we know where the Bug Fighter went." Jake said, "Can you see anything else?"

((No, they must just be hovering there.))

"Odd. Why?" Cassie said, "And aren't they a little close?"

"Yea, totally wasn't thinking about that till now. Thanks Cassie." I whined, but she was right.

((I know what they're doing.)) Tobias grumbled suddenly, ((We're going to assume a moment, what if Visser Three left someone in charge. What if, they wanted to impress the Visser, someone looking to get a promotion.))

"Get on with it Tobias." I snapped.

((Think about it? What would be the one thing that would instantly get a promotion?))

Cassie nodded, "An Andalite Bandit."

((Right, and where is the most likely place a group of Andalites would be hiding?))

"Yea in the forest." Jake nodded, "Alright, so their searching the woods. Looking for an Andalite." He shrugged.

((Prince Jake.)) Ax said simply. Blinking his main eyes at him.

Jake _almost_ blushed, "Right, Ax. You can't go home tonight. Neither can you Tobias."

((Oh I'm fine. I can stay here. Cassie's barn always has tons of mice.))

"Oooh, yuck!" I shuddered, "Thanks bird-boy."

((Besides, now I know where they are, I can watch their movements, unless the wind picks up.)) He continued, ignoring me.

"That's fine Tobias," Cassie said in her soft, gentle voice, "but what about Ax? He can't stay here in case my dad comes out, and he's definitely not going back to the woods until the Yeerks give up."

Jake raised his hands, "I can't have him over. Not with Tom around."

Jake's brother is a Controller, it was one of the main reasons Jake agreed to fight.  
"Neither can Rachel or I, our parents wouldn't let a guy sleep over." Cassie pointed out.

"Well Ax-man, looks like you're bunking with me." I laughed. He smiled at me, and I swear to every deity known to man, I couldn't stop the stupid, silly-ass grin from going across my face. No one noticed, I hope.

"Well then, we'll continue to keep an eye out. Don't do anything out of the ordinary Tobias, don't let them see you." Jake turned to me, "This could be a great thing. We're all so behind in our school work."

Rachel snorted, a little put out there was going to be no fighting soon I bet, "Please, summer is almost here, there's no point in worry about school now."

"Hey, just because you still managing to go into exams with an eighty-percent average doesn't mean you can rub it in." I grumbled, I'm barely passing this grade, and if I fail my exams, summer school it is for me. Again. To make it worse, my dad had pulled the whole 'Where did I go wrong?' and 'Marco, is everything alright? You know you can talk to me.'

I hate that one. All I want to do is scream, tell him everything. But, I'm not a hundred percent sure he's not a controller. So, I don't. I make the stupid excuses of a kid who just doesn't care about school anymore, and watched the disappoint fill my dads eyes.

Ax morphed into his human form, and Cassie grabbed the clothes Rachel bought for him a while ago, stuffing as much as she could into her now empty backpack.

"What about school? No offense Ax-man, we tried that once. Of course, now you don't do that creepy word thing, but I'm sure our school would be very boring" I replied, waiting for Ax.

"I caai-" Ax tried as his mouth appeared, "I can leave with you in the morning, and morph somewhere out of the way. I can stay hidden long enough."

"Yea, you can always fly back into my room when my dad heads to work." I shrugged, "We'll figure it out. Come on, we better go now then."

Jake headed out with us, Rachel was staying with Cassie for a while. Jake and I joked around as we walked, as usual, arguing about who was better, Spiderman or Batman.

I noticed Ax had moved to walk behind us a bit, tired of getting jostled along with us. I made sure he wasn't put out about being left out, but he had this sort of distant look in his eyes as he watched us. Not unhappy, in fact there was something-

"Anyways, see ya at school tomorrow Marco, and uh..."

"Alex, but I call him Ax, 'cause 'Al' is sooo ghetto."

Jake rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, "Sure, see ya Ax." and headed up his driveway.

"Man, soon I'm going to need a book for all your aliases." I laughed, falling into step with Ax. I was quiet please to see I wasn't as short as I used to be. Where Jake and all the others seemed to be stuck, I was still growing. Of course, Ax, Jake, Rachel, and even Tobias' human morph were still taller than me, but at least I didn't have to look almost a foot up anymore, and Cassie was now shorter than I was. Alright fine, I'm eye level to her eyebrows, give me a break!

Sorry, I ranted. Why, Marco? You asked. Well cause stupid me took my arm and placed it around Ax's shoulders. He had to lean down, just slightly, and his arm hung down between us, awkwardly.

"So, what shall we do. Hey I know! You can help me with my math homework."

Ax looked at me, that _look_ in his eyes.  
"I don't care if math is important! I hate it! Please help me?" I begged, "Please, oh brilliant Andalite."

Ax laughed, "Fine, I'll try."

"Oh great, thanks, I'm that hopeless am I." I grumbled, grinning at him, and I got another small laugh.

"No not that. It's just, I have seen Cassie's textbooks, most of the things you are learning I knew before school. It is a bit harder to explain something you know almost instinctively." He laughed again, "At least without sounding like a jerk."

It was my turn to laugh. Interesting, Ax was starting to get humor.

"I promise I will be you devoted student."

Ax snorted, but left it at that. I wonder if Ax noticed I took a wrong turn...

"What are you going to do about your Father?" Ax said suddenly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked, his shoulders rose into a shrug under my arm.

"Well, even if we are just guessing, what if that Bug Fighter stays around for a while."

I shrugged this time, "For now, I'll asked you to stay over, say you're going to help tutor. Dad's busy with work right now, even with his broken toe."

Ax nodded, thoughtfully, and I realized that, in a way, the forest was Ax's home. Having the Yeerks there, looking for him, us, must have been causing him a little anxiety.

I squeezed his shoulders, "Ax, its just someone who's hoping for a quick raise. They tried this once before remember? They found nothing then, and they wont find anything now. Just lucky we caught them before you or Tobias went home."

Ax nodded again, and I wasn't sure whether I made it worse or not.

We came up to my driveway and I noticed my dad wasn't home just yet. I took my arm from Ax's shoulders and fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Dad?" I yelled through the house, just in case. There was no reply, so I shut the door behind Ax and motioned for him to follow me upstairs.

On the way to my room, I glanced in dad's room, and the bathroom, but nope, he still must be at work.

"Just put your bag in here. There should be enough room in the bathroom for you to demorph when you need to."

Ax nodded again, still quiet. He took the bag off his shoulders and placed it down beside my dresser.

"Alright well, get comfy, I think we might have to move somethings around later." I said thoughtfully, remember the incident on Saturday...

..And looking down at...

'_Alright brain, enough.'_ I scolded myself.

"Come on, Ax-man, everything will be fine."

He looked up and gave me a small smile, "Yes, you are probably right."  
"See, at least someone gets it." and his smile widened slightly at that.

"Well, it's supposed to be my night to cook, which is something precooked and easy. So lets go watch TV."

"I thought you wanted help with math?"

I groaned, "Dammit, I was hoping you forgot." I grabbed my bag off the bed, "Fine fine, I'm still watching TV though."

Back downstairs and to the couches. I rushed to the kitchen after dumping my bag, grabbing two Coke's a bag of chips and headed back out to Ax, who already had the TV on some show, and had all of my books spread out in front of him, his eyes quickly scanning through the pages of my textbook.

"By the way, how do you know how to speak, and read, English?" I asked, putting the cokes down on the table and settling down next to him.

"I don't technically," Ax replied, his eyes still scanning, "Although math is math. Some symbols are different, but it all means the same. Thought-speak is on a different level, therefore there are no language barriers, but when an Andalite becomes an a_risth _a translator chip is inserted in our brain. It can deceiver almost any language given enough time, unless there are words I purposely want to speak that are my own language, like _aristh, nothlit, shorm_."

"So if, for whatever reason, it stops working you couldn't understand us?"

Ax nodded, setting my textbook down, "But the chips are built so well, the only way it would fail is if it was removed, and you would always understand me because in my natural form, I use thought speak, but I would not understand you."

"Well that's good, because that would be a major handicap." I opened my binder to my homework and turned the textbook to the right pages. Ax took a quick look and immediately began explaining.

It was nearing the two hour mark when Ax decided to go demorph when the phone rang.

"Marco?" my dad.

"Yea, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing kiddo. Just that, Jeff got sick, that flu that's going around. Anyways, there's a conference across the country and my boss needs me to go or the whole thing is canceled."

"No problem. How long?"

"Well, that's the thing. It's a three day conference, and the company is paying for me to stay there until at least Sunday."

"Yea dad, hey no problem. I have enough allowance to eat nothing but fast-food for the next month. By the way, I was wondering. Since I'm going to be alone, can a friend stay over for a while. If his parents say its cool of course."

"Yea,yea sure. Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go. The plane is leaving the airport in a few hours."

"Then go. Call me when you land though alright?"

"Yea, yea. Alright Marco, love you, stay out of trouble." and he hung up.

"Someone is pulling some serious strings." I muttered, putting the phone down. How convenient.

"Hey Ax?" I yelled, as I headed back to the living room. Ax, fully morphed again, paused on the bottom step, "Turns out, my dad is going across country for the week. So, no excuses."

He blinked, "How convenient." he stated, moving towards the couch.

I laughed, getting a puzzled look from the boy.

"Yes, very."

AN: Alright Chapter 3. Review please, and I'll work on getting Chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I was going to wait to upload this, but lucky you, here it is. Thank you to those who reviewed and favored, you know who you are xD. Remember, thought-speak is being shown as: ((thought))

Chapter 4  
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill

Teaching Marco was not as bad as I thought it would. At first he didn't understand, but once I showed him only a couple of times that by the time my stomach started protesting in hunger he leaned back, closing his books.

"Thanks Ax-man." He sighed, linking his fingers together and placing them behind his head, closing his eyes, "Somehow it seems so much simpler. Still hate it, but at least if this comes up on my exam I know that's one question I can answer."

"Well, if you need help studying I could help you."

Marco opened his eyes and looked at me, "Thank man, I appreciate that. Math and Science are the two I'm doing the worse in."

I smiled, "Well, I just so happen to have an excellent understanding of both."

Marco tossed his head back and laughed, "Very, very true." He sighed, "I'm almost tempted to order pizza again."

I looked up at him and he nodded, "Yea, that sounds good to you as well. Alright." He groaned and got up to his feet. He stretched his arms around his head, stretching out his muscles. I had to turn away, and pretended to watch the television as he moved off into the kitchen.

"Stupid." I muttered to myself, "Aximili you are being ridiculous."

Suddenly feeling restless I grabbed Marco's textbooks and notes from class and placed everything, neatly back inside his bag and took it back up to his room. The Andalite me wanted to run, to feel the wind, hear the birds, the leaves rustling...

As a human the claustrophobia wasn't so bad, but it was still there, and being surrounded by walls was a little suffocating to me, but the human instincts were comforted by this fact: more barriers meant less chance of attack to the human mind. It is very confusing, the two conflicting emotions, but Marco was kind enough to have me here, even though it was a little risky, so I pushed the feelings down like usual and headed back downstairs. At the very least I should have those figured out by the time I got back out to the forest.

"Alright, I even ordered you Cinnamon rolls. Let me grab one first this time alright." Marco said, coming back from the kitchen. He looked around the living room, frowned slightly when he didn't see his books.

"I put them upstairs." I said simply, sitting back down on the couch, folding my legs up under me.

"Oh well, thanks. But you don't need to clean up after me Ax-man." He placed another Coke down in front of me.

"I know." I said simply, opening the drink and taking a sip, "To be honest, Marco, being inside is a little uncomfortable for me."

"Oh, well, guess that would make sense." he said, wincing slightly, "I'm sorry Ax-man."

I shook my head, "No no, I am grateful to you Marco, honestly. I am not complaining at all, but children are taught techniques from their parents on how to deal with the feeling of claustrophobia, and many Andalites have different ways of dealing with it. Members of the fleet are taught calming techniques. My Mother always had some sort of craft to work on, my Father would do some of his work, while pacing up and down the scoop. Every time we were stuck inside due to a storm or something, I always ended up reorganizing everything. It angered my parents greatly."

Marco laughed, "Oh great, you have OCD, just great. What was Elfangor's technique?"

I laughed, "He used to tap his blade against his hoof. My father hated that more than my organizing. There were times when Elfangor would annoy our Father so bad, he kicked Elfangor outside into the storm because he couldn't take it."

Marco burst into laughter, clutching his sides, "Oh! That's great! You're telling me, your great, heroic brother got kicked out of his own house for pissing off his dad? That's awesome!"

I laughed too, "Yes, it was quite odd to hear all the amazing adventures my brother got into, but when he came home my parents were definitely in charge and they saw him as nothing more than their child."

Marco continued to laugh, "Man, that would suck. Everyone you work with think you are the biggest hero in the entire universe, and yet, Mom and Dad still ground you when your home on leave. Poor Elfangor."

I was still sitting on the floor I realized. Not entirely uncomfortable. I leaned my head back though, looking up at the ceiling, letting the couch cradle my head. Marco was sitting on the couch beside me, his eyes were on the television, and I took the time to watch him out of my peripheral.

"Hungry Ax-man?"

I nodded, just as my stomach rumbled.

"Should be here soon." he chuckled, reaching over and placing his hand on my head. He let it linger for a second, but the bell to the door rang, and I quickly brushed off the disappointment aside and watched him.

I didn't watch him get the pizza last time. On Earth, humans have different ways of obtaining food and water, or one of the various water substitutes, like Coke for example.

They could go to a store and buy their own food, which has been grown for them, or raised, then slaughtered (I try very hard to ignore that aspect of humans), and packaged up, and all you need to do is pay the store currency for the food, take it home, and prepare it however humans do. So far, I haven't seen any humans actually grow their own food, Prince Jake told me once that Cassie's farm used to be used for this. Now it's a make-shift hospital for wild-life.

Then there's the food court, where humans order from a list of prepared food, exchange currency. No need for the trip to the store and picking what they want. For example, Cinnamon buns, and pizza. Cassie told me once that living off of 'fast food' is very unhealthy.

But I haven't seen this way of obtaining food. I assumed Marco called the store and told them what he wanted. Now, there was a human male, around Marco's age, holding the box of pizza, and bag of cinnamon buns in his hands. Marco said a couple of things to him, the male answered him back, Marco handed the male some currency, the male gave Marco the food and left.

Marco shut the door with his foot and walked back over, putting the box on the table in front of us, and sat down on the floor.

"Here give me the remote- Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head, handing him the remote and opening the pizza box, "Humans are weird." and took a bite out of the delicious food.

Marco stared, but must have decided he didn't want to hear it, because he turned and reached for a pizza slice with one hand, and searched through the channels with the other. Eventually he stopped on a movie. I have already seen it, but that was alright, the only thing good on the television on Monday's was _These Messages_ or the '7 o'clock Monday Movie'.

The movie was called 'The Blaire Witch Project'. I think it was supposed to be scary, but really it was quite silly. I tried to get Tobias to watch it with me but he flew away, muttering about: 'he slept in a forest', something about not sleeping for days.

We settled into silence, eating the pizza and watching the humans wander through the woods, not realizing that they were getting lost yet.

Forty minutes into the movie I went upstairs to demorph and re-morphed back into human as quickly as possible, but I was tired now, morphing takes a lot of energy, and morphing this much every two hours was exhausting on my, already overtired, body and mind. Therefore, I did not morph as fast I truly wanted. Nor could I force down the sudden wave of claustrophobia as my Andalite instincts kicked in. For a moment, I felt myself panic, I wanted to rear back, kick the barrier, run.

Morph, morph. I muttered over and over, and slowly I felt the changes come over me. When finally, the morphing stopped I realized that at some point I had started holding my breath. I released it, gasping for air. My legs were shaky, but I did not want to fall and alarm Marco. Reaching out and placed my hands on the counter in front of me.

There was a mirror, and I looked up into it. Getting the first good look at my human morph. Rachel told me once that I was attractive. Right now, I did not think so. My face was pale, when usually it had the slightly same color to it as Marco's. My eyes were red, blood shot.

Was it because I was so tired? Yes, the claustrophobia is always there, but I have not had such a reaction since I was a small child.

Why was it bothering me now? I wasn't trapped, I was safe, here. Right now, where I really wanted to be, was where it was dangerous. So logically, I should not be having any kind of reaction.

But logic wasn't working right now. My mind wouldn't stop whispering that I was trapped, there was no wind, hurry run run runrunrun...

"Ah!" I yelled out, clutching my hands to my head, stumbling back against the wall. I think something fell to the floor. I am not sure. All I remember is hearing 'Run run run..' over and over again, getting more and more urgent as I stood there with my head in my hands.

Somewhere in the distance, I felt a shift in the air. Suddenly, something warm and strong wrapped around my hands and pulled them away. At some point I had moved them over my ears, hoping, hoping that would stop it.

Suddenly, the warm disappeared, and I clasped my hands over ears again as -run run run runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun...

The warmth was back, trying to move my hands again, no no! Don't want hear, stop!

But the warmth was stronger, and then.. it was just my hands that was warm. My whole body.. warm. I'm cold. Cold, yes. No.. don't want to hear...

Oh, what was that?

No, please no no no...

"Ax?"

Ax...?

"Ax, come on man."

I was Ax right? No, no I was-

"Aximili!

Yes... Yes that was me... Aximili-

"Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill!"

I snapped my eyes open, yes, Aximili. Marco. Marco was holding me, he had something pressed against my nose.

Aximili, me. Andalite, currently in human morph.

"I am alright." I said, wincing as my throat protested.

"Alright, just don't- don't talk, just- just sit here a second." Marco, moved over, placing me up against the wall, before standing up to the counter. He twisted a tap, dumped a couple of toothbrushes out of a cup and filled it with water.

He crouched down next to me, putting the cup to my lips, "Here, take a couple small sips." I tried raising my hand to take it from him, that was when I realized how hard I was shaking. Realizing all I would accomplish was getting myself covered in water, I let him tip some of the liquid into my mouth. The water had an odd taste, but slowly I swallowed, wincing at the pain, but each sip went down a little better then the last, until finally, I could probably talk now, though it occurred to me later that I could have just used thought-speak, seeing as how I was in morph.

"I am sorry Marco." I whispered, all that I could manage.

"Jeez Ax, what was that?" He asked, almost whispering now himself. He sat back down, facing me. He picked up a cloth from beside me I hadn't noticed, gently he tilted my head up slightly and began wiping around my mouth and nose.  
"I don't know." I said whispered tiredly, "I think I panicked-"

"No, Ax, that was more than a little panic attack." He snapped. I think he was worried about me, and I realized why, as I turned to look, realizing that the cloth was covered in red.

Many Earth animals have red blood, humans have red blood as well. I was human right now.

I raised my shaking hand, and raised it to my nose, pulled it back-

The whole tip of my finger was covered in cooling blood.

"What-" I whispered, my tired brain trying to thing of some explanation, but I couldn't, not now.

"Ax-man, I know your tired, but I really need to get you cleaned up." Marco, I slowly turned my eyes to him, "Your covered in blood man, even if you morph that wont clean it off."

"Oh, no. No it wont." I said, nodding, agreeing with him.

"What the fuck.." Marco muttered, his hand coming up to my forehead, "Dammnit Ax! Your burning!"

"Yes I do not think I feel well."

"Ax? Aximili stay with me!"

((I'm right here Marco...))

AN: -waves goodbye- Review please and you might get to see what happens next xD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the review, you know who you are xD  
As a side note, this story is focusing on the developing relationship between Ax/Marco. There's going to be very little action or fighting (if any at all I haven't decided yet).

Chapter 5

Alright, so maybe it wasn't so bad having Ax tutor me in math. Honestly, I honestly thought he was going to pull them 'I'm an arrogant Andalite who knows everything' act; but he didn't. In fact, I think I might actually have it all figured out (well, maybe this section at least). Ax just pressed the last months worth of lessons into two and a half hours, and it made sense!

Although, he did look at me weird when I brought in the pizza. Humans are weird? Puh-leeze! At least I don't go psychotic around food.

Ax had headed up stairs to demorph and I thought about what we could do. School work was out, I was finished with that today, no matter how badly I was failing.

Then I realized, Ax hasn't played any video games. Yea, sure Sims, mine-sweep and solitaire on the computer I found for him, but he hasn't played any actual games. Excited, thinking that 'Finally, something I'm better than him at', I headed up stairs and back into my room.

The bathroom door was still closed, but I didn't hear anything, so figured Ax was tired and morphing slower than usual, and went to collect my Playstation and games.

A crash rang out through the quiet house, and I looked up towards the bathroom.

'_Damn, I hope he didn't break the mirror, Dad'll kill me.'_ I had thought, heading to the door.

"Ax?" I called, knocking lightly, "Are you alright?"

There was no answer. Worried now, I knocked a couple more times and answered with silence.

"Dude, I'm coming in." I shouted, turned the doorknob and opened it.

First thing I saw was the glass shattered across the floor, on the wall behind the sink was shattered, all the knicknacks collected over the years were spread out among the shards.

Then I saw Ax. He was sitting on the ground, fully human, his back against the wall. His hands were pressed on his ears, his forehead pressed to his bent knees.

"Ax?" I said softly, coming to kneel beside him, careful of the glass, "Ax-man? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, well sort of. I don't think a small whimper is an answer.

Really worried now I reached over and tried to pull his hands away. Quietly, he started muttering, 'No, no.' over and over again, and the more I tried to move his hands, the louder he got until he was almost screaming at me.

"Ax!" I finally yelled, and he stopped. Just went quiet, limp, and I managed to pull his hands away from his ears, realizing how hard he was shaking.

"Ax?" I said this time, more quietly. He was still muttering to himself, his eyes clamped shut, and I got a good look at his face, half of which was covered in blood.

"Fuck, Ax." I breathed, dropping his hands to go get a cloth, dampened with water.

I knelt down beside Ax again, placing the cloth on the floor. Ax had put his hands over his ears again, whimpering softly, whispering 'No,' at random moments. I reached out, wrapped my hands around his wrists, gently tugging his hands, and he began resisting again.

"Ax-man, I'm just cleaning you up." I said softly. Yea so, maybe he couldn't hear me, but I felt better, "Come on Ax."  
I managed to lift his hands off his ears and he freaked. He started thrashing around, screaming at me, he tossed his head back, smashing it into the wall, once, twice, three times, really, really hard.

"AX! Stop!" I yelled. What could I do? He was going to hurt himself worse at this point. So, I grabbed him, turned him around so he his back was facing me, wrapped my arms around his heaving chest, trapping his arms as he continued to thrash and scream.

I yelled his name over and over again.

"Ax, come on man!" I said, realizing by now that tears were falling from my eyes. What the fuck was going on? Ax stopped yelling, actually no, he went totally limp again. He laid there, completely limp, the only movement coming from his heaving chest. Somehow, that was worse than the thrashing and screaming.

"Aximili!"

He jerked, but otherwise didn't move. He was muttering, his eyes moving frantically under his eyelids. I called him, "Aximili, Aximili," over and over, no response.

"Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill!"

His eyes finally snapped open, looking around frantically. Quickly, I grabbed the cloth, wiped my eyes, and started cleaning the blood mechanically as his blue eyes turned to mine.

"I am alright." He choked, he winced. His throat must have hurt, all that screaming. Damn, my neighbors must think someone was being murdered in here.

"Alright, just don't- don't talk," Yea, don't do that. What to do to help, "Just- just sit here a second." Water, that's what he needed.

I leaned him back against the wall. The toothbrush cup would be fine, a little gross, but that didn't matter at the moment.

I refused to look into the mirror, concentrating on keeping my own hands from shaking and spilling the water.

When I turned around, Ax was watching me through half-lidded eyes. I studied him as I brought him the water. I could see him shaking, his face was really pale, sweat gathered on his brow.

"Here," I said softly, lifting the glass to his lips, "Take small sips." I waited patiently as Ax tried lifting his hand, trying to take the cup, realized it would be impossible, he gave up and started sipping, the water gaining a light red tint the more he took. He tilted his head back when he was done, still panting heavily.

"I am sorry Marco." He whispered, almost too softly for me to hear him. I moved the cup and sat back down, moving his head to the side so I could wipe up the blood.

"Jeez Ax, what was that?" I breathed, wiping at the still wet blood around his mouth and nose.

"I don't know. I think I panicked-"

"No, Ax!" I said, sounding angry even to my own ears, "That was more than a little panic attack." I showed him the cloth, realized a second later I probably shouldn't have.

I took a moment for him to realize what he was looking at, shock flashed in his eyes; he raised a hand, brought it to his nose, and pulled it back. His finger was covered in blood. I watched his pale, almost white face, turn a slight green color.

"What-" he whispered disorientated. Great, just great. Ax's eyes became unfocused, started rolling up as he strained to keep them open.

"Ax-man, I know you're tired," I said, starting to panic again, all I could think was that I couldn't let him fall asleep. His eyes rolled over to me, "But I really need to get you cleaned up. You're covered in blood man, even if you morph that wont clean off."

He nodded, trying to look serious, "Oh, no. No it wont." I don't think he realized he giggled.

"What the fuck." I muttered. He was sweating, shaking-

And he probably had a fever. Cursing myself silently I reaching up, placing my hand against his head, trying to ignore him leaning into my touch.

"Dammit Ax! You're burning!"

"Yes, I do not think I feel well." He trailed off, his eyes finally closing. My heart pounded in terror.

"Ax? Aximili stay with me!"

((I'm... right here.. Marco...))

Ax went limp again, his breathing evened out.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck.." I groaned over and over. What am I supposed to do! I can't take him to a hospital, and he's in morph-

"Cassie!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"Wait, Ax first Marco."

There was no way I was going to manage to lift him. I stared, trying to think. I couldn't use my gorilla morph, it was too big. Too bad I couldn't just have the arms-

Wait...

I concentrated, focusing on my the gorilla, willing, begging my arms to change first, that was all I needed. And.. yes! I felt my arms bulge, the muscle mass growing, feeling myself getting stronger.

When I figured I morphed enough, I lumbered over to Ax, and swiftly picking him up. His head flopped back, his left arm trapped between his body and my chest, his right hanging, limply, over the side.

((It's alright Ax.)) I thought to him, my face having changed enough, ((It's alright. Cassie will know what to do.)) I hope.

Back into my room, I gently laid Ax down on my bed, grimacing slightly as blood smeared over my pillow.

Quickly I reversed the morph, placed my blanket over Ax and ran to the nearest phone. I took me a couple tries to dial Cassie's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered, her mom.

"Hi, hi. Uh.. is Cassie there? It's Marco."

"Oh yea hang on. She's just out in the barn." I heard the receive being placed down and footsteps walking away. I waited impatiently, worrying about Ax.

It felt like hours, but finally Cassie's voice rang out.

"Hello. Marco?"

"Hey! Cassie, what's up?" Remember, have to speak in code.

"Oh nothing. Just tending to a hawk we have here." Tobias was still there, good.

"Awesome. Hey, listen. Do you remember that weird guy I told you about, you know he got really sick a year ago, had to go for brain surgery?"

"What... Oh! Yes. Yes, of course I remember, how's he doing?"

"Well, he's sick again. Poor guy."

Cassie was quiet for a moment, "Oh, that's awful. Marco I'm really sorry, but I have to go pick up Rachel, Jake wanted help with that Math homework."

"Oh yea sure Cassie. No problem. Hey it's a really nice night tonight. I think you should keep the window open."

She forced a laugh, "Yea, you do the same, get some air into that room of yours."

We hung up. She'd be here, with Jake and Rachel, maybe even Tobias if Jake figured this was more important that the Bug Fighter.

I headed back to my room. Ax was still asleep (or unconscious maybe). I made sure my window was open, and sat down on the edge of the bed, my hand, unconsciously smoothing out the comforter, staring down at him. I heard the fluttering of wings and a Great Horned owl fluttered into my room, landing on my bedpost.

((Sorry we took so long Marco.)) Cassie's voice came out, ((We had to wait for Rachel to take over for Tobias.))

I nodded and moved, glad Cassie was the first one to come in. I kept my eyes on Ax as Cassie began to demorph. As she finished a red-tail hawk flew in, landing where Cassie had.

((How is he?)) Tobias asked, fixing his gaze down on Ax. I shook my head.

"What happened Marco?" Cassie asked, as she climbed up onto my bed, placing a hand on Ax's forehead.

"Lets just wait for Jake." I said, not wanting to tell the story more than once.

"Alright. Go get me a cold cloth then, he's going to be a bit slower."

I nodded and moved to do what she asked. By the time I returned Jake was there, and in the middle of demorphing. Cassie now had a small bag beside her.

"What happened?" Jake demanded as soon as his mouth appeared. I handed Cassie the cloth and took a deep breath turning to my best friend.

When I finished it was quiet; Ax's breathing had speed up, sounding labored.

"Cassie?" Jake asked finally, watching Ax.

"I dunno," she said softly, pulling the thermometer out of Ax's ear. She frowned at the number, reset the instrument and checked again, "It could be an Andalite thing." the thermometer beeped, and she checked the number, "I do know it's not the Tri-gland., Marco can you fill up the bathtub with cold water please. Only about half-way though.

I didn't want to question her, didn't want to hear the numbers, because I knew it had to be high enough for her to want to cool Ax down.

I plugged the tub and began filling it up, brushing aside some of the glass on the floor. Ignoring the blood.

I waited, let the tub fill, and turned off the water before going back to my room. Jake saw me, nodded, and swiftly lifted Ax up off the bed, bridle style. Ax was still dressed in only his morphing outfit, which just made the scene all that much stranger.

I led Jake to the bathroom, Cassie behind us with Tobias on her shoulder, mumbled about the glass, and went back to my room. I sat on the bed, placed my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath.

A gentle knock at the door, and I looked up at Cassie.

"Hey, I told Jake and Tobias to watch him. They're going to keep him in the water until his temperature drops." She came and sat beside me, pulling her legs up onto the bed. Without saying anything she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"What about the time limit." I asked, "Ax would be furious if we let him get stuck."

Cassie nodded, "I know, hopefully we can cool him down enough to wake him up, but we can't take him back to the barn."

I forced a laugh, "I'm not sure he's going to fit on my bed."

"Where's your dad?" Cassie asked. Oh, duh.

"He's out of town for the week. Like way out of town." I nodded, Dad's bed was big enough to hold Ax's Andalite form.

Cassie squeezed my shoulders, "Are you alright?" she whispered softly, looking up to make sure one of the others hadn't come back.

I didn't know what to say. Cassie was always very observant of people. Maybe she even noticed my change in behavior around Ax.

"I... Cassie that was awful." I choked out, "That... he wasn't here. He was stuck, whatever was going on in his head-"

Cassie tightened her grip, and I fell silent, glad she wasn't the type of person to judge someone.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. Now what? To be honest, I was afraid of her going to Jake. If I didn't say anything, she wouldn't actually know, just suspect.

"Yea." I let slip out, but said nothing else.

"About Ax?"

"Yea."

She went quiet for a moment, "Elfangor and Loren." was all she said. I snorted, couldn't help it.

"A little different don't you think?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Cassie." I sighed, exasperated.

"What? It's not, and I happen to know, no one in our group has a problem with gays-"

"No just the whole inter-species thing!" I snapped, bitter.

"Well if Rachel says anything, I'll just point at Tobias, that will shut her up." I laughed, yeah alright she had a point, "Also, Ax thinks he's being sneaky, not coming to have dinner when I invite him and avoids talking to me."

I looked at her, "What?"

She winked as she jumped back up onto her feet, a small smile on her face, "He thinks that because he has four eyes and I have two, that I don't notice where all of his are looking at one point." and she left.

Was she saying...

No way..

But...

"Damn we're too good at codes." I muttered, getting up to change my pillowcases keeping one eye on my clock.

It was a little over an hour before Cassie finally let the bath drain and Jake brought Ax into my dads room. Cassie said Ax's temperature had dropped fairly far, and he should wake up when we tried.

I looked into the bathroom, evaluating the mess and blinked. All the glass was cleaned up, everything that was on the shelf was neatly placed somewhere around the bathroom. Almost like nothing happened. The closet door opened down the hall and I watched Jake put a away the broom, a small grocery bag was sitting by the stairs.

He looked up at me and shrugged. I nodded. Jake's been my best friend for years. Sometimes, there's just no need for words. In that one look he simply said, 'I'm here for you man.'

I headed back to my dad's room, fidgeting in the door. I didn't usually come in here a lot, it was my dads space, and seeing a hawk, a girl, and a guy all on dads bed was a little weird.

Cassie was whispering Ax's name over and over, her hand brushing through his hair and over his cheeks. Ax's breathing was stable, some color had come back to his face, but still he slept on.

"Ax has about forty minutes left in morph." Jake said, coming up behind me.

Cassie nodded, "Alright Tobias, you try. Thought-speak might wake him up."

Tobias did that weird nod he does and turned his fierce gaze to Ax. He must have been using private thought-speak because the room went silent. Cassie continued to run her hand through Ax's hair, when a hand reached up and weakly grasped at her.

"Hey Ax." she whispered softly, a small smile on her face, "How are you sweetie?"

Ax let out a small groan and opened his eyes, "My head hurts." he muttered, squinting up at her.

"We need to you to demorph Ax," she said, "You don't have much time now."

"No." Ax whimpered, and I looked over to Jake, wide eyes, "No that's what... no."

((Ax you have to man,)) Tobias said, ((You don't want to get stuck.))

"No. No, I can't, please.." he whimpered, looking up at Cassie, begging. She looked back, clutching his hand in both of hers.  
Ax was scared, scared of demorphing, of returning to his Andalite body. Why?

"What happened Ax sweetie?" Cassie cooed to him.

"Don't.. remember."

"Yes you do." she said, patting his hand, "You just don't want to. Come on Ax hon."

"No, then it'll start again..."

"What? What will?" she asked softly, frowning.

"..it'll start again, don't want to..."

"Ax?" Cassie said, reaching over towards Jake. He handed her the thermometer and she took his temperature. Ax continued to mutter over and over again as she waited for the beep, "What? He's already gone up two degrees."

((Ax? Ax do you know what's wrong?)) Tobias asked, ruffling his feathers.

"What? What..? Tobias?" Ax blinked, his eyes trying to focus around the room.

((Yea Ax-man. What's wrong Ax, what are you sick with.))

"Sick... sick.. Oh I must be."

((Yea Ax, do you know what you are sick with?)) Tobias said slowly, 'pronouncing' every word.

Ax blinked, "No.. no. Don't think so."

((Alright. Now you have to demorph.))

"Why?"

I gaped at him, "Seriously Ax?"

Ax's head whipped towards me, "Ax you're going to get stuck, as a _nothlit_. I'm about five minutes!"

Alright so it was more like thirty, but I was desperate for him to realize how serious this was.

"Oh, alright." he said. Cassie held on to his hand as first his skin erupted with blue fur. I tried to hold back a laugh, and Jake shot me a look though I could he trying not to laugh too.

Slowly Ax demorphed, and there, an Andalite laid, in my dad's bed. I'm going to have to do laundry before he gets home.

Ax's whole body seemed to be quivering, from his stalks all the way to his tail.

"Hey Cassie." Jake said, "If he starts convulsing now.."

She bit her lip, "Yea. Hey Ax, sweetie?"

Ax opened one stalk eye, turning it to look at her.

"I don't want you to panic, but we're going to have to tie down your tail. Just in case alright?"

"Yea man," I added, and he opened his main eyes to look at me, "I really don't want to explain broken furniture, and big gashes in the walls to my dad."

He 'smiled' at me, ((Yes Cassie, it is... it is alright.)) he trailed off, closing all four of his eyes again.

"'Kay, great. How?" I asked her, "We can't just tie it up, any loop would just slip down over the blade, then it'd be cut."

"Hmm..." Cassie hummed, still holding onto Ax's hand.

"Do you have rope or anything?" Jake turned to me.

I shrugged, "I think all we have is the hose."

"Might work." and he left, coming back a few minutes with the garden hose, "Alright, we'll wrap this around the bed, strap his tail down."

"Might work." Cassie agreed, "How are we going to tie it, to keep it there."

Marco can morph, lift the bed, and the hose will get trapped between the mattress and the bed frame. Ax's own weight should hold it in place.

"Best we got so far." I said, and began to morph gorilla. It took a bit of manipulating, and lifting on my part, but after a good half an hour (and not a movement from Ax), Cassie placed the blanket back over him.

"His temperature went down again." Cassie said, "Well, I think. I'm trying to remember what Ax said his body temperature is supposed to be."

((91.3 degrees.)) came a whispered thought-speak, we all turned to look seeing Ax had his main eyes open, looking bleary up at us.

"Hey Ax." Cassie said, "How are you feeling?"

((Awful.))

((Gee Cassie, I could have told you that!)) I said sarcastically, beginning my demorph. I felt the amusement coming from Ax.  
"So, we're going to ask you one more time Ax," Jake said, Ax turned his attention to him, "Do you have any idea what you are sick with?"

Ax thought for a moment, ((No, no I do not.))

"Well, maybe it's a pathogen from Earth." Cassie suggested, "Something that humans have no problem with, but shows up different in an Andalite."

"So what? You think he has a cold?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Well, it could be. Could be something else too."

"That mean's he'll get better right?"

Tobias and Jake both looked at me, I ignored them, keeping my focus on Cassie.

"Honestly, I don't know." she said, keeping eye contact with Ax. I think Ax might have been 'speaking' to her in private-thought speak (just a hunch since she didn't blink for a couple of minutes).

((I have to let Rachel get home..)) Tobias said reluctantly. Ax turned a stalk eye over to him.

((I feel better now Tobias,)) he said softly, giving him that Andalite smile, ((And I believe you three are supposed to go to school tomorrow.))

"Don't worry about us Ax." Cassie said, patting his hand.

"Yea, the school year is almost over anyways, teachers really wont care if we skip." I added.

"Not all of us. Marco your dads gone, and the teachers expect it from you anyways." Jake said, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes at him

"Marco keep him warm, give him water. If his temperature goes up to 96 degrees, get him cooled down,-"

"Yes mum!" I whined at her, but she sent me a small smile and as Tobias and Jake morphed and flew off home she handed me a piece of paper, "This is my new cellphone number. It's supposed to be for emergencies only but-"

"Yea, a sick alien definitely qualifies as an emergency." I nodded, grinning at her.

"I'll see if I can find anything that can cause this, but I doubt it." she bit her lip, "I'll come see you after school tomorrow alright Ax?"

((Yes Cassie. Good night.))

She morphed into owl and left through my window and I closed it behind her, closing the curtains for added measure.

"Are you alright Ax?" I finally asked, moving back to the bed.

((I am tired.)) he paused for a moment before adding softly, ((I am sorry if I upset you.))

I sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. Ax honestly looked very uncomfortable but he didn't complain. His head was up on the pillows and the rest of his body lengthwise along the bed, his tail still strapped down on an awkward angle, "Don't worry about it." I said, "But yea, that freaked me out a little."

Ax's stalk eyes lowered, giving the impression that he was sad, "Look Ax-man, yeah it freaked me out, but what if you were in the woods and that happened? You've been Andalite in really small spaces before and have never reacted anything like that, you're sick, nothing we can do but help you."

((My quarters on the Dome ship were about the size of your bathroom. I do not like getting sick.)) he grumbled bitterly.

"I don't think anyone does." I laughed, leaning back against the headboard, crossing my legs out in front of me. I looked down at him, his stalk eyes were closed but he looked up at me with his main ones. His small, seven fingered hand was up on the pillow, clutching it as tightly as he could.

"You should try and sleep then." I said softly, and he nodded tiredly, his eyes already sliding shut. I went to get up, but I felt something on the back of my shirt and I looked back. Ax refused to open his eyes, but his hand was gently handing onto me. I smiled lightly, not saying a word, and settled back down on the bed, this time laying down, facing the Andalite, taking his hand in mine.

"Good night Aximili."

AN: So I just have a small thing to add, maybe to explain why Ax is sick when there was already a book about it. Ax said it himself: there is more life on Earth than any Andalite has seen on all the planets they have been on. Therefore, where there is millions of different species, there are millions of different types of bacteria.

Bacteria that, perhaps, an Andalite's immune system can't fight off? Yeah, probably. Earth is a tough neighborhood after all


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes, my idea of the Andalite's society really sucks.

Chapter 6  
Cassie

I yawned as I closed the door to my locker. I sat up all last night once I got back from Marco's, looking up what could be going on with Ax right now. But the list was too long to narrow down, and too risky to just give him anything. Marco hadn't called again, so I assumed everything was alright.

Right now though, it was lunch, which meant sitting with Jake and Rachel. I think Jake noticed something going on between his best friend and the Andalite, and I really suck at lying.

I jumped into the lunch-line, grabbed a large coffee and a veggie wrap, searching the cafeteria for Jake and Rachel, wandering over to them.

"Hey Cassie." Rachel greeted, taking her feet off the empty chair beside her, "How you feeling."

"Fine, tired." I said, sitting down and taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, is he alright?" she asked, leaning forwards. I shrugged, "I don't know. Marco didn't call back so I assume he's getting better."

"Any idea?"

"None."

She frowned and leaned back, "Damn. Hang on, going to get another pop." and left.

Jake turned to me almost immediately, "Alright tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd just drop it.

"Cassie." he growled, a tone to his voice. The 'I'm the Leader' voice.

I sighed, "Jake please, its Marco and Ax's business alright."

He nodded, "So there is something going on."

"..maybe"

He stared at me, and I felt like he was staring straight into my soul. I squirmed before finally exploding, "Alright! Fine. Ax is head over heels for Marco, pretending he's not, and Marco is just realizing how head of heels for Ax he is. Going to drop it now?" I almost screamed at him.

He smiled, "Yup."

I let out my breath, "Don't tell Rachel."

"Nope."

I smiled into my coffee, Jake was a good guy. He would wait for Marco to tell him something before teasing him. I knew that, but it is Marco and Ax's business.

Rachel though.. think of her and Marco like they're siblings, always fighting with each other, pushing each others buttons. Rachel would definitely use this as ammo.

"Hey guys, I just saw Chapman on the phone. He looked pretty p-ed off." Rachel whispered coming back to the table.

"Probably mad that they haven't found one yet." Jake said softly, looking around him quickly.

She nodded, opening her pop and taking a big sip.

"What if he's taking over for Visser Three."

"We agreed on this Rachel." I said urgently.

"Plus we're down two people right now. We can't." Jake added, staring daggers into his cousin. Rachel threw up her hands.

"Alright fine, I still say we're missing an opportunity here."

Jake's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to her, "If I hear anything Rachel, anything, we're going to have some problems."

I stared at Jake, wide-eyed, and braced for Rachel's explosion, but she looked down in embarrassment, "Yea, I got ya." she muttered.

Jake stared at her a minute longer before nodding and leaning back in his chair, "Focus right now is Ax. We'll worry about other things when they come up." he said firmly, and she nodded again.

We sat there, talking about school and the coming summer. When the bell rang, singling the end of lunch Rachel went off her own way, while Jake and I headed to our Science class.

"Do you think its alright?" He finally asked.

"About what?"

"Marco and Ax?"

"Yeah. After all, it wouldn't be the first time this kind of thing happened, if it hadn't, Tobias wouldn't be here." he looked thoughtful, not saying anything as we headed to out desks.

"Yeah you're right." he said finally.

"Just, don't say anything alright?" I said desperately.

Jake nodded, "I won't I promise."

When school finally ended, I waved bye to my friends, Rachel heading off to gymnastics, Jake off to home, saying he had to mow the lawn.

I headed to Marco's, a short walk from the school. I knocked on the door and Marco opened after a few moments, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and greeted me with a yawn.

"Hey Cassie."

"Have you just gotten up?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Kind of. I kept getting up to check Ax's temperature throughout the night, and Dad decided to call at five this morning, and the school called at nine. So while Ax is having a nap, so was I."

I dropped my bag on the couch, "I have my notes from Math. Jake also slipped you his English notes, its all review."

"Yea thanks." He grumbled, moving off into the kitchen as I headed upstairs. I took a quick peek into Marco's room, noting that the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in, and went to Ax. The room was dim, Marco had left the curtains closed and there was a large pot of water beside the bed; when I looked over to Ax, all I could see were his stalk eyes above the blanket. The blanket moved with Ax's breathing, other than that, there was no movement from the Andalite.

"He woke up a little while ago, he didn't want water, or anything to eat, and his temperature has been slowly rising since around one." Marco said softly, standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"How much?"

"About two degrees, I checked before I fell asleep, and that was half an hour ago." He moved over to the other side of the bed, perching on the end by Ax's tail.

I grabbed the thermometer and placed in Ax's ear, "Now we have to start worrying about something else. Ax's body is built for him to stand, even while sleeping," the thermometer beeped, 94 degrees. Alright, not great, but alright, "horses, cows and other grazers, are not built to lay down for long periods."

"So what?" Marco asked, "I don't think you or I can pull Ax to his hooves."

"No, but if he wakes up we can try to move him."

"And if he start convulsing again. Just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it won't. Then we'll have to be worried about that tail!"

I bit my lip. This was bad. I was afraid of the strain on Ax's hearts from him laying on his side for so long, but Marco was right, and a disoriented Andalite with a free tail was very dangerous.

((Cassie?))

"Hey Ax. How are you feeling?"

((Tired.)) he whispered, blinking sluggishly.

"Do you want some water?" bending to pick up the pot, Marco moving over to help.

((Not really.))

"Well, have a little at least, might make you feel a bit better."

Marco moved the blankets to pull one of Ax's legs out, "Uh.. Cassie?"

I looked up. The normal white sheet around Ax's hooves, was covered in green-black liquid.

"Oh no." I whispered, placing the pot back on the floor, and moving to get a better look.

Gently, I took Ax's leg, bending it so I could look. Though not the same shape, his hoof was just like a horses. The hard material that made up the hoof itself, protecting the soft flesh in the middle.

Ax says that Andalites absorb the nutrients from the grass and plants as they run, and they do the same with water by placing their hoof in a stream or other body of water.

Right now though, the substance was caked all around where the soft flesh would be, making it impossible for him to drink or eat.

"Marco, go get me a spoon, a couple of spoons." I said calmly, and Marco rushed out, running down the stairs.  
I looked up at Ax, one of his stalk eyes looking at me.

"Ax, is it alright for you to be laying like this for so long?"

((Not really. Though, it would be longer than a week for my hearts to start straining though.))

"That's a relief then. Hopefully, it wont take longer than a week for you to get better."

((Do you know what is wrong then?))

"Well, no. But I think I'm right in saying it's some sort of virus that your body is just reacting to differently than what Marco or I would react to it."

((Then why would it show up while I was in morph?))

I shrugged, "I really don't know Ax. Maybe it's something that by-passes the whole technology?"

He shrugged this time, falling silent.

Marco came back, a hand full of spoons in one hand, and a grocery bag in the other., he placed them down on the bed for me, and went off towards the bathroom.

I got to work, gently scrapping out the- stuff. Marco came back as I was picking up the next hoof, a wet cloth in his hand. He picked up the one I just cleaned, wiping out any that got left behind, letting the water gather in Ax's hoof.

Silently, Marco and I worked, switching sides to move to the back hooves.

"Want some water now?" I asked Ax as I moved aside the garbage bag, and the couple of, now slightly bent, spoons.

((Yes, please.))

Marco picked up the pot again and moved it so I could manipulate Ax's hoof into the water. Ax seemed to sigh, and closed his eyes as he drank, Marco watching in fascination.

((Thank you.)) Ax said finally, and Marco moved the pot away.

"Are you alright? Not feeling claustrophobic are you?"

((No, I am fine. I am tired, my muscles are sore, and I am cold.))

"Gee Ax, without the coughing and running nose, that almost sounds like the flu." Marco laughed, pulling the blanket back up.

"Maybe it is." I said thoughtfully, "We all got our flu shots this year, but Ax and Tobias, and he doesn't count. This flu is supposed to be really bad. Vomiting, high fevers... the news said last night there's been a couple of people hospitalized."

"Ax-man has the flu. Well that really sucks man."

"If his fever spiked while he morphed, it could explain the panic attack... and the blood the first time, he could have hit his nose at some point..."

"And what about now?" Marco demanded, nodding to the grocery bag.

"That wasn't blood."

((What did the substance look like?))

"Green and black."

((Oh, well then, that would be the Andalite equivalent to a humans vomit. Though it is a little more dangerous for an Andalite.))

"Stops you from eating or drinking." Marco nodded.

((Yes, but more like it halts the sensations of hunger and thirst.))

"So when you start refusing water, I'll check to see if you've thrown up. Great, lovely." Marco muttered, Ax simply smiled weakly up at him.

"Marco, why don't you go have a nap? I can stay and watch Ax for a bit."

Marco seemed to hesitate, but a yawn forced its way through and he nodded, "Yeah alright, wake me up when you head out then." His eyes lingered on Ax for a moment before he turned and left, heading to his own room.

"You alright Ax?" I asked him once more, turning my attention back to him.

((Yes, besides what I said before.))

"Mhm... So Marco didn't go to bed last night huh?"

He blinked at me, his main eyes widened. I grinned at him and he seemed to relax a little.

((No.)) he seemed to whisper, adverting his eyes, ((He.. I.. Sort of asked him to stay-))

"And he did?" I asked and Ax simply nodded.

I patted his hand, "Ax honey, it's alright really." he pulled

He pulled his hand away, ((But it is not. This is very inappropriate of me... I-)) He trailed off again, a shudder running through his body, and for a moment my whole body was sore, reflecting what Ax must have been feeling like.

"Alright, I will admit, it is a little weird. But still, if you two feel the same-"

I do not wish to know what he does or does not feel for me. Ax responded sharply, Cassie, one day, the Andalites will come, and I will leave. Earth is not my home, and I am not a human. No, it is not possible, and it will not happen.

"It is possible," I said softly to him, "Was Elfangor wrong?"

((Yes.)) He snapped, surprising me, ((Elfangor ran, and even if I can understand his view, he took a wife outside of his species, and even has a child that is not Andalite. His decision would have branded him a traitor. At the very least that would be a sentence of exile, which Elfangor put himself in. If the Andalites wanted to take him to trial over it, the sentence would have been-))

He trailed off, and suddenly I had a burning hated flow through me aimed towards the Andalites, "What?"

Ax looked to me, his tired eyes set firm, ((Possibly execution. Though, if it was Elfangor it would have been kept quiet. If the Andalites ever found out about... Well I do not have the reputation my brother did to possibly save me.))

I gapped, "But I would have thought..."

((What? That the Andalites are above that?)) Ax laughed, which was cut short by another painful shudder, ((No.)) he gasped out, too tired to continue.

Over the next hour, he started to fall asleep, not speaking another word to me, I took his temperature twice more before getting up to wake Marco.

"Ax," I said softly, not sure if he was asleep or not, "Have you ever thought about staying, when the war is over? Become a _nothlit _and stay?"

Maybe that was a little insensitive, but I had this feeling that the thought has gone through his mind more than once over the last couple of years. Ax has learned a few dirty secrets about the Andalites, things their civilians never knew about in this war against the Yeerks, and had likely shaken his faith in those he considered his people.

I continued to think as I woke Marco up and headed out, grabbing my bag along the way. Really, were humans and Andalites so different? Yea sure, physically we were completely different, but mentally? Andalites like to think they were an intelligent species, but as Ax himself pointed out more than once: Human scientists are advancing technology and space travel far faster than the Andalite's had. So really, who was more intelligent by nature? The Andalites, who spent years gathering the knowledge they have, or humans?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill

I truly despise being ill. Especially so ill that I cannot even stand on my own. I do not not need to try, I know my legs would not hold me.

I let out a deep breath, listening to the sounds coming from the lower floor. Even though Marco asked, I still was not hungry, simply tired and very sore.

Marco had described to me what the 'flu' was like in humans, and aside from the 'running nose' and cough, I seemed to be showing every other symptom, therefore, I held the hope that this would be done and over with very soon.

_Tehrat_ Cassie! I heard her, as I am sure she meant me too. I feel I should be offended by her offer, instead the same, almost defeated, feeling washed over me, making me feel even more tired. It was tempting, every time I morphed human and counted the time-limit down. Very tempting. But becoming a _nothlit_ would not solve anything for me, therefore, a foolish idea.

Still, a very tempting idea.

I let out a deep breath, and settled back into the bed, trying to keep myself awake a long as possible.

Cassie did not understand! I would give up everything, my home, my family, the future that _could_ be waiting for me once I left Earth.

What would I gain from staying?

'_Marco.'_ a traitorous voice whispered in the back of my head.

Once again, foolish. No, I was simply acting like a child who had spent far too long away from his own people. I was not a child, not anymore at least.

Would my parents even recognize me now? Would they finally-

"Hey, you're still up." Marco said, coming back into the room. He was freshly cleaned, a set of clothing on, and that stupid grin on his face.

((Barely.)) I replied, watching him with my stalk eye.

"So, you must be getting bored. I could bring my TV in- I know! I'm totally making you watch 'Star Wars'!"

((What is ''Star Wars'?)) I asked him, as he left, going to his room.

"Ax-man, it's right up your alley." he shouted.

Human expression really confuse me at times. An alley is a space between two buildings where humans place their garbage and other things they do not want anymore, Rachel once said that alley's could be dangerous, though why I am not sure.

I must have still looked confused when Marco came back because he laughed, "It's Sci-Fi Ax, you know: intergalactic battles, crazy aliens from all over the Universe. You'll enjoy it- maybe." he shrugged, and continued on explaining. I started to ignore him, figuring I would probably be asleep once again very soon, instead I just watched him as he set up the TV and the VHS player.

I blinked, and suddenly, Marco was standing beside me, "You alright Ax?" he said softly, "You zoned out pretty badly there."

((Yes... Uh.. Yes.)) I stuttered, shaking my head a little, ((I am tired, as I said before.))

Marco nodded, and laid down on the bed next to me. It was easy enough to let my main eyes close, and just watch the TV with a stalk eye. I tried to watch it, but at some point early on in the movie I had fallen asleep, and when I awoke, it was to the sound of an explosion. I looked at the screen, realizing it was just the movie, and I turned an eye to Marco, who was asleep beside me, laying on his back on hand across his abdomen the other-

Holding mine.

I tried to pull my hand back, but humans are surprisingly strong, and I was also weakened for this illness. I decided then, to just go back to sleep, Marco would wake up and he would not say anything-

Closing my eyes, I tuned out the sounds of the movie. As I slipped back into sleep Marco's hand gave mine a squeeze, and I squeezed his back.

"Well wake him up then! Let's get this over with!"

"Shh! He needs the sleep-"

"This is a little bit more important isn't it?"

((What's going on?)) I asked, feeling a bit grumpy as I looked around the room. Everyone was there, school must be out then.

"Oh Ax, sorry man, we didn't mean to wake you." Prince Jake said, shooting a glare at Rachel.

"Yea well, I'm sure it'll be fine once he hears." she snapped back.

((Hear what?))

"Visser Three is sick too, and by the sounds of it, with the same thing you have." She said, looking smug, "I saw Chapman on his phone today and caught a few words. Apparently, the Visser is right asshole when he's sick, and some controllers aren't too happy with him."

"So then, Ax was right," Marco said, "Visser Three is probably up on the Blade Ship."

Rachel shook her head, "No, see here's the best part. It sounded like Visser Three was coming to Earth, something about '_The Andalite being too sick..'_"

There was a silence, "So, wait what's the supposed to mean?" Marco asked.

((Perhaps,)) I paused, but everyone looked at me, ((Only another assumption, but if his Andalite body is too sick, Visser Three would not want to be in his host in case it died.))

"So... He'd bail, go into a new host until his old one is better." Prince Jake nodded.

"I don't know... Why come down to Earth? Why not keep the uncontrolled Andalite up on the Blade ship?" Cassie asked, looking uncertain.

((If Alloran, or even Visser Three controlling Alloran, acquired something small and escaped, he would know how to fly a Bug Fighter. At least down in the Yeerk Pool there would be less of chance of escaping especially if they turn on all security making sure he can not get out, and we can not get in.))

"Damn, wouldn't that have been great. Freeing the Andalite Controller." Marco laughed, but Rachel and Jake looked serious, "No, no way! You heard what Ax said! Plus, we're down one person we can't do it! A very important person keep in mind, the only one who could get us around those systems!"

"Marco I think we need to at least see if we can. How many chances are we going to get where Visser Three is out of the Andalite?" Prince Jake said slowly.

"Oh I don't know EVERY THREE DAYS!" Marco screamed this time, "Any plan from this will turn out bad! I don't need to think this through! They will have everyone guarding the Andalite."

"If we can get in-"

"And how are we supposed to get out? Fight!? Sorry man, but no, you're out two, I'm not doing it, this is suicidal. Sorry to the Andalite, but no, I'm not dieing for him thanks."

An awkward silence feel over the group, Prince Jake was still staring at Marco. Rachel looked angry and Cassie looked nervously between the two friends.

"I agree with Marco," she said softly.

((Prince Jake... Even though I follow you through everything.. I believe that Marco is right as well.))

"You just don't want us going after Visser Three without you!" Rachel snarled.

((But we are not talking about getting Visser Three, we are talking about saving his host, Prince Alloran. That is dangerous and I do not want to see my friends get killed.))

Rachel's face colored and she looked away from me, "This is still too good-"

"Rachel, Marco is right, and if Ax is even saying no the idea- maybe I'll just call Erek, tell him what you heard, and see if he can get us any information."

"Jake, dude, I still can't believe you're thinking about this." Marco said, shaking his head, "Man, totally, I'm out. You can go a head and do this without Ax and I."

"Marco think about it. What if we do this? If we save Alloran that would erase so many problems."

Marco just kept shaking his head, his lips pressed tightly together. I saw a movement off to the side and turned an eye as Tobias ruffled his feathers, having been sitting there quietly.

((Tobias?)) I asked privately, keeping my main eyes on the others, ((You are silent, why?))

He didn't answer me directly, but he waited until the other's finally fell into silence, ((Alright, so this is all good, but there's one thing none of you have considered.)) he paused as everyone turned to him and he preened a couple of feathers, ((What if, the reason Visser Three is leaving Alloran, is because Alloran is dieing. Maybe he's just too sick and they can't save him.))

Marco and Jake looked at each other before Marco's eyes went wide and his looked at Rachel, "Wait, you said it sounded like the same thing Ax has?"

Rachel bit her lip, her eyes darting to me, "Well, I mean, I only heard Chapman's side, but from what I heard Cassie say about what was wrong with Ax... It sounds like it."

"Ax, think really hard, is there anything you can think of?" Cassie asked me, but I could hardly hear her, my head was swimming, my eyes dimmed and suddenly I was seeing two of everything out of each of my four eyes. I felt my friend on either side of me, two of them grabbed my legs, there was a sudden weight on my back, and Cassie was in front of me, her hands on my face.

I think she was yelling something, but I could not hear her, all I could hear was the pounding of my heart, spots appeared in my vision, dimming-

((...really need you to be alright Ax. Come on Ax, please, you need to just wake up, even if it's to tell me to go away, just one word, please Ax...))

((Stop... Hurts.))

((Ax! Guys! He's awake! Ax? Ax, it's Tobias.))  
((.I know..))

"Ax sweety?" Cassie, "Can you feel my hand?"

((No..))

"It's alright, just breath, relax, you're okay." she said softly, "Can you try and open your eyes? It could be any one, doesn't have to be all of them."

The thought of moving made my head pound and I considered refusing, but I tried, slowly opening my main eyes, trying to see through the fog that was covering my vision. The light coming from the window sent a bolt of pain through my head, and I clenched them shut again.

"Rachel close the curtains." Cassie whispered softly, I heard movement, rustling of fabric, "Okay Ax, try again honey."

I did, the room was darker now, casting deep shadows throughout the room. The fog had lifted a bit, but only enough to just barely make out Cassie who was kneeling beside the bed, straight in front of me.

"Good. Hi sweety, think you can try moving you hand? Just a little okay?"

I wanted to nod, but I could not, my muscles screamed and clenched up refusing to move, and that was only the parts that I could feel.

Trying to focus, I tried moving my hand. It is very odd, trying to force yourself to do something that you should instinctively know how to do. I tried, focusing on my hand, focusing, trying to feel Cassie's stronger hand in mine

A spark of panic raced through my mind, '_I am paralyzed, I can not move!'_

"Ax honey, it's alright, you're okay. Just relax, don't force yourself, just relax, try and feel my hand first alright?"

((Yes.))

"Good."

Slowly, my vision came back to me, Cassie became clearer and Rachel appeared behind her, standing by the window. Then the feeling started coming back to my body, a tingling pain at first, then turned into a pain so intense I cried out, making the others jump and Tobias let out a squawk.

"Shh, Ax."

((No it hurts!)) Everything burned, I felt like I was on fire.

"I know Ax but listen to me, just calm down, breath. You need to relax your muscles so just breath, in and out. Slowly." I breathed as Cassie continued to direct me, speaking softly. Eventually, the pain turned into a dull ache that left me drained and tired once more.

I heard my friends let go of their breaths, and I felt a little ashamed for broadcasting like that, causing the discomfort, but I was just too tired to care. The feeling had returned, and I felt Cassie gently stroking my hand, gently rubbing my fingers, and I also became away of the warmth sitting behind me.

"There we go. Are you alright now?" Cassie asked, smiling lightly.

((I think so.)) my head still hurt, my body was sore, tired, and I felt like I could sleep for centuries.

"Good. So you need to stay calm sweety."

But I couldn't, my mind raced back to what we were talking about. Was this what Visser Three was going through? And if he was abandoning his host... Was I dieing?

The warmth at my back drew closer, and a hand slid into my fur, gently petting me. I opened a stalk eyes just enough to turn slightly to see Marco behind me, and Prince Jake standing off near the end of the bed. Marco had not noticed me look at him. I could feel myself calm down, the tiredness creeping back over my mind, replacing any fear and panic. He was sooting me, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"See, now we really need to find out what's going on with Visser Three." Was all I heard, as my eyes had slid closed and my mind drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I didn't forget, though this chapter is later than I really wanted. Blame it on my college and all the work my instructors have given me, it's about to get worse but I promise I'm not abandoning this.

Chapter 8

Marco

"See, now we really need to find out what's going on with Visser Three." Rachel said as we watched Ax fall back to sleep, "Maybe the Yeerks have a cure, maybe that's why Visser Three is coming here."

"I don't know Rachel.." Jake said softly, staring down at Ax.

"He could be dying!" Cassie exclaimed, "We don't know what's wrong, and neither does Ax. The Yeerks probably do! There's got to be something!"

Something clenched in my chest, but no one was paying attention to me, good thing to because I probably looked like an idiot sitting there petting Ax.

"And what if there isn't?" I choked out, cursing myself silently, but it's always about the mission after all, "If Visser Three, or rather, Alloran is dying of some sort of Andalite disease, or even something from Earth... Maybe they don't know what's wrong."

((No, I can't accept that.)) Tobias snapped coldly, ((We can't just let him die.))

"No one said Ax was dying!" I snapped back, I could feel the anger swelling up, at who or what I couldn't tell you, "How long are Andalite's supposed to live for? Alloran could be really old by Andalite standards, therefore weaker. Ax is young, our age, younger people always have an easier time fighting things."

Cassie bit her lip, "Not all the time." she said quietly, and I almost felt like hitting her, "It could be anything, Ax might get better, he might not. The Yeerks might have a cure, they might not." Tears appeared in her eyes as she looked down.

"Look, I'm going to call Erek right now, I'll tell him this is an emergency." Jake said, and he was right, that was pretty much the only thing we could do right now. He left, going to find a phone, and Cassie moved, turning her face before the tears fell, making herself busy by checking Ax's temperature.

We were silent as the thermometer beeped and she sighed, tears falling harder as she looked at the number, but she didn't offer to tell us. Rachel shifted, moving over to the bedpost where Tobias was, who oddly enough, was cleaning his feathers. Probably retreating back, letting the hawk handle all the bad feelings.

I looked back down at the sleeping Andalite. Out of all the things I've been through one of the scariest thing's I have seen was when Ax had started convulsing, and if you have ever seen someone have a seizure, picture that, only instead of a human, you put an Andalite. Yeah, not really something you want to see, especially when it was someone you cared about, who was perfectly healthy only a few days ago (at least it seemed that way. Maybe Ax was feeling off before and just didn't say anything). Really that didn't matter, he was sick now.

"Marco has there been anything else that happened today?" Cassie asked and I shook my head.

"No, nothing. Just kept saying he was tired."

Cassie hummed, but didn't say anything. Jake's voice floated up from downstairs, too far away to hear what he was saying.

"Why does it have to happen o Ax? Like really, any one of us can go to the hospital if we got this sick, Tobias would get treated by Cassie's dad, but Ax? It's like the universe is laughing at us, 'Oh, the Animorphs are taking a break, here's a sick alien to occupy your time with!'"

((Shut up Marco!)) Tobias snapped, turning his hawk glare towards me, ((Just shut-up.))

Lucky for him(me) Jake came in, "Erek says he's on it, and he'll give us a call as soon as he hears something."

"Hey, why aren't you watching that Bug Fighter?" I asked bird-boy. He ruffled his feathers.

((There's a storm coming, with the wind, I can't track them. I'll start again tomorrow if the weather clears up.))

"Until then, what? We can't leave just Marco here with Ax." Jake pondered.

"'Just Marco?' Really Jake, is that what you really think of me? 'Just Marco?'" I tsked at him, shaking my head, "I'm offended man. Really, really offended."

""Shut up Marco!" Ah there's Rachel, she was being too quiet.

"With the storm, Tobias can stay here, and just morph if Marco needs help." Jake continued starting to get the 'I'm the Leader, listen to me' face on.

"Oh come on,-"

((Sure, that's fine.)) Tobias replied quickly, interrupting me. I eyed him, that was a little odd, Tobias volunteering to stay indoors? Suddenly, I felt angry again, this time it was totally directed towards Tobias.

"Remember to call me if something comes up." Cassie said, reaching for my arm, "I have to go, dad and I are releasing a wolf today."

Cassie and Rachel left together, and Jake hung back saying he'd be over later on once he was done studying leaving Tobias and I, standing over the sleeping Ax.

"I'm going to find something to eat. Want to morph and raid the kitchen with me?" I finally asked, turning to Tobias.

He fluttered down to the floor and began morphing. I grabbed a sweater and a pair of pants and tossed them as his arms began to grow.

"You think we should leave him?" Tobias asked, putting the clothes on over his morphing suit.

I shrugged, "We can hear him. We'll be gone for only a moment."

We were quiet as we headed down the stairs. Tobias and I really didn't get along, might have something to do with that major crush I had on Rachel a couple years ago. Well, that was before I figured out she was a blood-thirsty psycho deep down inside, Tobias could have her. I set about, looking for something to make. Pulling out bread, sandwich meats, and even a box of pizza pockets. Tobias grabbed the bread and meat.

"Do you think Ax is going to be okay?" Tobias asked softly, breaking the long silence.

I shrugged, putting the pizza pockets on a plate and into the microwave, "I don't know. Probably like I said before, it just looks bad."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Why are you so concerned?" I couldn't help it, I had to know.

He sent me a look, "Because... Well, in a way he's the only family I have left isn't he?"

Oh, yea. Right. Totally forgot about that. Good job Marco, getting jealous over Tobias, Ax's nephew.

"Yea, sorry of forgot about that."

"Oh, and what about you? Why do you sound so jealous?" Damn it!

"Why in the hell would I be jealous?" I demanded, taking my pockets out of the microwave, Tobias jumped up to sit on the counter, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Maybe," he said once he swallowed, staring at me, "it's because you like Ax?"

"What? No way man! Come on!"

"Mhm." Tobias hummed taking another bite, still staring, "And I really believe that?"

"Whatever dude!" I turned away, going into the fridge to grab a couple of pop's, "It's only you and Rachel who does the whole interspecies thing."

"So.. The fact that you were _petting _him escaped your notice?"

"I didn't see you try and comfort him!"

"No, I was talking to him, figured thought-speak would get through better than normal speech, and since when do you comfort people?"

I slammed the door shut, making bottles rattle dangerously inside, "What do you want Tobias!?"

He just grinned, taking another bite, but he didn't say anything just chewed and stared.

"You're being really fucking annoying!" I growled throwing the can of pop at him, annoyed even more when he caught it.

"Maybe if you just stop denying it, I'll stop being annoying by pointing out how _you _thought _I _was crushing on my _uncle_!"

"Okay! Fine! Maybe it's a little crush. Maybe I forgot you are related and jumped to conclusions. Now will you shut the hell up?!"

Tobias grinned and continued eating his eyes finally leaving me and traveling around the room. I huffed and finished off my pockets, moving to place the plate in the sink. I continued to clean up, putting all the things back into the fridge, ignoring Tobias who just sat there.

Finally, I couldn't ignore him anymore, and looked towards him, "Guess we should go back upstairs." Tobias nodded, getting down off the counter and headed towards the stairs in front of me. We were halfway up before he stopped, turning around to look down at me, "Alright look, I'm only saying this because I love Ax. Maybe somewhere in your brain you've figured out Ax likes you too, maybe you haven't. The point is, Ax has resigned himself into pretending nothing has changed, there's something going on and I'm not just talking about him being sick. He's stopped talking about going back home eventually, and avoids anything to do with the Andalites.."

"So?"

Tobias shrugged, "Be careful with him, that's all." and he turned and disappeared before I could say anything. Was I suddenly transparent? First Cassie, and now bird-boy giving me love advice about an alien-

Wait.. Did he say Ax likes me too?

I raced up the stairs, rushing into my dads room intending to interrogate Tobias, and noticed a bright green stalk eye turn towards me.

"Ax! I didn't think you'd be awake so soon."

He gave me a smile, ((I was thirsty.)) his 'voice' was quiet, exhaustion laced through every word. Tobias grabbed the pot from the floor, heading to the bathroom to fill it up.

"I should check your hooves anyways right?" I said distractedly, moving aside the bed spread and lifted one of Ax's front hoofs. It was clear this time, and I checked the other one, keeping busy while Tobias came back. There was a small splash as Tobias placed Ax's front hoof into the water.

"How were you planning on giving him something to eat?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Blend up a salade?"

Tobias threw me a grin and Ax chuckled in my head.

((Well, it would work.)) Ax agreed, still laughing lightly.

I threw him a wink, "See, where would the Animorphs be without me? I'm the brains of this disfunctional group."

"Yeah right." Tobias snorted

"I tell you though, Ax-man. I'm very glad we tied down your tail. I really don't want to explain why our walls were all diced up." Ax lowered his stalk eyes, which I think means embarrassment (or was that scuffing his hoof? Maybe both?), "I'm just kidding man. Don't worry about it." Ax still looked upset so I placed my hands on his back leg, leaning over him, "Seriously Ax, it really is no big deal."

((I do not want to get you in trouble.))

"You wont. If anything got broken I'd tell dad I had a wicked party while he was away, and things got wrecked. I'll get grounded, but other than that, it's no big deal." He turned to look at me and I just gave him a small smile.

"So Ax, is there anything you want to do?" Tobias asked, "I'm sure Marco has enough video games to last us for hours."

((No, I am fine. I just want to sleep.))

Tobias shot me a quick glance, but nodded at Ax, "Yea, that's probably best. So Marco, it's just you and me."

"At least Ax would probably be competition. You, bird-boy, are easy prey."

"Bring it on!"

And we did. For hours Tobias and I played Mortal Kombat, NHL and a few other games. Every two hours Tobias would demorph and remorph and I would take the time to check on Ax's temperature, who had fallen asleep hours ago.

"It's rising again, 93.5 degrees." I told Tobias, sighing.

"I hope Erek brings something back." he said, "You are right, why does it have to be Ax who gets sick?"

"Fate hates us." I replied shrugging, picking up my controller again, "I mean, it's not like we have other things to worry about."

Tobias continued to look at Ax, "We can't let him die Marco."

"Tobias, we never said he was."

He just shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I feel like... Like we owe it to... To Elfangor. To get Ax back home, you know?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. But I think I understand."

"Good," Tobias laughed, "Because I don't."

"Come on dude, I'm going to beat you this roun-" I heard my front door open and close. Tobias and I looked at each other.

"Just, be quiet." I whispered, as I heard the footsteps come towards the stairs.

"Marco, what if it's you dad?"

"Shhh." I headed towards the open door, ducking into the hallway, shutting it behind me as the footsteps came around the wall..

"Hey man, how's Ax?" Jake asked.

"Dude seriously, you just scared the shit out of Tobias and I!" I yelled at him, "Since when do you just walk in!?"

Jake shrugged, "Since your dad's gone for a week. So, how is he?"

"He's been sleeping." I finally looked at him, but he refused to look me in the eye.

"Is Tobias still here?"

"Yes. Jake what's up?"

He was silent for a moment, "Erek called me back, said he found something out, he obviously didn't say what. But it's not good Marco."

I felt my throat close up, "So is he coming here?"

"Yea, around two in the morning. Rachel and Cassie will be here as well. I told my mom I was going to school with you tomorrow, that we're studying for exams."

"Exams, right." I ran my hand through my hair and looked over to the clock, "Two o'clock. That's five hours from now."

Jake nodded and moved passed me and into the room, Tobias had settled back on the floor in front of the TV, and his eyes passed over to Ax before quickly darted away.

Five hours was going to be a long time.

Three of us took turns passing the controllers back and forth, with Tobias and I completely destroying Jake every turn. A few times I'd turn and look at Ax to see a stalk eye peek at us, but he would always be asleep again the next time I looked.

Midnight came and went, so did one o'clock. When one-thirty came there was a tap at my window where a owl was hovering.

((Come on guys, its pouring out!)) Cassie grumbled and Jake rushed over to open the window for her, ((Thanks. I saw Rachel flying around, she'll be here in a moment.)) and she began to demorph. I went to grab a couple of blankets from the closet out in the hall, when I came back Rachel was just fluttering in and Cassie had already finished her morph. I handed her a blanket, as Jake closed the window.

((Man, it's getting bad out there.)) Rachel said, already demorphing.

"It was only just starting to rain when I got here a few hours ago." Jake said, peering out the window.

"That's hurricane weather." Rachel grabbed the blanket out of my hand, quickly wrapping herself up in it, "So what's up? Are we going to the Yeerk Pool?"

"Erek has some information-" he trailed off and looked down at Ax, "Maybe we should go downstairs and wait for him."

"Should we leave him alone?" Cassie said, biting her lip. I shrugged, "Well, if we go into the kitchen, this room is right above it. Ax can call us if he wakes up, and we'll hear any movement."

Cassie nodded and, still wrapped up in the blanket, left the room with Rachel and Tobias. I turned my gaze to Jake, the kitchen was also the farthest room from the stairs, Ax wouldn't be able to hear us, and I had the strangest feeling Jake didn't want Ax to hear whatever Erek had to say right now.

I swallowed, and pushed any emotions aside. Right now, I needed to be 'Marco the warrior', not 'Marco the boy who had a crush on a friend that _might_ be-'

I headed down the stairs with Jake behind me, reaching the bottom I could hear the girls talking in the kitchen, the sound of pop cans opening.

"Marco," Jake said, grabbing my arm, "No matter what Erek says, I need you to keep your head, alright?"  
I looked him straight in the eye, and nodded. Yeah, I would keep my cool. I was one who thought everything through.

"Don't worry about me Jake." He looked at me for a moment, before nodding giving my arm a squeeze before heading into the kitchen. It hit me suddenly, Cassie told him. Great, so only Rachel was out of the loop. Great, just fucking great.

I sighed, and headed in, taking the can Cassie was holding out to me. I couldn't help but give her a glare while saying, "Thank you." She blinked at me in surprise and shifted away. If she couldn't figure it out, let her suffer. As the thirty minutes ticked down, the air became tenser and tenser between us, and when the knock on my front door came, we all jumped. We laughed, full of tension, while I got up to answer it.

"Hi Marco." Erek said and I pulled the door open. The wind blew harshly outside, the rain pouring down so hard I could barely see the houses across the street, and yet Erek didn't look like he'd even been out there. I guess I should explain. Erek is an android called a Chee. Without the human hologram on, Erek would normally look like a metal dog standing on two feet. Some of the Chee were pretending to be Controllers and they relay any useful information back to us.

"Hi Erek." I grumbled.

He gave me a grim smile, "Yeah, I suppose Jake told you what I said?" he asked as I moved aside and let him in.

"Yeah he did." I said, closing the door and leading him into the kitchen. Jake, Rachel and Cassie were sitting around the table, silent now, watching Erek and I come in. Tobias had demorphed and moved up onto the fidge.

"Well, I haven't got much information, but I realize how serious this is for you, so there is other Chee keeping an ear out for information." Erek started, moving over to lean against the counter, while I moved to take the last chair at the table, "So, to start off, Visser Three is really sick. Or rather his host is. The illness has progressed to the point that Visser Three doesn't want to take chances and is leaving the host until- well until either the Yeerks can cure it, or the host dies."

"Do you know any of the symptoms?" Cassie asked.

"A couple, enough for me to come back to you." Erek shrugged.

"Do they know what this illness is?" Jake asked.

"No. It's nothing Andalite at least. As far a the Yeerks figure, its a pathogen from Eath that, perhaps, mutates when it hits the Andalite system, or even the morphing powers, since morphing doesn't seem to make it better. In fact, Visser Three noticed flair ups when he morphed."

"What are the symptoms?" Cassie asked again.

Erek seemed to sigh, "High fever that causes auditory and visual hallucinations, sever fatigue to the point that Visser Three couldn't force the body to stand and he sleeps all the time. He can't eat, doesn't want to drink-"

"Did they check for vomit?" I wondered to Cassie, who cracked a wobbly smile.

"And the reason Visser Three is leaving the host, is because of seizures."

We were all silent, finally Cassie swallowed, "That.. That sounds like what Ax has." she whispered, "But, he's only been sick for a couple of days."

Erek frowned, "Visser Three has been sick at least a week, Ax seems to be progressing faster."

"Is that all?" Jake asked, keeping his face completely void of emotion. Erek nodded.

"Yea, for now. If any of the others find anything else they'll send it through the Chee-network. I do know that the Andalite host is being held down in the Yeerk pool, there is a massive team going to be dedicated to security, another massive team working on a cure for this illness, and yet another massive team acting as security for the second team."

"They're trying to set a trap." I realized, "They're hoping that the Andalite Bandits are sick as well. They know we're only a small group, there's no way we'd be able to find a cure ourselves-"

"So they're making sure we don't get it from them." Jake nodded.

"Problem is, if this illness is just going to get worse, we might have too." Cassie said softly.

"Look, guys," Erek said, "Visser Three isn't back on Earth yet, in a few more hours I think. There's no use doing anything until us Chee get more information for you."

Jake nodded, "Maybe by then they'll have relaxed security."

I snorted, "Doubtful, at the very least they'll keep all the security around just for the Andalite. They wouldn't want to lose that host."

"On a good note, maybe, " Erek piped up, breaking the silence once more, "Visser Three did say that there are days where he was feeling better, then other's where he couldn't do anything but lie there."

Jake sighed, "Once again, it's a waiting game."

((Did you hear about the Bug Fighter out in the forest?))

Erek turned to look back at Tobias, "Yeah, they're trying to find you guys, hoping you are sick too." He turned back to me, "If Ax is here, where is your father?"

"Out doing some conference on the other side of the country."

"Ah, well, if you need someone to cover you for school I'll do it. I have three days before they're expecting me down in the Yeerk Pool so I need to wait for information to be uploaded on the Chee-net."

"And you'll get one of us that information as soon as you get it?" Jake asked and Erek nodded.

"Cassie and I better be going then." Rachel said, standing up, taking the blanket with her, "As much as I don't want to go out in that." Cassie nodded, folding her blanket up as she did.

Jake yawned, "Yeah, I should probably try and get some sleep before school. Mind if I borrow your bed Marco?"

I waved him off , as he headed upstairs, saying night to the girls as they morphed and flew off with Tobias into the storm once more. I closed the door (which they left open by the way), and turned to Erek.

"Do you think the Yeerks will find something in time?"

Erek looked at me for a moment before sighing, "Maybe for the Andalite host, but for Ax... I don't know. Cassie's right, he seems to be progressing faster through this illness, or-" Erek paused, "If Ax was morphing, maybe he was just having a flare up."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "And as much as I hate to say it... It's not worth trying to fight our way into getting anything from the Yeerks right now." I tilted my head back, "Thanks for going to school for me Erek, Chapman will start getting suspicious if I miss this whole week."

He nodded as we headed back out to the living room, "It's alright, I'll just pass the time watching TV, maybe play a few games."

I shook my head as I headed up the stairs, "Whatever man." A crack of thunder boomed from outside, "That storms getting worse. Anyways, see you tomorrow."

Erek waved, turning on the TV, getting comfortable on the couch, and as I was halfway up the stairs, another flash of lightening and boom of thunder, suddenly the TV went off and the eerie silence of no electricity settled over the house. I heard Erek sigh and mumble, "Games it is then." as I reached the landing, feeling my way into my dad's room. The only sound was Ax's breathing, and small rustling sounds as his legs twitched.

A flash of lightening lit up the room, casting his blue fur in an eerie light, before settling back into pure darkness as the thunder boomed.

I yawned rubbing my sleep exhausted eyes as I settled into the armchair by the bed. Thankfully, after all my friends and I have been through I could pretty much sleep anywhere. As I settled in, listening to the storm outside I looked towards Ax and slowly slipped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: YAY! I have finished writing this story! Excluding major editing of course. So there will be about 16-17 Chapters in all, depending on weather I get carried away with editing. I have decided that there is going to be two more stories after this one. Story two might not be all that long, definitely wont be 16-17 chapters. But it holds a major point in Ax and Marco's relationship.

Chapter 9

Marco

It was hours before I woke up again. I was looking towards the window; cloudy but the sun was up. I stretched and yawned pondering a shower as I reopened my eyes looking towards the bed.

I shot up, blinking. Yes, there was the bed. The bed... Missing an Andalite.

"Ax?!" I yelled, scrambling up, falling over as my cramped legs gave out. Standing up more carefully I rushed out of the room. I looked in my room, the bathroom. Nothing, no Andalite.

"Ax?" I yelled downstairs, and with no answered I rushed down. What if he had woken up? What if he was hallucinating? Wandering the streets? Oh fuck...

"Marco?" a scratchy voice came from the kitchen door as I stood , panicking, in the middle of my living room, "Are you alright?"

"Ax? What are you doing? You're morphed?"

Ax nodded his very human head, wincing sightly, "Yes I..." He blushed, "I had to use the washroom," he mumbled, "And I needed something to drink. I felt well enough to morph so.." he added on quickly, avoiding my eyes. I finally noticed how, well, how cute he looked at the moment. He was completely wrapped up, neck to foot, in the blanket from the bed, a bottle of water poking out of the blanket being held from his covered hands, and as he looked at me he took a sip from the opening; his hair black (my hair by the way), was completely messed up. Instantly, seeing him there, the panic swiftly left.

I smiled, I couldn't help it, but it seemed contagious as Ax smiled back, "No man, I just woke up and half asleep I panicked."

"Sorry, I was just about to come back upstairs."

"It's alright. Probably do you good to be out of bed for awhile." I shrugged, "How are you feeling anyways?"

He shrugged, "I am still a little tired, and I am sure I have a bit of a fever, also my neck hurts."

"Probably from lying there." I shrugged this time, "Come on, go sit down on the couch, watch TV for a bit. Do you want something to eat while you're morphed? I can make soup... I think we have soup."

I moved passed him and into the kitchen searching through the cupboards, "Yes, cream of chicken, best for illness'."

Ax smiled at me. I could see the sleepiness creeping back into his face, "Yes, alright that sounds great."

"Alright then, go sit down, I'm sure one of your shows is on right now. Go, shoo." I waved at him. He laughed lightly before shuffling into the living room.

I turned on the stove, grabbing a pot, followed the instructions on the can, and left the soup to heat up. Sure enough, Ax had the channel on HBO showing yesterday's episode of '_The Young and the Restless_'.

I stood behind him, watching the show for a moment. Ax shifted before turning to look at me, our eyes connected, my dark brown and his bright blue. With a jolt, I realized I was looking into either Jake's or Rachel's eyes, maybe they had the same eyes so it wouldn't matter. But staring into them like that, I finally noticed something, a look in Ax's eyes, something uniquely him, uniquely Andalite, that staring into his eyes you just knew there was something about him not entirely human.

Looking closer now, maybe they were Jake's eyes, the same maturity shown through Ax's, or maybe that was just Andalite; intelligence too, you could see that.

Then Ax blinked, and the same eyes returned into an almost child like quality, "How is that soup coming along?"

"Shit!" I rushed off into the kitchen, Ax chuckling after me. I turned off the burner, pouring the boiling soup into a bowel, only a little bit was burned to the bottom. Okay, so I really suck at cooking, even premade soups.

"Here you go." I said, grabbing a dish towel and spoon as I headed back to Ax, being really careful not to spill it over myself, "Cream of chicken soup, here put the towel down on your lap first, that way if you spill it you wont burn yourself."

Ax nodded, and did so, moving the blankets to free his arms. I settled down on the couch beside him after handing him the soup.

In the course of the next few minutes, Ax shifted around, trying to keep himself warm and eat his soup. Finally, nothing was working for him, so he put the towel aside, holding up his bowel as he bent his legs up, bringing the blanket back up and around himself, hiding everything from view except his head, even the bowel. The spoon came up the opening his head made, and went back to eating his soup and watching the show.

I laughed, only because of the satisfied look that crossed Ax's face, "Wow dude, I never thought of that."

Ax grinned over at me, and a flash of '_I'm smarter than you, and we both know it_' crossed his face. I swear, it totally did.

"Of course you did not Marco." He said, lifting his chin up, smirking at me, before he turned back to his show, eating his soup. Trying really, really hard not to laugh.

"Oh really? You know Ax, just because you figured out the eating soup and staying warm problem, doesn't make you a genius."

"You did not figure it out, and you are always proclaiming yourself a genius."

Well damn.

"Eat your soup." I grumbled. He grinned again, and the spoon came up and he stuck it in his mouth, still grinning.

I broke, I laughed, and as I laughed so did Ax. All the tension, all the emotional turmoil from the last two days left my body.  
It took a few moments, but we settled down. We went quiet, but comfortable as Ax finished off his soup and the show droned on.

"Marco? I am done." Ax said softly and he blinked owlishly at me.

"Yeah? Here, give me the bowel, do you want another water?" Ax nodded as he yawned, settling down in his blankets.

I cleaned up the kitchen, grabbing another water for Ax and a pop for me. He was still awake, which I was surprised, and he was still watching the show.

"I don't know how you like that show." I said, handing him the open bottle.

Ax shrugged, "I just like it."

I laughed, "Obviously." I sat down beside him, purposefully sitting closer to didn't move, but didn't say anything either. I knew I had to tell Ax what Erek said, despite what Jake thought, but I waited. When the show was over, I turned to him, "Look Ax, Erek came over last night."

Ax seemed to shake himself, clearly he wasn't paying attention to the show after all, "Oh? Did Prince Jake ask him to look into Visser Three?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and... Ax-man, Visser Three, or rather his host, seems to be sick with the same thing you are." his eyes lowered and he stayed silent, "Thing is, from what Erek has found out, the Yeerks don't know what this is. They think it's from Earth, but they had no idea what."

"Did he find out more information on what Rachel heard Chapman say?"

"Yeah... His host is so sick, Visser Three is bailing out, until they get Alloran healthy or-"

"Or Alloran dies." Ax finished, nodding.

"Ax-man-"

Ax shook his head, "Hang on Marco, just listen. An Andalite's system is different than a human's. We have adapted to our world, not others. To be completely honest, I am surprised this has not happened already, if not to me, then at least some point to the Yeerks considering how many planets they have traveled to. The pathogen could have mutated, it could be something humans have long gain immunity to and do not even have it documented anymore." He smiled lightly at me, which was strange because he was the one who was sick.

I didn't know what to say. Ax hit everything I had thought of last night. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead, "As Jake said, it's a waiting game."

"Marco." Ax said, all of sudden sounding stern, "I want you to make sure Prince Jake understands something: if the Yeerks find a cure, and if it is too dangerous I do not want the Animorphs to go."

"Ax-"

"No Marco. I do not want you to get killed because there is a _chance_ I could get better."

"You are going to get better." I said firmly, and he smiled lightly again.

"Maybe." He agreed, but something in his eyes made my stomach turn uncomfortably, and suddenly I wanted to hug him. I swallowed and had to turn away for a moment. I felt kind of sick at myself really. Here was Ax, sick, and I simply wanted to hug him, to k-

"Marco?" Ax said softly, and I turned back to him. His blue eyes stared at me, and the impulse overtook me before I could stop it.

I leaned forwards and gently pressed my lips against his. Ax jumped slightly, but it didn't take very long before he responded, one of his hands escaping the blanket and coming up into my hair. For a moment we sat there, the kiss soft, hesitant, but everything I could have possibly dreamed of.

Finally, I pulled back, placing a light kiss on his lips, before opening my eyes (when had I closed them?). Ax blinked his open, looking at me, and I could see his eyes focusing with me at such a close distance.

"When did _you_ learn how to kiss?" I asked him softly, and he laughed before grabbing me into another one. More firm, but still soft... Or maybe that was just Ax's lips?

Whatever, didn't matter. We sat there for awhile, gently kissing and when we needed air, I placed light kisses along Ax's cheek and chin before capturing his lips once more.

I could feel him getting tired, his hold getting more and more relaxed, so I pulled back, gathering him up, making sure his blanket covered him completely once again. We sat there, Ax with his head resting on chest my arms wrapped around him tightly, together watching the mid-day half-an-hour sitcom.

When it was over I gently shook Ax who had dozed off, "Come on, we should get you back upstairs and demorphed."

"Mhm.." Ax hummed, nodding, but not moving.

"Come on Ax-man." I said softly, gently pushing him upright. He blinked and yawned, rubbing his neck., "You alright?"

He shook his head weakly, "My head hurts, my neck hurts.." he whined, his eyes closed.

"Come on, let's get you back upstairs." I said, raising to my feet, pulling Ax with me. He wobbled and I had to hold him to keep him from falling over. I watched the blood leave his face making him go as pale as a ghost.

"Come on, steady." I whispered softly, shifting his weight thankful that he didn't weigh all that much, "You can keep your eyes closed, just lean on me and keep walking okay?"

"Okay.." he muttered, turning his face into my shoulder, hiding his eyes from the light. Slowly we made our way towards the stairs and I stood at the bottom, "Ax, we need to go up the stairs now. Take it as slow as you want, but I need your help alright?"

He nodded, turning his head to look down, squinting through his eyelids. We made our way up the stairs, Ax leaning against me the whole way up, but step by step we made it. At the top, Ax had me stop, his breathing heaving, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"It's alright." I said, soothing him.

"My.. My stomach feels odd." he muttered, his eyes clenched shut.

"Does it feel like every things churning? You can feel it in your throat?" He nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should head over to the bathroom."

He whimpered but I ushered him, turning on the bathroom light as we entered, but his cry made me turn it off quickly, "Sorry, sorry." I said, "Come on, sit down in front of the toilet."

"Why?"

"Because. Is the feeling getting worse?" I asked, lifting the toilet seat up.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Alright then, sit down in front of the toilet." I sat down, gently bringing him with me. I pulled the blanket off him, placing it across his back instead of around him. I rubbed his back, as he groaned, curling in over his stomach.

"This is awful." he moaned, and I nodded though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, worst part about being sick." I felt the convulsions start in his lower back and he began to retch. Suddenly, he realized why he was in front of the toilet and quickly moved over it, emptying his stomach. I winced, forcing down the nausea, hearing people vomit always turned my stomach.

After a couple of retches, he dried heaved a couple of times, panting over the toilet.

"Spit a couple of times, it'll help with the taste." I said, getting up to grab some water for him.. Over the running water, I heard him spit a couple of times before I heard rustling as he sat back.

"Here," I handed him the water, and shakily he took it, taking a mouthful, washing his mouth before spitting it out into the toilet. The last couple of sips he drank.

"Well, Dr. Cassie will be happy you at least tried to eat."

"That was awful." he groaned, bending back over himself.

"Yeah, you should probably demorph though." he nodded and let me get him up and lead him back into my dads room. I laid him down, taking his blanket as he began to demorph. As his tail started to reform, I maneuvered it so it regrew under the hose tying it down.

Once he finished demorphing I placed the blanket back over him, covering everything but his head, "Is there anything different?"

((My body hurts again. My neck and head hurt more.)) he whispered, his eyes closed now, refusing to open them. I moved, closing the blinds putting the room into darkness.

"I'm sure Cassie will be over after school. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when she gets here."

((Yes-)) he whispered, already half asleep.

I ran my head over his forehead, feeling the warmth radiating off him. Slowly, his breathing began to even out and deepened. I sighed watching him for a moment before moving to the bathroom, flushing the toilet before starting the shower.

When the water started to get cold, I turned it off, grabbing a towel and my discarded clothes heading into my room. The bed was unmade from Jake sleeping in it last night. I grabbed cleaned clothes and grabbed the blood stained ones Ax had been wearing, check in on Ax (who was still sleeping), and headed downstairs. Those clothes were ruined, so I threw them out and took out the garbage and recycling. I spent the next hour doing mindless little clean up around the house. At two, I had run out of things and grabbed my backpack heading back upstairs. Just because Erek was playing me at school, didn't mean I shouldn't study for my exams which started next week.

Ax was still sleeping so I settled down into the armchair I slept in last night, taking out my English notes and began to study.  
Over the next two hours, I studied and a few times a thought would creep into my mind and once, I caught myself in a day dream. Running across bright green grass, pretty flowers in colors I had never seen before dotted the landscape. Above me, the bright red-gold sky was clear, the light from the two suns beating down on me.

I blinked, snapping myself out of the day dream, looking over to Ax, who's legs would let out a jerk every once in awhile. Was that from him? In his sickness had he projected a vision of his home-world to me? Like Elfangor did when he explained the Yeerks to us five, scared children so many nights ago?

I don't claim to be an expert in thought-speak, all I know is how to use it. But if that was from Ax, if that was a vision of the Andalite home-world, it was certainly very beautiful, and in a way, it reminded me of Earth.

I smiled lightly, turning back to my notes, letting the Andalite sleep on. At around three at I heard a small knock come at the front door, then the sound of it opening. I heard Jake's laugh, Cassie's voice, and then my own float up the stairs to my ears.

"Yo, Marco? You awake?" Jake yelled up the stairs, and I put my stuff aside, heading down.

Erek had changed the hologram back into his own human picture and Jake and Cassie were raiding my fridge for pop.

"Seriously guys, you need to buy me a new case." I said, holding out my hands to Jake who tossed me one.

"Anything happen?" Cassie asked, taking a sip out of her drink.

"He felt well enough to morph." I shrugged, "We sat up, close to two hours, I made him soup, took fifteen minutes to get him upstairs before he had a massive headache, he threw up the soup, demorphed and has been sleeping ever since."

"You let him morph?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Hey! No, he morphed while I was still sleeping. What am I supposed to do, slap him with a rolled up newspaper and tell him '_Bad Andalite!'_? Sorry, I like where my head it is thanks."

Jake and Cassie simultaneously rolled their eyes at me.

"Visser Three complains, or rather, complained about headaches all the time." Erek said, "The doctors the Yeerks have documented that there were more migraines rather than actual headaches."

"Did light make it worse?" Cassie asked me, "Loud sounds?"

"Yea, when I turned on the light. Sound I don't know, I guess I wasn't talking loud enough."

Cassie nodded, her brow frowning, "Anything else?" She asked and I shook my head, "No nothing, muscle pains, same as yesterday. He's upstairs sleeping again anyways."

She nodded again, taking her pop with her as she headed upstairs.

"Oh, you have detention by the way, for skipping two days." Erek said, "Chapman droned on about how disappointed he was in you, ironically, making me miss most of your English class."

"I figured, sorry man." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Erek shrugged, "Whatever, I have notes for you anyways. It's all review for the exams, but I figured it would be helpful, there's nothing from your math class, your teacher went on a vacation apparently."

"Thanks man." I said gratefully. I really needed to pass my exams.

"Oh," Jake piped up suddenly, "Tobias flew by on our way here, he said he found the Bug Fighter, but it's moved out a little ways. He said they're still not doing anything other than hovering there."

"Have you guys given any thought on what happens if Ax isn't better by the time Marco's dad comes home?" Erek asked us, looking towards Jake.

He sighed, "Well, would you be able to carry him back to the forest? We might have to ask you to hang around though if the Bug Fighter is still there."

Erek nodded, "Yeah, my friends can show a hologram of me going down to the Yeerk pool."

"Great."

"Here's just hoping my dad calls before coming home." I said, "He said the company's paying him to be there until Sunday, a paid vacation I'm gathering, but he could be back earlier, or later even."

There was something weird about acting like a normal kid now. I still went to school, I still had to worry about grades and due dates, having to ask your parents for permission to go to the mall, and yet I was a warrior, Well, my friends and I, were warriors.

One day, the whole world would know about us, about the Yeerks, and I wasn't naive enough to realize that our lives would be easier afterwards. We would be celebrities, followed for the rest of our lives, our day-to-day documents in the papers. That part doesn't bother me, I always wanted to end up being an actor, or someone famous. Jake always says I could be a comedian if my jokes got better. Screw him.

But could we, the Animorphs, be normal? We are child soldiers, horrible as that term sounds, but it's true. Would Jake ever be able to leave the war and stop thinking about all the life threatening decisions he put us through. What about Cassie? Who tried so hard to hold onto her morals, once post-war came, would she be able to live with the things she's done? What about me? I wont claim to hold the same amount of morals Cassie does, but this is war, and war's leave scars.

Rachel.. I can't say what would happen to Rachel. Maybe she'd join the army, police force or some other high risk job. But would that be enough? Maybe we will be lucky and the Andalites (if they came), offered her a place in their fleet. I doubted it, but it seems like that's the only place I can see Rachel.

Tobias... Tobias was messed up before the war. Not crazy, just a little weird. Who knows, maybe having a _nothlit_ for a father still managed to transfer some Andalite to him. Tobias didn't fit in with society before becoming a _nothlit,_ would he want to return to that?

With Ax though, in a way, his story was sadder. The impression I get from Andalites is that, even though they seem to have strict rules when it comes to cadets, Ax was the Andalite-equivalent of thirteen when he joined the military. If anything, the Andalites raised their sons to be warriors, conditioned them even. I don't think Ax could stay on Earth, he was raised to be a warrior, grew up in his brother's hero status. If Earth was won, and the Yeerks left, he would follow with the rest of his species.

So why did I kiss him?

I realized I drifted off as Jake and Erek chatted, a thump resounded throughout the house making them pause.

"JAKE!" Cassie's voice cried and with no hesitation the three of us jumped up and raced upstairs. There was thumping coming from the bedroom and we raced in to see Ax seizing again. Jake and I moved to help hold him down, but Erek stopped us, "No wait, holding someone down while their seizing is actually a bad thing." He said, making us pause, "You have to let him go through it. Why don't you two go get some cool water and cloth for him?" Jake rested a hand on my shoulder and left to do what Erek asked. I moved over to the bed, as Cassie knelt by Ax's face, gently whispering to him, but not touching him.

It was long after Jake came back before Ax started to calm down, his chest rising heavily.

Cassie grabbed the thermometer taking his temperature, when it beeped she reached towards Jake, "Give me a cloth, sock the rest of them and place them over his body, keep them cool, his temperature is getting too high."

He soaked a cloth, wringing it out before tossing it to her, before grabbing a few more dunking them into the water, handing them to me after wrung them out. Silently, we worked, covering Ax's burning body with the cloths, taking one off when it got too warm, soaking it again, before placing it back on Ax.

"This isn't working." Cassie said after a while after taking his temperature again, "It's rising too fast. This is getting bad."

"You have a pool right Marco?" Erek asked, I nodded silently, "Right then, here, take these off him." Quickly we did and Erek swiftly picked up Ax, whose legs and arms dangled awkwardly and carried him out into the hall, "When we get down stairs, open the door, pretend your going for a swim."

We followed him, staying a few steps back until we reached downstairs and Jake rushed ahead to open the back door.

Erek headed outside, Jake and I following, stripping off out clothes until we were in nothing but the short we used as our morphing suits.

Erek went down the small steps leading into the pool, Jake and I following. He must have had a hologram up, at least I hoped so, the fence in my backyard was tall, but not tall enough to hid the pool from second story windows.

Goosebumps exploded across my skin as I hit the cool water.

"Probably should have covered his hooves." Erek muttered, "I'm sure chlorine isn't good for anyone."

"Here!" Cassie said, coming out of the house, "Lift him back up."

She had the roll of clear-wrap in her hands, and a handful of elastics in the lifted Ax up, out of the water so his hooves were easily reached by Cassie, who wrapped the plastic around Ax's hooves, holding it in place with the elastics, "That should be good." She said, and Erek quickly lowered Ax back into the water. Jake and I hovered off to the side, shivering in the cool water, waiting for directions from Erek.

"Here, pour a little bit of water over his head." Erek said, and, since I was closer, I cupped some of the water in my hands, letting it fall over Ax's head, avoiding his eyes and limp stalk-eyes.

We sat there as the sun started to fall, street lights beginning to come on the street over from mine.

"Here, let me check his temperature now." Cassie said, holding out the thermometer. Erek brought Ax closer and Cassie placed it in his ear and let out a relieve sigh when she checked the number, "Much better, almost back to normal."

"I'll bring him back upstairs then." Erek said, getting up out of the pool.

"Water-proof android, "I said, getting out behind him, "Best used for curing sick Andalites."

Cassie followed Erek back inside as Jake and I found towels to dry ourselves off with.

"I think maybe Erek should stay here, and you come back to class." Jake said, "He's more useful to have him here with Ax than you. There's no way you could carry him out into the pool, _and_ keep him hidden from the neighbors."

I sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, makes sense. And here I was hoping to get a full break before exams. Aw, man! That's means I have to do those detentions after all!"

Jake laughed as we went back outside to grabbed our clothes, putting them on over our wet morphing suits and heading back upstairs.

"He's alright." Cassie said, she was taking the plastic off of Ax's hooves, "His temperature has dropped too much now."

"Geez man, Andalites has sensitive internal thermostats don't they?" I groaned as Cassie began putting blankets back over Ax, "Instead of over-heating, not we're worrying about hypothermia."

Jake shrugged, "I always figured, from what Ax said, that Andalites live in a tropical world. Remember the Arctic? Ax seemed to get colder faster than any of us."

I snorted, "And yet they travel through space, well known for how cold it is, and they travel through said space in metal ships."

"Remember how warm that dome ship was though?" Jake reminded me, "Almost like summer no matter where you were."

"Ax told me once that it's almost summer all year long at home." Cassie added in, "Winter on his world is like our spring, filled with storms, but it's not cold."

"Must have been a shock," I pondered, "Seeing snow. Probably has never seen any before coming to Earth."

Jake shook his head, "No, the poles on the Andalite home-world have snow, but only enough to fill the size of our own Arctic, on both poles. Or so Ax says."

"Still, doesn't mean he's actually ever seen snow before. And who knows, maybe snow on the Andalite home-world is like.. Red or something."

"The water in Ax's dome didn't look any different than ours. I think water is just water." Cassie said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of red snow.

"Who knows? We don't. Maybe red was a bad color, but I refuse to believe that everything on the Andalite home-world is blue. Well, except the sky, that's like red-gold."

Jake blinked at me, "How do you know that?"

I blinked back, "Uh... Ax told me once."

"Uh-huh, what color are the clouds then?"

"Green."

"Guys," Cassie said, "Pretty sure the clouds would be white, just like snow would be white, because water is water!"

"Yeah okay, I refuse to believe that," Jake replied to me, ignoring Cassie who rolled her eyes, "A red and gold sky with green clouds?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I never bothered to ask him the color of the clouds on his world."

"But you know the color of the sky?"

"Dude seriously? What's the first thing you think about with Earth? Our bright blue sky. Even Ax was awed. So of course he, a grazing type animal, would reminisce about the color of their skies."

Erek stared at us, watching silently, finally he shook his head, "You guys are very weird."

The three of us looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah well, maybe we're going insane, all that stress you know."

AN: Wow.. That chapter was getting long...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Reviews would be nice, but at least I know people at reading.  
On another note, I told you book two was going to be short? Yeah like 3 chapters long. Long chapters, but only three. I've already started book three, and it's ten chapters long and that's only the beginning, so I hope that'll make up for it.

Chapter 10  
Cassie

Jake and I left Marco's shortly after settling Ax back into bed. I was already going to be late for my curfew, and Jake was nice enough to walk me half home, which was going to make him late for his.

"Did you tell Marco about what Erek said?" I asked him once we were a ways away from Marco's house. Crickets chirped around us as dusk started settling into night.

"No." Jake sighed, "I- I'll give it a day."

Erek had gotten some information earlier. Visser Three had moved into a human host, who he couldn't tell us, while the Andalite host was being held in a cage in a well viewed area of the Yeerk pool. Every security device we knew of, and probably some we didn't was being used. Every controller had been given a Dracon Beam, and all new infestations were being held off. Only controllers who needed to feed were allowed access into the pool. It was almost impossible for the Yeerks to get in, let alone have five of us try.

I sighed sadly, "We're going to lose him."

"Don't say that Cassie!" Jake exclaimed, alarmed.

"High fevers, migraines, seizures. Jake I can't find anything that matches. Why doesn't morphing fix it? Is that the part that got mutated? Can we get it?" my throat closed up, and I felt the tears fill my eyes.

Jake sighed, bringing us to a stop under a street light. He grabbed me in a hug and I snuggled against his chest, letting the tears fall.

"We'll figure it out." He said softly, "Either one symptom will give it away and you'll realize what this is, or the Yeerks will find out, which we'll hear through Erek. If we know what it is, we can help."

"What happens if we can't?" I asked softly.

"You did brain surgery on Ax, I'm pretty sure you can cure whatever this is, as long as we know _what_ it is."

I sniffed. I wanted to believe him, but seeing Ax in a seizure, having that... Pain, traveling through thought..

I felt tired all of a sudden.

"Come on. You still have to get through your lecture." Jake said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, comforting, but a little awkward considering how much taller than me he was.

He said bye to me, a little over halfway to my house and I continued on my own. It took me another fifteen minutes to get home, lost in thought. My parents were waiting, not yelling, but lecturing in that disappointed tone I hate. I said I was sorry, that Jake and I were hanging out, but that he had walked me half-way home, it relaxed them a bit. They had a bit of a soft spot when it came to Jake, something to do with how mature he was I suppose.

They told me that next time I was grounded, to make sure to call, that's why they bought me a phone. I said I was sorry again, grabbed my cold dinner, and headed to my room to study a bit before bed.

After I settled down to bed was when I let myself think about Ax again. I felt like crying, my friend was sick, really sick, and he was so far from home...

A couple of tears fell, and it took a while for me to fall asleep.

I don't remember what I dreamed of, but I do remember sitting up in bed, covered in sweat, wondering at what woke me up.

A buzzing noise.

I listened, holding my breath as whatever it was, buzzed again. Then I remembered: my cell phone.

I jumped out of bed, racing to my bag, taking it out. Noticing that it was passed twelve I saw Jake's number light up the screen.

"Hello?" I said softly, after accepting the call.

"Hey Cassie." he said, just as quietly. He sounded grim, and completely stressed out, "I was wondering. Think maybe we should hang out soon? Like really soon? We can clean out your barn or something, I just-" he paused, I heard him take a shuddering breath, "I really need to see you."

"Yeah." I said, going to my bedroom door, making sure my parents weren't up, "Yeah, come on over anytime."

"Thanks." and he hung up.

Something happened. My heart pounding, I grabbed a sweater and moved silently out into the hall and crept downstairs to grab my shoes and headed to the back door. If my parents caught me, I could just say I couldn't sleep and went to check on the animals.

I turned on the lights, scaring some of the animals. I went around cooing to the ones who were scared, checking all their cages, filling water and food where it was needed.

It wasn't long before a peregrin falcon fluttered through the rafters and onto the ground. Jake didn't say anything as he demorphed, as his skin appeared he was pale, and as his morphing finished he was shaking, reaching forwards and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Jake? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I know where Visser Three is." he stuttered, leaning into me as I hugged him.

"How?" I asked.

"It's Tom." he continued.

"What?" I gasped, "How do you know."

"That feeling. Tom's Yeerk acts like a teenager.. Even my parents were uneasy around him."

"Jake, maybe the Yeerk was just upset-"

"No... No Cassie. _That_ feeling came off of him. His whole mannerism was different, he acted like we were beneath him, as if he was entertaining us all night. Nothing about the Sharing, no idiot brother stuff we pretend to do." He was shaking so bad I was afraid he was going to fall.

"Come on, sit down." I said.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, "I can't do anything. Erek can't call, I don't even want to talk in code, I'm too scared. Visser Three will notice, what am I going to do!?"

"Just breath. You're right, no weird stuff. But don't suddenly act perfect either. Act like you would any other time. I'm sure you got in trouble tonight."

"What about Ax?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with that. If you think Visser Three is at your house, then I believe you."

"My whole family is in danger, we're in danger, and I can't do anything." he muttered, seemingly ignoring, "All he needs to do is give one order and we're all infested. Then he'll find out, and-"

"Jake! Stop, don't panick. You need to keep your head honey."

He turned to look and me before bringing his hands up to cover his face, and in a blink of an eye, Jake straightened up, lowering his hands his face was wiped clear again. Another mask.

"Why would Visser Three pick Tom?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know." he sighed, "This really isn't good Cassie." he whispered.

"I know. But maybe Visser Three is in Tom because he doesn't want to draw attention, he's not going to stay in Tom, he'll want lay low until he finds a better host, or Alloran get's better."

"I hope you're right." he said, taking my hand in his, running his thumb across the back.

"So do I. Just be careful. Do you want me to call Marco?"

Jake shook his head, "I'll tell him tomorrow, it's too late now."

"Oh, so it's okay to wake me up?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled back, winking, "I knew you wouldn't mind."

Later on in the night, after Jake had left, I settled into bed with a small smile, despite all the things that were happening.

I didn't see the others until lunch. Marco was slumped over in his chair, looking exhausted. Jake didn't look much better than Jake. Rachel was chatting away, mostly to herself, looking refreshed and perfect, as usual.

"Hey Cassie." she said, smiling at me as I sat down, "So Tobias filled me in on Ax, and Jake told me his news. Anything you'd like to add?"

"I failed my last Spanish test?" I said, making her laugh, tossing her hair. I swear, this guy a few tables back drooled.

"Well, it's better then their news." she said, pointing at the boys.

Marco tossed her a glare, "Look, if you want to criticize, maybe you should come over tonight?"

"Enough guys." Jake sighed as Chapman walked by. We fell silent.

"This really sucks!" Marco exclaimed, and Rachel tossed him a look this time, "We're sitting here like ducks, and we know it, and still we can't do anything. One of us out of commission, the enemy is sleeping in our homes-"

"Enough!" Jake snapped, keeping an eye on Chapman, "Look I know, I understand. But we can't do anything right now, so just stay quiet."

Marco fell silent, and just picked at his food.

Marco was right, I had never felt so helpless as this. With Ax sick, and Visser Three right at our door steps, I was expecting controllers to burst through the door and drag us away at any moment.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and for a moment I hesitated. I wanted to ignore it, knowing it was only going to be more bad news. I nudged Jake, and pulled out my phone, he leaned over, covering me from view of teachers.

"Cassie, it's Erek. Look, Ax is getting worse. I can only get his temperature down a few degrees, and it goes back up faster than I can bring it down."

"Oh god." I whispered, looking at Jake.

"Cassie, when he wakes up he hasn't been lucid. To be expected, but he poured his whole heart out to me. Cassie, he thought I was his brother. And it hasn't been just once, every time he wakes up, he continues where he left off. It's almost like he's lucid, except- well, he's not."

"I-I'll see what I can do-"

"I don't think theirs much, I figured.. To prepare you."

"Thanks." I said softly, hanging up the phone.

I swallowed and looked at Jake, keeping my eyes locked on him as I quietly told the others.

Marco put his head in his hands, and Rachel covered her mouth with her hands, "Fuck.." she breathed. The bell rang for class, but none of us moved. Finally, Jake sighed and stood up, "There's nothing we can do. Right now, Erek is the best to take care of him. A couple of hours and we'll head over."

"I should get Tobias first." Rachel said, getting up as she grabbing her bag.

Silently, Jake and I walked to class together. Silently, he took his hand in mine as we sat in our desks and held on through the full hour.


	11. Chapter 11

An: Lucky you guys, a new chapter so soon xD

Chapter 11  
Marco

The last couple of hours of school dragged on, and the walk home was slower. We couldn't act suspiciously, so we acted as normal, Jake coming with me.

Walking passed his house, I caught sight of Tom, heading inside. He had a phone pressed to his ear as he fumbled with the door, I couldn't help but watch him. Was Visser Three really standing there in front of me? Tom slammed the door shut behind him, snapping me out as we came to my house.

Rushing up the steps, unlocking the door, Jake and I rushed upstairs, dropping our bags along the way.

Erek was sitting in the armchair which he brought closer to the bed, and he was mumbling to Ax, who was awake, staring up at Erek and completely avoiding mine and Jake's entrance. Erek looked up at us, but Ax must have said something, because he mumbled again, before getting up and heading towards us.

"He's not lucid. We're talking about what he did in school today." He looked back over to the Andalite, "He thinks he's talking to Elfangor. He'll ask about something his brother must have done and I have no idea how to answer him."

"Probably doesn't matter." I said quietly.

"Probably not." he shrugged, "But I don't want to upset him either."

"True." I nodded.

"I had to clean his hooves a couple of times like Cassie told me to, and I've had to bring him out to the pool at least four times." he seemed to sigh.

"Have you heard anything new?" Jake asked, and Erek looked at him.

"Visser Three's new host-"

"Tom, my brother. Yeah I know," he said when Erek looked surprise, "It's hard to miss him no matter what body he's in. Why Tom though."

Erek shrugged, "Something stupid, Visser Three was going to punish Tom's Yeerk anyways, so figured making him hostless for a while is a good enough punishment, and Visser Three has an emergency host."

"So, doubtful Visser Three is going to randomly infest my parents?"

"Doubtful, Tom's Yeerk will eventually get his host back."

"You still need to be careful man." I reminded him. I heard the front door open, Cassie probably.

"Yeah, I should leave now. I'm supposed to be grounded." He nodded to Erek, took one last look at Ax and left. Greeting Cassie as he passed her.

Erek filled her in as I moved over to the chair beside the bed. Ax moved his foggy green eyes up to me, his head tilted back slightly.

"Hi Aximili." I said softly.

((You are not Elfangor.))

"Nope. I'm Marco. You know me."

((I do?))

"Yea. I'm your insanely funny friend. And smart, don't forget that."

((Oh...))

"So what did you do today?" I asked him. He started explaining a subject he completely lost me a few words in. That didn't matter, he was awake, and at least he wasn't calling me Elfangor. I rested my hand on his head, patting down damp fur. I realized his whole body was damp, weather is was from his swims, or from fever.

((-They came around today.)) he said softly, snapping my attention back to him.

"Who did?"

((Princes, from the fleet. Taking our names for _Aristh_ training.))

"Did you sign your name?"

((Yes. Of course I did.)) he replied, sounding offensive. ((I have been waiting for this after all.))

"Of course." I nodded, "So how come you don't sound happy?"

((Promise not tell Mother or Father?)) he asked. Great, so he was back to talking to Elfangor.

"I promise." I said softly, and he nodded.

((I am a little scared. What if it turns out I am not good enough to be a warrior?))

"I doubt that." I said, "In fact, I believe you will become a great Prince one day."

((Of course you do. You always say that.))

"Well then, it must be true." I said, slightly pleased with myself, "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be a great warrior, and one day, you're going to go down in history as a great Prince, mark my words."

Ax seemed please and he gave me a smile. ((Well, that does sound great...))

"Of course it is, and better yet, it's true."

((You cannot predict the future.)) Ax laughed.

"Sure I can. Just like I know one day you going to meet a really funny guy and you're going to become great friends."

((Marco.)) Ax said, nodding seriously. I was a little thrown back by my name.

"What?"

((I'm tired. I think I should sleep.))

"Sure." I said, as he closed his eyes, falling quickly to sleep. A shiver ran through my body, and I let myself think of Elfangor for a moment, hoping his spirit or whatever was watching over his brother.

"How is he?" Cassie whispered, coming up behind me.

I shrugged, "Lost in his own world. He just finished telling me, Elfangor, how he just signed up for the military."

She sighed, crawling up onto the bed and feeling Ax's forehead and frowned, moving Ax's head so it rested normally and not tilted back, "I don't know what we're going to do." She whispered finally.

"What about just guessing? Give him some antibiotics?"

She shook her head, "Though I'm tempted, what if I give him the wrong ones? Some illness' respond badly to certain antibiotics, and some medications, if you use them when they're not needed, can do more harm than good."

We sat there, Cassie absently soothing a hand over Ax's face, I guess what you'd consider his cheek.

"I kissed him." I blurted out suddenly, "And I shouldn't have. He's sick, what if he wasn't even lucid at the time? What if he remembers and freaks out?"

Cassie smiled, "Marco I doubt Ax will 'freak out'." she said shaking her head, "So you kissed him? What else?"

"Just kiss." I said quickly.

"Did he kiss back?"

"Well... Yeah."

"And did he randomly call you anything other than Marco?"

"Well.. No."

"Then he was probably lucid and you're worrying over nothing."

I still felt guilty, "I let him morph though. Erek said he'd have a flare-up."

"And as you said, Ax morphed while you were sleeping, and he didn't hear Erek say that."

"Yeah." I said, feeling deflated. I'm not sure if I believed her, but she tried. We paused as Ax shifted around, his head tilting back again.

"He must be uncomfortable, laying like this." Cassie sighed, as Ax shifted again, a wave of irritation that wasn't my own, washed over me.

"I think so." I chuckled, reaching under the blankets and taking one of Ax's many fingered hands. I felt him give me a gentle squeeze as he shifted again.

"So, Jake is living with Visser Three."

'Yeah, and he's pretty stressed about it."

((Why are you talking about him?)) Ax groaned, shifting his head away from us, his hand squeezing mine again.

"We're not, not really." Cassie said, "Visser Three has taken over Tom for now."

((Oh, that is not good.))

"No Ax-man, it's not." I chuckled, "But don't worry about that right now."

((Alright. My hands hurt.)) he whispered.

"Muscle pain?" Cassie asked as I brought his hand up to look at it closer, not that I could see much through the fur.

((No, like the circulation has been cut off.)) Cassie frowned, taking his hand from my, fanning the blue fur back to see down to the skin. She was silent as she looked, but finally she placed his hand back in mine.

"Maybe from you laying down?" she said softly.

((Maybe.)) Ax said softly. ((You said something about me morphing?))

"Yeah, try not to." I said, gently rubbing his fingers one by one, "Erek said you'll probably have flare-ups if you morph."

((There are certain things I can't do as an Andalite.))

"That's true." Cassie said nodding, "So only morph when you absolutely have to." she took the thermometer, "At least it seems like your temperature has gone down."

Ax blinked his eyes open again, looking up at me, giving me a small smile. Cassie ignored us, checking the number and nodding to herself, taking the pot of stale water out of the room.

((Have you already been to school?)) he asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while man." I said softly, "Your fever was pretty high all day, Erek said you were talking nonsense."

((Oh, last time I was sick Erek said we had some interesting conversations. Did he say what we talked about?))

"Well, you told him about your days at school." I laughed, "Though you could have picked something more interesting. You were still out of it when I came home-" I paused.

((What?)) he asked, blinking.

"Well, you were acting like- you were talking to Elfangor." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

((-oh.)) he replied softly, lowering his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, ((Andalite children tend to get sick a lot, especially during storm season. Human's would call them colds, nothing serious and very common. I always seemed to get sick every time Elfangor came home on leave. He would spend hours by my side, talking about his adventures, complaining about other warriors, his Princes.)) He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, I caught sight of Cassie out of the corner of my eye, but she made no move to interrupt.

"He really cared about you, didn't he?" I said softly, and Ax nodded slightly.

((I loved him. Everyone loved him actually. But Elfangor always went out of his way for me whenever he could.))

We fell silent, and Cassie moved into the room, "Here Ax, have some water honey." As she placed one of his hoof in the pot, she turned to me, "Rachel and Tobias are outside. I think they're arguing again."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. Whatever, they could deal with their own problems. The front door opened and slam shut. I heard Erek's voice downstairs and Tobias answer him back, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Where's Rachel?" Cassie asked, frowning as he came into the room. Tobias shrugged, but didn't elaborate.

"Hey Ax-man." he said, coming over, "How are you?"

((Tired. Everything hurts.)) Ax sighed.

"Yeah, Cassie told me what happened yesterday." he said, sitting on the bed, spilling a little of the water.

((You can move that if you wish.)) Ax said softly, and Tobias did so, placing the blankets back up over the Andalite.

"Erek said there's been no new information yet." Tobias said and I nodded, "The Bug Fighter has moved a few hundred yards, but they're still too close for my liking."

"Do you get the feeling of being trapped? Because I certainly do." I mumbled and Tobias nodded slightly.

((With the Yeerks knowing that the Andalite Bandits could be sick, they think they have the advantage.))

"True." Tobias nodded, "And who would think of Visser Three being in a human body, especially a teenager?"

I heard the front door open again, and I quickly gave Ax's hand a squeeze and put it down. He blinked at me, but when Rachel stormed into the room he nodded.

"Stupid. I just saw Tom walking up the road. I could have totally taken him out."

Cassie sighed and Tobias looked at her. So that's probably what they were fighting about.

"Rachel, stop over reacting." Cassie said, "We all said to just sit still. The Yeerks don't know that we have the Chee watching them. We can't give ourselves away. Be thankful it's close to exams so a bunch of kids going to one house everyday after school wouldn't be that unusual."

Rachel glared at the floor, "Never said I was going to, just that I could have." she moved around Cassie, coming closer to Ax, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

Ax laughed lightly. ((Not much better.)) he said simply and Rachel grinned.

"You've probably said that a few times now, huh?."

"Guys, I really hate to be a damper, but I really need to study. We all might as well." Cassie said.

"Call your parents, tell them you're here." I reminded the girls.

We grabbed snacks as Cassie and Rachel phoned their parents, telling them they were over here studying. The girls grabbed pillows and brought them up to my room. Over a few hours, the three of us studied, Ax and Erek correcting us or adding information in.

Finally, every one left, and Erek went downstairs.

"Tired Ax-man?" I asked, shutting the curtains to block out any light.

((Yes.)) came the soft reply, Ax was already half asleep.

I settled in the chair, placing my legs up on the bed, "Well, get some sleep then." I yawned. Ax didn't reply, but I listened as his breathing began to even out

It must have been an hour I laid there, half asleep, but not fully managing it. Finally, I had enough, shifting over to the bed, I laid down next to Ax, making sure his arms were out of the way and not bent awkwardly.

I must have jostled him because a green eye cracked open, and he seemed to give me a small smile before settling back into sleep. I got a little more comfortable, and this time I feel right into sleep.

AN: Okay that felt like a filler chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: A big thank you to those who reviewed, and placed this story on alert xD

Chapter 12

Jake

Friday night was here. There had been no news from the Yeerks, except that Alloran was getting sicker. Ax wasn't showing any improvement either.

Right now, I was watching TV with my dad while we waited for dinner. Today was my last day of being grounded for breaking curfew, just in time for Marco's dad coming home.

Above us, heavy footsteps stomped around, making the china cabinet rattle.

"Tom!" My dad yelled out, making me jump, "Stop! You sound like an elephant." There was another heavy stomp that made my dad frown, but it went silent as Wheel of Fortune played on.

"These guys are so clueless." My dad said, "The answer is 'Whoopie Goldberg'! Anyone can see that!"

"Apparently not." I laughed as the blue contestant missed a turn.

"Alright boys." my mom called from the kitchen

"I'm starving." My dad said, turning of the TV as we headed to our seats.

"Tom!" My mom yelled up the stairs as she grabbed the serving bowels to place on the dining table.

"What are we having Jean? Smells great." my dad, asking the same thing he asked every time we sat down to dinner.

Mom smiled, "Chicken. Tom! Come on, dinner's ready."

Dad and I started serving ourselves as mom took her seat, taking the chicken, "And there's pie for dessert. Try not to eat it all this time, alright Jake?"

I blushed. There was one time Ax had to morph me. At the time, he still wasn't used to being human, and the sense of taste drove him insane, and while he was playing me he ate a whole pie. My parents took me to see a psychiatrist after that, but when he found nothing wrong with me, my parents laughed it off and started making fun of me every time they could.  
"I promise I wont. Maybe I'll eat all the chicken instead."

"Where is he?" My mom snapped, getting up from the table, "TOM! Get down here now!"

More stomping from upstairs and a door slammed opened. Mom sat down, satisfied as Tom stomped down the stairs and to his seat. My parents ignored him and started to eat.

Tom filled his plate in silence as my parents asked me about my day, making sure I was studying for exams. When they ran out of things to say to me, they turned to my brother.

"So Tom, how was school?" My dad asked, taking a drink.

Tom shrugged, "Fine." he said simply.

"Are you studying for exams?"

"Sure."

My dad frowned and looked at my mom, who shrugged at bit, "Are you going to the Sharing tonight?"

"Yes."

"You know Tom, you might be in a bad mood, but don't take it out on us." my dad said simply.

Tom slammed his fork down on the table and stared at my dad. I saw hate boiling in those eyes, before finally, Tom nodded sharply and went back to eating.

I released my breath slowly, taking a few bites. For the last couple of nights, the tension in my house was steadily rising. I had the feeling Tom, or rather, Visser Three, was getting unhappy with his situation. Maybe playing a teenager was wearing down on him. The thing that bothered me was that it was very simple for Visser Three to have had enough of my parents and order theme, and consequently me, to be infested.

My parents talked, telling each other about their days. My mom was working on a new book, and dad was busy at work.

Suddenly, Tom sat up, "Hey...dad." he said, hesitating on the word, "I'm doing a final project in science. We need to research pathogen's, and write a report on one. I was wondering if you'd help me?"

Of course! My dad was a physician, who better to ask about illness'. But, my dad's eye lit up making my stomach squirm.

"Sure son."

"Well, we were given an outline. We can pick any illness, but they have to have specific symptoms."

"Like what?" my dad asked, and I continued to eat, trying to not look like I was paying too much attention.

"Well, headaches, muscle weakness. High fevers, hallucinations and... There was one more... Or yeah, seizures."

My dad frowned slightly, thinking it over, "Well, hallucinations doesn't tend to be a symptom, unless it's a neurological issue. Mostly, they're caused by fevers, even seizures."

"Okay, yeah I think my teacher will accept that."

"Well Tom, that's tough." My dad hummed, "Really that's such a broadband of symptoms it could be anything from pregnancy to the flu, and there are any number of infections on top of that."

Tom looked a little dejected, "Oh, well, guess I should just pick one then, I wanted a unique one though. So how do you narrow down what the illness is then?"

"Mostly blood work if there's nothing obvious." Tom nodded and fell silent again, picking at his food, eating the vegetables but not touching any of the chicken.

"Are you not hungry honey?" mom asked him, placing a hand on his forehead. Tom moved away shaking his head to cover it up, "It's not that. I just, really don't want any chicken."

"Alright. Maybe you're coming down with something?" My dad said, "Would explain your bad mood." and he winked over at me. Tom grimaced and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm done, can I go now?" he asked, standing up without getting an answer. My parents shared another look as Tom disappeared up stairs.

I quickly finished off my plate and excused myself with homework, and headed after him. Silently, I tip-toed to my brother's door, pressing my ear against it.

"-I don't care!" a harsh voice drifted through, "Do more tests, get as many doctors as you can. Infest more if the ones we have are not finding anything! We can't lose that host!"

There was a pause as he listened to whoever was on the other line, "Tell you what." Visser Three had a deadly tone to his voice, "You question me one more time, you are going to start having a really bad day. Now send a car, pick me up. I can't stand being here any longer."

A couple of steps and I had enough time to step back as the door opened.

"What?!" Tom snapped at me when he saw me standing there.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Mom wanted to know if you wanted some pie?"

"No, now move." and he shoved me aside.

"What's your problem?" I asked, though I already knew of course. He got right in my face, and for a moment I thought he'd take a swing.

"You're my problem, now get out of my way." he snarled, shoving me back and storming off, leaving the house and ignoring our mom who called after him.

I slipped into Tom's room, looking through his stuff but being careful not to move anything. I don't know what I was looking for, anything really. In the end, there was nothing. Just the stuff of a normal teenager.

I leaned over his desk, taking a look through the papers scattered around and noticed the fan was running in the computer.

The screen was off, but taking a quick look around I turned it on, taking a seat. The screen flickered before the desktop appeared. I looked to the taskbar, and noticed the e-mail was still open. It wasn't Tom's and only one message was in the inbox. I opened it, but it must have been in some alien language because I could make no sense of it. I printed it off anyways, taking a quick look around to make sure there wasn't anymore before closing the program and turning off the screen.

I grabbed the paper from the printer and left Tom's room, shutting the door. My parents were downstairs, their voices floating up to me.

"...I just don't know Jean, it's probably just teenager stuff."

"Tom is snapping at us, Jake doesn't tell us where he is-'

"Jean, really. Our kids don't get into trouble. Tom's probably just having girl problems and Jake is a teenager, they're forgetful."

"If you're sure-"

I went back into my room shutting the door quietly. Folding the paper I hid it in my backpack before heading downstairs.

"Hey mom, dad?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes Jake?" My mom asked, smiling over at me.

"Well, I was just wondering- I really need to study, and Marco asked me to come over earlier." They looked at each other.

"Alright, if you're staying the night, call us by nine."

"Okay." I said, rushing back upstairs, stuffing a few clothes in my bag and heading downstairs. I kissed my mom, said bye and jogged down the street to Marco's.

The door was locked so I knocked a couple of times. The door opened a crack showing Marco, who opened the door, "Yo Jake, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm done being grounded." I said, stepping passed him. The door shut behind me and I turned only to see Erek, "Anyways I have something for you." I opened my bag, taking out the piece of paper.

"Can you read this?" I asked and Erek looked it over.  
"Somewhat, it's two languages, only one of them I can read. Ax might be able to read it better, but from what I can figure, it might be a progress report."

"For what?" I asked and he shrugged looking it over again.

"Not sure."

"Alright, I'll bring it up to Ax, is he awake?" Erek handed me the piece of paper, and shrugged as I headed to the stairs.

"I don't know, they're pretty quiet."

I reached the landing and Marco's voice drifted out of the room. I gently knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey Marco. How are you?" I asked, coming over to the bed. He shrugged at me, closing his math textbook.

"I'm alright. Ax is pretty out of it though. This fever's been running since this morning."

Ax turned a stalk eye to me, but it slowly wandered away, looking over my shoulder instead.

"Hey Ax." I said, and he focused back, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

((Prince Jake?)) It took me a moment to realize that Ax answered me.

"Yeah Ax-man, how are you?"

((You are supposed to be at school.)) he accused, and I smiled while Marco snickered behind his book.

"Nah, school's over. Actually, I found something and I was wondering if you could read it? You don't have to do it now."

((Oh, no it is alright.)) he lifted a hand up, and I tried not to notice how he was shaking. He took the paper and brought it to his main eyes, squinting slightly, Yeerks. he snarled suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Marco asked, slightly alarmed.

((This is a mix of a language that is long dead, it's planet destroyed by its sun going nova, and the Andalite language.)) Ax said bitterly, ((But I think it might from the Bug Fighter out in the forest.))

"Why would they use Andalite?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

((Why not? They use our technology, and Andalites have found reports where Yeerks use other languages.))

"And?"

((Well, we were right, they are looking for us- Marco can I have a cinnabon?))

Marco started snickering again but nodded, "Sure buddy, but what does the report say?"

((What? Oh, they have scouts on the ground looking, with the Bug Fighter watching from above. They have not found anything though.)) He turned his eyes to Marco, ((Can I have that cinnabon now?))

"Sure Ax, why don't you close your eyes and rest while I get it?"

((Yes, alright.))

As Ax's eyes closed I looked at Marco confused, "He's been asking for one all day. I tried pointing out that he couldn't eat one as an Andalite, but he kept asking so I distract him and he completely forgets."

"Right. Poor Ax." I said, taking the paper from the Andalite's hand.

"Jake my dad called earlier, he said he'd be home around noon on Sunday."

"Giving us tonight or tomorrow to move Ax." I sighed, "Well, now we know they have forces on the ground, maybe we should take a look around Ax's scoop, see if they've been around already."

"Yeah." he sighed, "Should I call the girls?" I nodded and Marco left.

((Jake?)) Ax whispered to me.

"Yeah Ax-man." A stalk-eye looked over at me and he hesitated, unsure of what to say.

((..Thank you.)) he said softly. ((For everything.))

I smiled sadly, feeling more in those words than just a 'Thank you.'

"Don't worry about it Ax. You're our friend, we all care about you. And as long as we can do something, we will." He nodded and his eyes slipped closed as I left the room.

Marco hung up the phone as I came into the living room.

"Alright, Cassie is going to call Rachel, Tobias is already there."

"Erek can you watch Ax? We need to make sure it's safe enough to take him out to the forest."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." he said nodding.

"Alright, lets fly then." Marco and I went up to his room, stripping down into our morphing outfits and began turning into our flying morphs.

Morphing is completely unpredictable. For example, my feet began to change first, turning from fleshy human feet into the hard talons of a peregrin falcon. Unfortunately for me, the rest of my body hadn't changed yet, so I toppled over with a hard 'thump'.

Marco started laughing, as feather appeared across his face, "Oh man! That was great!" he laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Shut up Mar-" my mouth started changing, and thankfully so did Marco's, silencing us both. As our morphs completed the thought-speak opened up and Marco was _still_ laughing.

((Alright, shut up. Let's go.))

((Whatever man, that was hilarious.)) We flew off, out the window into the sunset. We kept a distance apart as we flew towards Cassie's barn. We flew in, and demorphed.

"So, what's the plan?" Rachel asked.

"Figured we go wolf, sniff out around Ax's scoop, see what's going on. Tobias?"

((Yeah I'll keep an eye out from above.))

"Be careful though, they'll be looking out for birds." He gave me a nod and flew off.

"Let go out to the woods first." Cassie said, "I don't want to scare the animals in here."

We headed out to the edge of the forest, being quiet. Silently, we all morphed calling one by one as we were finished.

))Alright guys, we're a pack moving through the woods. If you hear anything, see anything, smell anything speak up.))

((Let's go, I want to run!)) Rachel said, dashing passed me in the direction we need to go. With howls we dashed after her, and me being the male, quickly caught up and over took her. Being a wolf is amazing, just- everything about this creature was amazing really, the senses are amazing, you smell everything, you can hear everything, and the power! You can run for miles and still never get tired. As I said, amazing.

((I think I can smell a Hork-Bajiir, it's faint though.)) Cassie piped up. ((Might have passed through here earlier in the week.))

((Be careful then.)) I said and the other's agreed.

((You guys are clear.)) came Tobias' voice, sounding like he was shouting from really far away, ((The Bug Fighter is still yards in front of you. Ax's scoop is coming up now.))

((Alright guys, slow down, span out. Look for anything.))

((Noses to the ground!)) Marco exclaimed, bouncing off one way, slinking into the thick bush. The girls fanned out, sniffing around as I wandered out into the small clearing. Ax's scoop was dug into the ground, and he could collapse the top, hiding it completely. I wandered around until I was standing right on top of it, trying to act like a wolf just checking out an area

((Anything?)) I asked after a few minutes as I looked through the bushes around me.

Rachel and Cassie replied no.

((One or two passed by over here I think. But the scent is distant, they could have been here on Tuesday maybe?)) Marco said, ((Other than that, nothing.))

The bushes rustled and the other's joined me in the small clearing.

((Alright, Tobias can you keep an eye out? I thinking maybe we should move Ax tonight instead of risking it tomorrow.))

((Might be a good idea.)) Marco agreed, ((Dad could get an early flight.))

((Just to be safe then.)) Cassie, nodding her wolf head.

((So Erek is bringing him then?)) Rachel asked offhandedly, and I suddenly realized that out of all of us, she seemed to be the least concerned over Ax.

((Yeah, he's the only one who can pay full attention to him. Let's head back, and tell Erek what we're doing.))

I felt like it was too easy, that any minute a Hork-Bajiir or Taxxon was going to jump out at us as we made out way back towards Cassie's. But nothing happened except for Tobias who kept updating us on the Bug Fighter.

((Still far away guys. The Yeerks are no where near here now.))

When we got back, we all demorphed and remorphed back into our birds, flying back to Marco's.

Marco went in to tell Erek and to grab anything we might need for Ax.

((Hey, there's a car coming.)) Rachel called, she was perched on a house at the far end of the street, ((I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure that was Tom.))

I was sitting on Marco's roof and as the headlights turn the corner. I watched the car as it pulled in front of my house. Shouting penetrated the air as Tom stepped out of the car, yelled a few more things before slamming the door, heading up to my house.

((Well, he's in a good mood.)) Cassie muttered, ((The Yeerks must not be any closer to finding out what this illness is either.))

((Yeah, and they have doctors.)) I replied. The front door of Marco's house opened and he stepped out. Keeping the door open a little longer than necessary as he fumbled with the keys, before shutting it, and locking it. He wandered down the street, before disappearing into a dark shadow.

((Alright Marco, you're safe.)) I said after looking around.

It was a few moments before an osprey flew up, ((Alright, Erek is heading out, he said he'll meet us there.))

((You sure he's alright?)) Cassie asked.

((Oh yeah, you can't see him can you? I gave him directions form Cassie's barn.))

((Let's go then.)) I said, flying up, ((We'll have enough time to demorph there if we leave now.))

As we flew I made a little game of trying to see if I could spot Erek or Ax and gave up as we hit the forest.

It must have been getting close to two hours so I descended, navigating through the trees. I landed at Erek's feet be began to demorph.

"What took you so long?" he grinned as I demorphed.

"How did you get here so fast?" I countered once my lips formed, feeling a little shocked.

"I ran." he said simply, turning to look as the other's came down one by one demorphing around me.

Erek already had Ax's scoop up with Ax inside, laying on a blanket with another on top of him, "Hopefully Marco's dad wont notice these blankets missing."

We stood around, looking down on the sleeping Andalite.

"Go on guys, before it gets too late." Erek said, "I'll call Cassie if I need anything, and I have Tobias too."

((That's right.)) he nodded.

"I need to call my parents soon, I don't want to be grounded again." I sighed, "Come on Marco, we need to clean up before you're dad gets home."

He nodded, throwing one more look towards Ax before he started morphing. The girls left, Rachel was staying at Cassie's for the weekend, and Marco and I flew off, back to his house.

Once inside, I called my dad, saying I was staying at Marco's for the night, while he went upstairs to clean up his dads room, throwing the sheets and blankets in the washer. I put down the phone and moved into the kitchen deciding to help Marco a little and started washing what dishes there were.

Marco had set up his Playstation in the living room and we spent hours doing nothing but play video games. After all, what are friends for?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marco

Saturday came and went, and I never ended up going to see Ax. For some reason, now that he wasn't here it was like I was afraid of seeing him. Stupid, but that was how I felt. Jake had left around two in the afternoon and my dad had phoned to remind me he was going to be home tomorrow, at noon.

Other than that, nothing happened. Cassie never called me, neither did Erek, so at least I knew Ax hadn't gotten any worse. I had spent the rest of the day scouring the internet looking for Ax's possible illness, though I'm sure Cassie had already did so.

I sighed and sat back, staring at my screen. It didn't matter how I type the symptoms in, and there were some illness' that seemed so close except for one or two symptoms that Ax was missing; there was just so many possibilities that without some sort of testing, there was no way we could narrow it down, and that was not exactly possible since Ax isn't human and the general population have no idea aliens are even on Earth, and I'm not sure that even Cassie could figure out what she was looking at through a microscope.

Worse yet, my first exam was on Monday. Math. Have I mentioned how much I _hate _math? I used to be really good at it you know, until I hit high school. Or maybe it had something to do with saving the world on a daily basis. Somehow, I don't think my teachers would except that excuse. I ran my hands over my face, bored now that I had exhausted my resources and turned off my computer.

'_I should have convinced Jake to skip church tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself, as I headed downstairs. Jake and I had cleaned the house yesterday so there wasn't even that to do. So, I settled down on the couch (completely ignoring my school bag), and flicked through the channels. I stopped on the news. Rachel's dad was on the air doing a special health report.

"-Flu season is bad this year Janice. Hospitalizations have risen significantly throughout the country these passed two weeks all flu related. Also, today the US Department of Health released information of reported cases of Meningitis scattered through the states of-" he listed them off, mentioning the state I lived in, "Health care professionals are reminding everyone to vaccinate your child as soon as you can. Symptoms include-"

I yawned and flicked the channel again, looking for anything interesting that could be on, being Saturday night of course there was nothing. I stopped on something that looked remotely interesting and vegged out.

I jumped as the phone rang beside me, I must have fallen asleep because it was dark out now.

"Hello?" I said yawning as I picked up the phone.

"Marco? Marco! Erek... Erek said _they've _found it!" Cassie's voice came through, sounding excited.

My heart skipped a beat, "Really? You know?"

There was a pause, "No, not yet, just that _they_ know."

"Alright." I said and hung up the phone, dashing up to my room, stripping to my morphing outfit as I went. As I reached my room, I opened my window as I concentrated on my osprey, and in a few moments was out the window, heading to Cassie's.

When I got there, I circled the barn and seeing no one I flew out to Ax's scoop, flying low through the trees until I reached the clearing. Rachel was just landing as I came up behind her, Jake was already there with Cassie (of course), and Tobias was perched up in a tree.

((What's going on?)) I asked as I started my morph, ((Has Erek gotten anymore information?))

Cassie shook her head, "No, he said that whoever found out is trying to find it. They know what it is, but the Yeerks are keeping quiet."

"Well, they don't want word coming back to us now do they?" Rachel said her hands on her hips, "In case one of us is sick."

"One of us is, and we need that information!" I snapped and she turned her eyes to me, narrowing them but Cassie jumped in before she could reply.

"We just need to sit tight, come on guys."

Rachel and I glared at each other before I turned, going inside. Erek was sitting on the worn out couch Ax had found (how he got it all the way out here in the forest I don't know) and nodded over at me, "Sorry Marco, but it seems like the Yeerks are keeping tight lipped over this."

"There's got to be something." I whispered taking a look behind me, making sure none of my friends were there, "They can't keep this a secret."

Erek shrugged, "If only the doctors know- but I've gotten the feeling that it's something easy to cure-"

"Once we know what it is." I grumbled, moving around the couch finally bringing Ax into view, who was sleeping.

"Has he been lucid?" I asked, kneeling beside the Andalite putting my back to Erek.

"Yeah mostly, the first time he woke up earlier this morning he was babbling nonsense, but other than that he's been pretty lucid, asked for cinnamon buns all day though. Oh! I even got him up and we walked to the river and back. Actually he's sleeping that adventure off now."

"If only all of our 'adventures' were as easy as walk to the river and back." I grumbled but smiled lightly though Erek couldn't see me.

Cassie wandered in then catching my attention noticing she had a troubled look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked her. She shook her head, but when Erek turned away she jerked her head towards outside. I got up and went, seeing Rachel and Jake at the far end of the clearing looking like they were having a _very_ serious conversation.

((Jake's giving Rachel shit.)) Tobias sighed making me jump a little, ((I'm on the roof by the way.)) he added. I turned so I could see him, keeping Jake and Rachel in my peripheral.

"Why?"

Tobias seemed to sigh lightly, ((Rachel thinks we should just storm down to the Yeerk Pool and take the information out of the Yeerks, she doesn't think we'll get anywhere using the Chee. She started freaking out when Jake told her _again_ how impossible that is.))

"I guess Rachel is showing concern in the only way Rachel can: by getting violent."

((Hey! She's not like that!)) Tobias said, immediately defending her, ((It's just when it comes to the Yeerks.)) he concluded.

"Uh huh." I drawled rolling my eyes, "Rachel should join the UFC, heavy weight."

Tobias laughed, relaxing slightly, ((Naw, she'd be a light-weight, she'd totally kick-ass, but she'd be a light-weight.))

"No man! Think about it, Rachel could just turn grizzly if the fight was turning against her."

((I'm pretty sure, if the world ever found out about the Animorphs, there would be special rules against morphing if anyone of us happened to join contact sports.))

"Still. I totally think we should put Cassie in a horse race. No wait! We could put Ax in, if hypothetically, the world knew about us. We'd totally win!"

"I think Ax might have a problem with you entering him in a horse race." Jake snickered as he and Rachel walked up.

"Nah, I'll just pay him in Cinnamon buns, he won't complain then."

Rachel snorted giving me a disgusted look.

"Oh don't you just look so happy!" I squealed out clapping my hands childishly, "I can see the rainbows just flying out of your ass."

'WHAM'

I staggered back and fell. I watched Jake wrestle Rachel's arms behind her back as she went to swing at me again.

"Alright. ALRIGHT ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Jake yelled, sounding _really_ angry, "You both need to chill the _fuck_ out!"

Rachel struggled a bit before she stopped, relaxing into Jake, "Fine. Let me go."

"No, you're going to listen. Marco you stay where you are or I'll let her go." I sat back down on the ground, rubbing my chin.  
"No wait," I sighed, "Rachel I'm sorry. We're all tense and- look I'm sorry alright?"

She eyed me for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah, fine."

Jake let her go, stepping back, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Look, Rachel. Ax and I-"

"Have a thing for each other I know. I also know you kissed." I watched Jake's jaw fall open.

"Uh- should I kill Cassie now?" I squeaked, feeling my face heat up.

She laughed delightedly, "No, I saw you myself. I was coming over during lunch and saw you guys in the window so I changed my mind and left."

"Oh-" I said simply.

She laughed again, sounding much happier, "It's alright Marco. I accept your apology, or you can take it back. But once Ax get's better, you're free game. Got it?"

I nodded grinning lightly, "Fine, I guess I deserve it."

"Oh yeah, years of jokes about Tobias and me? You _completely_ deserve it."

"So, are you two good?" Jake asked his eyes still wide in shock.

"Yeah dude, we're great." I said.

He nodded absently, "Right. Good." and retreated inside, probably to find Cassie.

((Well, well, well. You went for it then.)) Tobias said to me privately as I got up off the ground, ((You do realize what you are getting into I hope?)) I gave a very slight nod as Rachel and I headed after Jake, ((Good luck then Marco. If you ever hurt Ax, I'll peck your human eyes out every time I can. Got it?))

I nodded quickly again, rushing the last little way in as Tobias chuckled in my mind.

Erek looked up and gave us a sad look, "I'm sorry Animorphs." he said gently, "The Yeerks are refusing to say what this is. It's not written down anywhere, we can't even find out who knows."

"What if they're just saying they've got the cure then?" I pondered.

"It wouldn't be the first time they put out false information." Rachel agreed.  
"While I want to agree," Erek said, "My informant is pretty convinced the Yeerks are going to have Alloran cured in a maximum of three weeks."

"We can't help him," Cassie whispered tears gathering in her eyes, "We have the answer, right there, and we can't help him."

((No, there's got to be something!)) Tobias demanded, ruffling his feathers, ((The Chee just need to look harder!))

"We are looking Tobias." Erek said calmly, "Right now, the Yeerks are tight lipped about this."

I heard a shifting from behind me, reached back and placed my hand gently on Ax's leg, hoping he'd take the hint and stay quiet.

Rachel tossed Jake a reproachful look, "You see? What did I tell you?" she exclaimed, "Of course the Yeerks would keep quiet about this! Now shall we proceed to the Yeerk Pool?"

((No!))

Everyone jumped, even me. Ax struggled, getting his legs under him and raising his body off the floor. He was bent over himself and was shaking horribly, but he looked at us all his face set.

((You are not going down there! Not for me.))

"Did you hear what Erek said?!" Rachel yelled, "We don't know what's wrong! They do! We need to get the information before-"

((Before I die?)) Ax asked simply and she fell silent, ((I do not want you to die either, which is what will happen if you go down there.))

"Ax-" Cassie whispered tears falling from her eyes, "We can't just watch you die."

Ax turned to her, all four eyes looked her dead in the eye, ((Then do not. Go home, do not come back.))

Cassie let out a sob, turned and left. The rest of us sat there, staring. I mean, what else can you do when your friend just ordered you to leave him to die? A shudder ran through Ax's whole body, his tail quivering dangerously, but he held his ground, staring at us, waiting.

Jake swallowed, "Ax..." They locked eyes, and Ax might have said something to him, I'm not sure but Jake seemed to deflate giving a small nod that made Rachel gap at him.

((No! We can't do this!)) Tobias screamed

((Tobias-)) Ax started, sounding weak and tired now.

No! I'm not sitting by while- he trailed off, shaking his feathered head before he opened his wings and flew out.

"Tobias!" Rachel shouted running out of the scoop after him, feathers starting to form on her head.

Jake muttered a few things to Erek before he sighed, "I'm going to see Cassie." he said softly. As he left, Erek settled back down on the couch, facing away from Ax and I, turning on the TV.

I swallowed, shifting until I was laying down, my head resting against Ax's side. I could hear rattling in his lungs as he took a breath, and the weird off-beat noise of his hearts pounding.

((Marco-?))

"Shut up Ax." I said, "Just be quiet."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ouch, I didn't realize how short this chapter was. Ah well, only 2 more left.

Chapter 14  
Jake

I leaned against the front door as I closed it behind me, my dad gave me a pointed look from me to the clock.

"I'm not late." I pointed out. Dad grinned at me and went back to watching the television. Mindlessly, I headed upstairs planning on collapsing into my bed. Maybe a shower first though?

Pushing the door open I headed over to my dresser, thinking about Cassie and how upset she had been-

WHAM!

I gasped as my back and head slammed into the wall. I blinked focusing up at the face of my brother.

"Hello Jake." He said, sounding forcedly sweet. "How are we doing tonight?"

"Wha- Tom? What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, my stomach suddenly twisted, my throat trying to close in fear as I stared into those eyes, knowing what, and who, laid behind them.

"You know Jake, my little brother, I have been waiting for you all night." He leered down at me. "Now, I am going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer."

My jaw was clenched but I nodded.

"Very good _little brother. _You went on my computer didn't you? No, I know you did. Question is really, did you see anything Jake? Did you look through my e-mail?"

Oh shit.

"You were plugging up the phone lines." I said. "We haven't upgraded up yet remember?"

He eyed me and I glared back, "Why would I want to see what porn you're subscribed to?"

Tom gave me a disgusted look leaning in closer to me, "If I find out you're lying to me Jakey, we're going to have a situation." The sneer he gave me was nasty, he slammed me against the wall once more before leaving my room, slamming the door making my dad shout up from the living room.

I sank down to the ground, my knees giving out on me.

Oh shit that was scary.

I let out a shaky breath, getting up and heading back out of the room. I needed out of here, taking Homer for a walk, that would be a good excuse.

Passing my dad's office on the way to the backyard I paused and looked through the open door. Taking a quick look around I stepped in, over to the bookshelf my dad had behind his desk. Each shelf was crammed full of medical texts and some journals.

I remember, as a little kid, I was fascinated that my dad was a doctor. I used to lay in front of his desk, with this one book in front of me. I liked it because of all the pictures.

I found it, pulling it from the shelf, and opening it up. First page I turned to was an article on Chicken Pox, flipping to the next one the Common Cold. With my dad being a Geriatric doctor he had many book that were all on simple, common illness' that he'd see everyday, like this book.

I sat in the large comfy armchair dad had behind the desk, placing the door down, still flipping through, scanning through the descriptions and symptoms. Croup, the Stomach flu, Influenza, Measles.

As I turned to the next page, sighing as I let my mind wander back to Cassie, and to Ax. I didn't know what we could do, for once I didn't have an answer. Going to the Yeerk pool was a suicide mission and without being able to do any kind of lab tests on Ax we couldn't pin-point what he had-

I sat up, paying attention to the book again, re-reading the sentences I had been staring at.

Fever and chills, nausea, vomiting, sensitivity to light, severe headaches, stiff neck.

"Oh God." I breathed grabbing the book and heading out to my dad who was laughing at the TV,

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I said, taking a quick look up the stairs making sure Tom wasn't around.

My dad turned and smiled at me, "Sure Jake." he patted the couch beside him, "What's up."

"Well see," I started as I sat down, how was I going to explain this? "I have a friend from school, he's really sick."

My dad frowned, he hated hearing kids were sick, no matter how old, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Yeah he's really bad. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I was looking through your books and I found what he is sick with." I showed him the book and he nodded.

"Ah yes. Serious, but this is very common Jake, if he's getting medical care he'll be fine."

"Yeah he is." Sort of I thought bitterly. "You said it's common?"

"Yes actually." Dad said, turning back to the TV. "It can be easily treated by specific antibiotics like cefotaxime or Penicillin G, given by IV of course. Your friend will be alright Jay."

We talked about my last exam on Friday, standing up I gave my dad a hug before I headed upstairs, grabbing the phone along the way. Making sure Tom's door was closed I went to my room, dialing Marco's number as I shut the door behind me.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Marco. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just got home actually."

"Cool. Hey so I was talking to my dad. Turns out Alex will be alright."

Marco paused for a moment, "Oh yeah?" he breathed.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Anyways, thought I'd call you and let you know. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, sure." Marco said distractedly as he hung up. Passing the time I studied for my exam, waiting patiently for my mom to come up to say night listening for an hour as the house settled down and midnight approached.

Setting my books aside I stripped down to my morphing suit and as I opened my window I heard a door open in the hall. Pausing I listened to the footsteps go down the hall and down the stairs. I heard Homer's claws against the hardwood follow the footsteps to the front door which opened and closed. Homer whined lightly as I watched Tom set into a car down the street and drove off.

I waited before morphing, heading out through the window towards the forest. The other's were already waiting for me, waiting impatiently as I demorphed.

"So? What is it?" Marco demanded. I grinned lightly, turning to Cassie who looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Meningitis."

AN: So.. Did anyone manage to figure it out?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Marco

"Meningitis? Really? Meningitis?"I marveled. But Cassie looked elated as Erek nodded from his place on the couch.

"It all fits." He agreed, "I should have thought of it."

"It's fine Erek don't worry about it." Jake reassured him, moving to stand beside Cassie, "Dad gave me a couple of names for antibiotics. Thing is, we wont find them in any normal doctors office."

"Are you saying we need to rob a drug store?" Rachel asked, blinking in surprise.

"Actually," I piped up before Jake could answer, "I think I what he means is that we need to rob a hospital."

"Which one?' Cassie pondered.

"Does it matter?" I asked her, "And I'm surprised you're all for this."

"We don't have a choice now do we?" she pointed out, nodding towards Ax. "We should find a hospital with the least security and controllers."

"I also rule out the hospital for kids." I said.

"Right." Jake said. "So Erek, do you happen to know what hospital fits our description?"

Erek hummed, staring off blankly for a moment before he nodded, "Hillcrest is the oldest hospital around here. They may not have upgraded their as much as the newer ones. There probably will be controllers but I am sure you can handle that."

"No matter." Jake said, "So Hillcrest is our target. We should do this tonight then."

"Right. " I clapped my hands together. "Lets go steal some drugs!"

((This is weird.)) Rachel piped up as we flew overtop of the hospital, ((Doing this without Ax.))

((No kidding. I replied, So, now that we're here. How do we get in?))

((Good question.)) Jake said, flying up beside us. He went a head, for whatever reason. ((Where would they keep medications? A special store room? The basement? This building doesn't look too big.))

((We should have brought a map.))

((We need someone to go inside, take a look around.)) Cassie said.

((I have that covered.)) Jake said.

((Oh really?)) I drawled, ((Pray tell?))

((I- uh, absorbed my dad.)) Jake said sheepishly, ((I also took his wallet with his ID in it so... I figured the wouldn't question a doctor wandering around the hospital.))

((Jake.)) Cassie groaned, ((I don't know-))

((Look one day I'll tell my dad and he'll understand, trust me. For now all we need to think about is Ax. So I figured you guys morph fleas, or flies, I go in as my dad, find where the medication is, sneak out. You guys would just be back up.))

((How are we going to get this stuff out and back to the forest?))

((I brought a bag Marco. Just trust me.))

((Of course I do. It's just morphing into a flea. I hate that morph.))

One by one we flew down into the alley beside the hospital, Tobias keeping watch from the outside Demorphing we caught of breathes before morphing again.

I hate morphing insets, their really gross. Kind of cool though, like the fly for example. You can literally fly in any direction at what feels like a hundred miles per hour. A flea on the other hand. It's small, blind, deaf and has no instincts beside finding blood and drinking. So really gross, and really boring.

((I hate morphing bugs.)) I grumbled as the morph finished.

((Jake, put your hand down on the ground.)) Cassie called. Not sure weather Jake answered, so I allowed the flea mind to take over, letting it try and find the blood.

((Hello my flea-bee friends!)) Tobias called, ((Since Jake can't use thought-speak I will be his voice. Cassie you're already close, move forwards a bit. Rachel you're going the wrong way, let the flea take over.))

((Yeah yeah.)) Rachel grumbled.

((Marco turn right a bit- yeah there you go.))

I felt the warmth, and the smell of blood.

((Alright, I think I'm on.)) I said.

((Me too.)) .

((Rachel turn left, keep going.))

((Alright alright, I found him. Let's just go okay?))

((You know. I think we might have a flaw. How are we supposed to know if Jake needs help?)) I asked them, clinging to the skin with my legs.

((Hang on. Jake and I have got an idea.)) Tobias said. We sat in silence for a moment before Tobias spoke again, ((Okay we're going in. Jake's going to try and find the storage room.))

((Where are you?)) Rachel asked him.

((Well, I'm a fly. At least I can see and hear enough to tell you guys if we're in trouble.))

Did I mention flea is really boring. There's nothing to do as a flea but sit there and wait. And drink blood I'm totally not ashamed to admit that I drank a bit of Jake's, payback for making me morph this.

((Okay, we're in. So far no one has said anything to Jake. He managed to find a lab coat. The halls are pretty empty so I doubt we'll have much trouble.))

((Great, you jinxed it.)) I groaned.

((You know Marco.)) Rachel drawled. ((Have you ever given thought that you saying 'You jinxed it', is actually why things go wrong?))

((No. It's all your guys' fault.)) I said with conviction.

((Whatever Marco.)) She sighed in exasperation.

((Alright, Jake found stairs. We're going down.)) Tobias called.

((So... Anyone know any good jokes?))

It still took a while before Tobias announced that Jake had found a storage room. The door was of course locked, so Tobias crawled under the door, demorphing into bird and remorphing into human, unlocking it.

((Okay, I've officially have had enough of this morph.))

Once Cassie, Rachel and I demorphed we looked around. Giant refrigerators with glass doors all around the room.

"Why is there a window in a room full of drugs?" I asked, "Really? A window? Tinted mind you, but who was the genius that though of that?"

"This building is really old." Cassie said, moving around the room. "At the time they wouldn't have thought about that. Do you remember what the names of the antibiotics were?"

"Yeah, cefotaxime or Penicillin G."

"I pick Penicillin!" I said, waving my hand like we were in class, leaning to Rachel and in a staged whisper said, "How the hell do you spell the first one?"

"They should be in IV bags." Jake continued ignoring me.

"Here's hoping they don't lock these." Tobias mumbled moving to the nearest fridge, opening the door. One by one we looked through the fridges. It wasn't very long when Tobias called out, "I found cefotaxime."

"How the hell do you know?" I demanded, going over and taking the bag from him.

"Because my mom taught me how to pronounce words." He replied, grabbing a few more bags. "Should we take them all?" he asked turning to Cassie.

She bit her lip looking troubled, "Yeah, just in case. Ax will probably need a higher dosage than a human would. If we have any left we'll find a way to bring them back. Right?" She asked turning to Jake, who nodded.

"Still feel kind of bad about this." Tobias muttered handing me as many bags as he could. There was ten in all.

"Well, since there's a window we don't need to sneak this stuff out." Rachel said going to the window giving it a push. It didn't move. She frowned looking around her.

"Hey Rachel." I called, when she turned I nodded towards one of the counters against the wall. She moved, opened one and found a bunch of microscopes.

"Cool, a souvenir for Ax." she said, taking it out.

"We need IV tubes and needles." Cassie said, moving to other cupboards and drawers, "I hope they have some in here."

"Shoot, I didn't think of that." Jake pulled something out from under the back of his sweater he was wearing, "Here, put the bags in here." Tobias and I dumped out armload the arms loads of medicine into his backpack.

"I found some." Cassie sighed in relief, pulling out a couple of wrappers, dumping them into the bag.

"Okay, Cassie goes out first we'll give her the bag, don't stick around. Then Marco, Tobias and then me. We'll meet up at Ax's scoop alright?"

We all nodded and Rachel smashed the window. She took the bag from Jake, putting the microscope into the bag as Jake helped Cassie out of the window. Rachel tossed the bag up and Cassie took off. With a little help form Jake (I hate being short!) He pushed me up out of the window and I calmly walked down the street, thankful it was so late at night. I found an alley to slip into and began to morph into osprey. While flying I kept an eye out for the others. I thought I saw a red-tail at one point, but he was too far away to try and talk to.

I reached the forest, descending through the trees landing hard on the ground a few feet away from the scoops opening.

((Damn that hurt.)) I grumbled to myself as I demorphed.

"Marco? Is that you?" Erek called from the doorway.

((Yeah.)) I said before thought-speak cut out.

"We found some. Cassie has the bag hopefully she'll be here soon."

Erek nodded stepping aside to let me in. Ax was sleeping still The blankets that usually covered him were thrown off.

"His fever spiked up." Erek said watching me from the door, "I was getting ready to take him to the stream."

I nodded stepping aside to let Erek pick him up, "Stay here I'm sure you're tired. It wont take long, the stream is a lot colder than your pool."

He left and I collapsed onto the couch as Tobias fluttered in.

((Jake and Cassie will be here soon. They morphed wolves. Rachel's already left for home, she's got an exam first thing.))

"I thought I saw you flying around." I comment, grinning at him.

((Yeah I saw you. I too busy watching two wolves run down the middle of the street though.))

I laughed as a howl resounded through the woods, "Speak of the devils."

((Oh that was so much fun!)) Jake laughed, prancing into the scoop, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, ((Freaked out a bunch of dogs though.))

((And cats. Jake chased a couple up a tree.)) Cassie said in amusement as she came in behind Jake, the backpack hanging from her mouth. ((Where's Ax?)) She asked.

"Erek had to cool him down." I said, throwing an arm over my eyes, letting out a yawn.

The sounds of bones rearranging reached my ears as they demorphed. Jake yawned as his mouth appeared.

"Damn it's late. Thankfully my exam is on Friday." he muttered, stretching out his muscles. Cassie yawned too as she placed the bag on the table, taking out one of the bags and wrappings, looking around for something to hang it off of. She busied herself by setting up the IV, and was just finished when Erek came back in with a soaked Ax.

"Ah good." He said, carrying Ax to the spot on the floor, "You even got the right tubes." he commended, smiling at Cassie. She smiled back and gave him the end of the tube with the needle on it, "I have no idea how much to give him though."

"I'll do it then." he nodded, letting the medication drip through the tube, finding a vein in Ax's hand he put the needle through, "We can only control it by the switch on the tube itself, but it should still work well enough. How many bags did you get?"

((Ten.)) Tobias replied making Erek laugh.

"Well, that might have been a bit much. We'll see." He patted Ax's hand, stepping away. I knelt down next to the Andalite, placing a hand over his forehead. Whispering softly, "You're going to be alright now Ax."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Marco

Exams were done! Well, mine were. Cassie and Jake still had to do their Science Exam, but the important thing was that I was done. Now a whole summer dedicated to fighting the Yeerks without having to catch up on late assignments.

Yipee.

For now, I was wandering through the woods, heading towards Ax's scoop. I hadn't been here in a couple of days, but Cassie had been. She reported that Ax could stand for longer periods now, long enough to go out and feed and walk to the stream for a drink. It left him drained, but he seemed pretty proud of himself.

"Hey Ax?" I called as his scoop came into view. I looked around for Tobias but didn't see him.

((Hello Marco.)) Ax replied and I headed inside. The couch had been moved back so Ax could lay down in front of the TV with his legs tucked under him, using the couch to lean against if he needed to. Much better then fully on the ground.

"Hey man." I said taking off my shoes as I climbed over the back of the couch, placing my feet on Ax's back like a foot rest. He turned a stalk eye to me but didn't comment, "How are you feeling? Where's Erek?"

((I feel much better. Erek has only gone for a few hours, he will be back to give me more medicine soon, though he says I should not need much more after this.))

"Well, that's good. Look Ax, I think we need to talk-"

((Wait, Marco.)) he said. I paused, suddenly noticing his stalk-eyes shrinking into his head.

"Ax! You shouldn't be morphing!"

((I will be fine.)) He said firmly as he continued the morph. Shortly, he climbed to his feet as I grabbed the folded blanket from across the room, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He shivered, wrapping it around himself, "I know what you want to talk about. Marco I- I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let you kiss me- I should not have kissed you." He looked at me, his blue eyes pleading, "Please, I am sorry. I allowed myself to get carried away."

My heart pounding but slowly I nodded, "Sure alright." he blinked, shocked, "But, you do have feelings for me right?" I continued.

Lost for words, he gazed at me before nodding, "I do, I just-"

"Then are you afraid I don't have feelings for you?" I asked, taking a step closer to him. I'll give him credit, he stood his ground.

"N-no." He stuttered, his eyes dilating slightly, "I just- I can't-" I took another step, tilting my head so we were almost nose to nose. He let out a breath falling silent.

"Tell me, Ax."

"The Andalites." he breathed, "If they ever found out. Those that mate with their own gender are outcasts. And with a different species-"

I nodded, "I get it. Andalite's are a bunch of jerks. Ax, maybe for once, you should do what you want. You are on Earth and there's no other Andalite around."

"What if they come?" He breathed softly, "I have a duty to my people."

I shrugged, "We'll figure that out later. Thing is, this is a little weird for both of us. But why not give it a shot, see where it'll take us? I'm not asking you to marry me."

He swallowed, staring at me. He groaned lightly before leaning in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing him back softly. As I ended it, I pulled us down to the couch, wrapping the blankets around us as I maneuvered so we laid with Ax leaning back against my chest and we fell into silence watching the television.

"Visser Three has returned to his host, though they are keeping the Bug Fighter out a little longer, hoping they'll find you." Erek reported as we all stood around in Tobias' field.

"Did you manage to get those last bags back to the hospital?" Cassie asked him, kneeling down beside a small hole in the ground, a small creature inside chattered towards her.

"Yes, I did. They are probably very confused." Erek chuckled.

Rachel was stretched out on the grass, tanning in the sunlight, "No school for two months." She sighed happily.

"Don't forget the Yeerks." I pointed out.

"Yeah cause I could do that!" She replied, still smiling in a goofy way.

"Still." Jake piped up, "She does have a point."

Tobias came fluttered down, landing in the nearby tree. The pounding of hooves reaching out ears. I barely had time to move as Ax came sailing out of the woods, coming to a stop in the middle of the field. His chest heaving in exertion.

"Well, you must be feeling better." Cassie commented, smiling at him.

Much! He said happily, dancing rom hoof to hoof. He caught my eye and sent me a smile.

"That's great Ax." Cassie said.

I want to run! He said, rearing back before dashing off around the field. We laughed watching him, before Jake caught me eyes, giving me a mischievous look.

"Let's do it." I laughed, beginning my morph. Rachel laughed back as she and the others followed. Soon enough, there were two identical Andalite's and three wolves sitting in the clearing.

Let's run Ax! I said, getting into a playful stance. He laughed, dashing away into the forest as I chased after him, the other's following behind me.

Sometimes, being an Animorph could be fun.

AN: Alright so, that's it. :( Story two will be up as soon as I edit it. Please Review? A last one before we move on?

Alright, I hope to see you all there.


End file.
